


Ветер в твоих крыльях

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Говорят, противоположности притягиваются. Огонь и лёд, земля и небо – могут ли они быть рядом или, наоборот, уничтожат друг друга при первой возможности? А если вмешается третья сила?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Ветер в твоих крыльях

**Author's Note:**

> Не герои, просто картинка для вдохновения – https://preview.ibb.co/dPSuR8/Jj45m8b7o0.jpg

Не так давно, буквально на памяти последних поколений, этот город был волшебным, созданным из камня миром, парящим над облаками. Среди всех этих шпилей, резных арок, воздушных мостов летали крылатые совершенные существа, они ловили ветер, дышащий свободой.

Вот только однажды всё это закончилось: крылатые потеряли то, что позволяло им наслаждаться лёгкой и беззаботной жизнью – магию. Её украли лишённые крыльев, увезли, спрятали. Конечно, всё закончилось войной, жестокой и кровавой. Крылатые, лишённые привычного оружия, не смогли победить, и, потерявшие многих, они вернулись в свой воздушный город, но теперь всё было иначе. Им пришлось бороться за жизнь, учиться выращивать еду на камне без помощи заклинаний, найти способ согреться на пронизывающем ветру.

Кому-то повезло, они смогли вырваться вперед в этой гонке, найти лучший способ и, пользуясь этим, занять более высокое положение. Остальные же оказались низвергнуты к подножию шпилей городов, туда, где и крылья-то толком не расправить, да и не было у них больше времени на полёты, всё, что они делали – работали для того, чтобы прокормить себя и близких. Добывали топливо для печей и блестящие кровью камни для украшений знати, готовили новые площадки для плодородной земли – тяжелый труд. Здесь не жили долго – горы суровы, а вырваться снизу было почти невозможно. Редко кому хватало силы, упорства и, чего скрывать, удачи, чтобы пройтись по всё ещё светлым и красивым коридорам Башен, тем более, оказаться в святая святых – Академии. Но, видимо, одному молодому воину это удалось, иначе почему он оказался на открытой всем ветрам арене?

Он сильно отличался не только сосредоточенным, не по возрасту серьёзным выражением лица и привычкой иначе держать крылья (в низких штольнях шахт приходилось постоянно следить, чтобы они ни за что не зацепились), но и чем-то глубоко внутри, в самом сердце. К нему давно присматривались – забавная аномалия, не более, но до этого момента не трогали, даже не цепляли толком. Да и сейчас ничего особо обидного сказано не было, точнее, ничего обидного для жителей Башен. Всего несколько слов, и двое сошлись на арене, и пусть у них в руках были обычные деревянные шесты, бой от этого не стал менее яростным. В воздухе и на камне арены – новичок и лучший боец Академии. Долго и слишком страшно для простого спора: каждый был готов на всё ради победы и не собирался отступать. К ним уже спешили наставники, вызванные кем-то из учеников, но опоздавшие для того, чтобы полноценно вмешаться: за доли секунды до того, как бой успели остановить, новичок всё же уронил на камень арены своего противника.

Это был последний раз, когда выходца из шахт видели в Академии, но его имя навсегда осталось высеченным на камне состязаний вверху списка.

– И чего вы от меня хотите на этот раз? – настороженно посмотрел на своего собеседника темноволосый крылатый воин. – Ещё одного похода в людские земли?

– У тебя достаточно хорошо получается, – пожал тот плечами, – но на этот раз всё несколько иначе. Больше не придется вести за собой отряд, только одного.

– Я бы не сказал, что хорошо. Дойти дошли, но в том храме оказалась обманка, а не наш амулет, сами знаете. Думаете, в этот раз будет иначе?

– Я уверен, что будет, – мужчина тяжело поднялся из-за стола, взмахивая крыльями, чтобы удержать равновесие – у него была тяжёлая походка и сильная хромота, оставленная в память о войне, на которую он попал ещё ребёнком, – и подошёл к макету в углу комнаты. Его пощадило время, и Башни города всё ещё выглядели прекрасно. – У нас всегда был шанс найти амулет, и это не сказки, что рассказывают в надежде на лучшую жизнь.

– Почему же им не воспользовались раньше? – воин тоже встал из уважения к старшему – так его воспитывали. Его крылья были аккуратно сложены, занимая минимум пространства, в отличие от крыльев собеседника, чуть раскрытых.

– Ты никогда не думал о том, как стражи амулета сохранили свое место в Башнях, а, Данар? – словно не слыша его вопроса, не торопясь продолжил говорить мужчина. – Почему потерявшие такую важную для нас вещь не были низвергнуты вниз? Да, все мы знаем, что они первые бросились в погоню, те, что не полегли на месте, конечно, но всё же? Не буду мучить тебя вопросами без ответов. У детей в этой семье есть особый дар – определенное сродство с источником магии, позволяющее найти его везде. Вот только проявляется он не у всех и не в каждом поколении, но нам повезло.

– Хотите сказать, нынешний наследник может указать место, где на самом деле находится амулет? – уточнил названный Данаром. – И он лично отправится в поход? – крылатый прекрасно понял, о ком может идти речь: в Академии учились все жители Башен мужского пола, и члены некоторых семей были известны всем.

– Ты на своём опыте знаешь, что амулет перемещают, – хозяин кабинета обернулся к воину, ловя его взгляд, удерживая, словно пытался прочитать мысли, разглядеть даже тень сомнений, – и если просто указать место, то существует возможность прийти к очередной обманке. Мы не можем больше так рисковать. В последней вылазке за пределы гор нам не удалось добраться до плодородных земель из-за человеческих щитов, и новая платформа – по-прежнему лишь голый камень. Так что придется рискнуть и поставить Альмира под угрозу.

– Вы хотите сделать из меня телохранителя? – прямо спросил Данар. – Ни на что другое я не гожусь, как я понимаю, – горько добавил он.

– Ты что, сейчас хочешь услышать от меня восхваления, перечисление своих заслуг? – когда нужно, его собеседник легко демонстрировал ту спесь, что всё ещё была присуща всем живущим в Башнях. – Не переоценивай себя, лучше просто выполни приказ.

– Я всё ещё могу вернуться к семье, – с каменным лицом ответил воин. – И пусть я потрачу единственный шанс остаться наверху, меня не осудят.

– Возвращайся, – пожал плечами хозяин кабинета, – вместе с ними на самый низ. Наверное, твой отец ещё не отвык работать в шахтах, а твоя мать? Сестры?

Данар с минуту помолчал и, понимая, что выбора как такового у него нет, тихо спросил:

– Когда вылетаем?

– Вечером, Альмиру нужно собраться. Всем необходимым тебя обеспечат.

– Разрешите идти? – может, воин и хотел бы сказать что-нибудь ещё, но не стоило откровенно накалять обстановку.

– Иди, – кивнул мужчина, который вновь разглядывал макеты Башен. И никаких слов поддержки или хотя бы просто пожеланий удачи, Данар словно уже исчез из его мира.

Дан, выйдя из помпезного кабинета, спустился на первый этаж здания, зашёл к знакомому по прошлому походу крылатому, заведовавшему обеспечением, и, получив всё нужное, направился дальше – вниз по улицам, туда, где расстояние между домами уже, солнечного света меньше, тротуары чуть грязнее и общая атмосфера безнадёжнее. Не самые нижние уровни, конечно, но и довольно далеко от шпилей Башен.

Мысли крутились вокруг предстоящего похода. Тогда, больше года назад, после стычки с признанным бойцом Академии, отпустившим неприятное замечание в его адрес, Данар и не ожидал, что попадет на аудиенцию, иначе не скажешь, к главе учебного заведения, и не для выволочки, как можно было бы ожидать, а для получения задания. Была собрана небольшая группа крылатых, перед которыми стояла задача спуститься в людские земли и каким-то образом попасть в храм, где должен был храниться украденный у их народа амулет – источник магии. Двигаться приходилось ночью, перелётами на максимально возможное расстояние, чтобы не попадаться людям на глаза. До храма они добрались, с боем прорвались внутрь, но вместо амулета там была искусно выполненная обманка. Пришлось возвращаться ни с чем…

И вот новая попытка. Альмир, значит, тот самый беловолосый крылатый, оскорбивший Данара и проигравший, вынужденный попросить прощения, хоть и сквозь зубы. Если бы не семья, родные, которые не виноваты в том, что живут внизу, воин не раздумывая отказался бы от сомнительной чести сопровождать крылатого, могущего найти источник магии. Дело было не в гордости, а в том, что Данар хоть и отдавал должное боевому мастерству Альмира, не мог не помнить о том, что тот – житель Башен, кичится этим и не думает о том, как выгрызть себе возможность свободно летать.

Воин открыл дверь в небольшую квартиру, полученную после того похода в качестве какого-никакого, но признания заслуг, и отгородился от мира. Стоило отдохнуть и настроиться, чтобы не сорваться на нежеланного спутника в первые же минуты рядом.

Многие говорят что их жизнь разделена надвое – на хорошую и плохую части – каким-то событием, но Альмира эта самая черта почти уничтожила. У него в жизни была одна простая задача – стать лучшим учеником Академии, и для этого его отцом было сделано всё: муштра с самого детства, множество наук – всё, что знали крылатые до потери магии, и всё, что практически с боем вырвали у мира после её потери. Академия после всего этого была отдыхом – до той поры, пока Мир не проиграл выходцу из шахт: он никогда не забудет то чувство, не забудет холод камня и боль в прижатых крыльях. Всё, что было потом, не имело значения. Да, он извинился, конечно, ведь того требовал этикет, хотя хотелось голыми руками разорвать горло этому существу, хотелось уничтожить его, хотелось, чтобы он хоть отчасти понял, как в тот момент чувствовал себя Мир. Возможно, только отсутствие ликования в глазах противника помогло остаться на месте, выдержать всё происходящее, хоть отчасти сохранив лицо. А самое отвратительное в том, что Альмир так и не понял, что сказал, чтобы получить вызов, потому что не хотел оскорбить, не в его правилах это было.

А ещё парень хорошо помнил тишину, что окружала его, когда он уходил с арены – ломкая, в любой момент готовая взорваться градом шуток и тычков, потому что, в отличие от него самого, здесь мало кто был великодушен. Да и последующий разговор с отцом забыть бы не удалось никогда, его тихий голос, справедливые упрёки – на самом деле он мог бы просто молча смотреть, Мир всё знал и без него. Он подвел семью, и пусть после этого крылатый всё же стал лучшим выпускником, но ему казалось, что каждый из окружающих думал только об одном – его имя было вторым на камне испытаний. Данар – вот кто был первым, даже несмотря на то, что он исчез после того боя и больше не вернулся к учебе.

Альмир старался забыть об этом. Право, в его жизни хватало и более неприятных моментов, ведь после окончания Академии он попал в число тех, кому приходилось вести переговоры с внешним миром. Разговоры с людьми – вот что оставляло по-настоящему горький привкус отчаяния, особенно последний: раньше удавалось обменять плодородную землю и прочие необходимые вещи на драгоценные камни, особые ткани и удивительной красоты украшения, которыми всегда славились крылатые, теперь же этого стало недостаточно. Ради того, чтобы закрыть землей новую платформу, крылатым требовалось отдать практически в рабство сильнейшим человеческим магам своих дочерей. С одной стороны, десять жизней за несколько сотен – не такая уж большая цена, с другой – совершенно невозможная, даже если отбросить эмоции: отступив сейчас, пойдя на такое, они не оставят себе и шанса в будущем. А люди, видимо, чтобы доказать свою силу, подняли щит, окружив им весь воздушный город и пики гор вокруг него. В тот момент Альмиру показалось, что он опять лежит на камне арены, вновь проиграл, пусть на этот раз он не один, да и виновата во всем лишь чужая жадность и желание унизить тех, кто долгие годы был лишь тенями в далекой выси. Им не оставили выбора, но никто не готов был принять такой вариант.

Альмир не понял, что случилось, до того момента, как оказался в своей комнате в одном из шпилей Башен, пока не разбил кулаки о стену и в бессилии не опустился на пол. Лишь тогда он почувствовал, что его тянет куда-то, далеко за пределы города, словно где-то там горит тёплый ласковый огонёк, к которому стремится душа, такой чарующе прекрасный. Так проснулось наследие семьи, только почему у него? Отец всегда считал, что носителем дара будет младший сын, именно поэтому тот должен был стать послушником в храме. Впрочем, рассуждал Мир недолго, ведь теперь у них была надежда, шанс вернуть себе украденное. Ему достаточно было сказать отцу, и тот всё устроил. К несчастью, он сделал ещё кое-что, Альмир пытался доказать себе, что из желания защитить сына, но отчего-то казалось, что это просто насмешка и напоминание о прежнем провале. Его спутник, тот, кто должен будет защищать его в походе – Данар, иногда Миру казалось, что это имя станет и его эпитафией. Вот только отказаться не вышло: стоило только заикнуться о смене, как ему припомнили всё, в том числе и то, что он не может выбирать, не после того, как проиграл. Естественно, грядущей встречи он ждал далеко как не с нетерпением, но пообещал себе, что будет предельно вежливым и постарается просто не обращать внимания на ненавистного Данара.

Наступил вечер, солнце уже окрасило алым шпили взмывающих в бескрайнее небо Башен. Пронизывающий ветер ерошил перья по-прежнему аккуратно сложенных крыльев стоявшего на краю арены Академии и смотревшего вниз Данара. Щит, возведенный людскими магами, хоть и простирался на приличную высоту, всё же не смыкался сплошным куполом, так что его можно было перелететь. Пусть на грани возможностей, но Дан делал и не такое за то время, что его группа прорывалась к храму в человеческих землях, так что в своих силах он не сомневался, а вот в том, кого приходилось охранять – другое дело.

Альмира задержал отец, в очередной раз напомнивший о долге и прочем, словно он сам не знал, что зависит от этого полёта. В итоге на площадке арены Мир уже появился весьма раздражённым, а уж увидев на краю фигуру с по особому сложенными крыльями, и вовсе едва смог остаться спокойным хотя бы внешне. Рука сама опустилась на рукоять фамильного меча и сжала ее так сильно, что, казалось, металл, скрытый под тонкой кожаной оплёткой, сейчас погнётся. Альмир напомнил себе о том, что собирался вести себя безукоризненно, даже с этим… Злость не дала даже подобрать верное определение, но голос его всё же прозвучал ровно, хотя едва ли удалось скрыть истинные чувства полностью.

– Здравствуй, – особенно сложно заговорить здесь, где каждый камень буквально кричал о пережитом унижении, но он справился.

– Добрый вечер, – после небольшой паузы ответил Данар и только после этого развернулся к собеседнику. – В какую сторону нужно будет лететь? – минимум слов и эмоций, чтобы не было ни малейшего повода цепляться друг к другу.

– На запад, через мёртвые земли, – так же коротко ответил Альмир, глядя в нужную сторону, словно пытаясь заглянуть за горизонт.

– Готов? Или нужно что-то ещё? – храм, в который добирались в прошлый раз, был в другой стороне, так что преимущества в знании местности не было ни у кого.

Альмир покачал головой и подошёл ближе к краю. Всё, что им теперь было нужно – это поймать правильный ветер, но зачем говорить о том, что знает каждый ребёнок. Они одновременно шагнули вперед, хлопнули крылья, и мужчины, кружа, начали подниматься вверх – берегли силы для последнего рывка, когда не будет времени на неторопливой полёт.

С каждым кругом становилось всё холоднее, порывы ветра рвали крылья, заставляя то взлетать выше, то падать под поток. В какой-то момент Данар вырвался чуть вперед и привлек внимание спутника, вскидывая руку вверх. Мир только губы поджал: он и сам прекрасно понял, что больше не стоит тянуть, и рванулся ввысь. Солнце почти полностью скрылось за горизонтом, но здесь, на такой высоте, это не имело значения. Дыхание срывалось из-за нехватки воздуха, а перья покрывал иней, но край щита уже близок, несколько взмахов в попытке успеть первым, доказать что-то себе и тому, кто летит рядом, и долгое планирование ниже, туда, где полёт не приносит боли и не требует рисковать собой каждую секунду.

Данар, несмотря на ситуацию и присутствие Альмира рядом, искренне наслаждался полётом, ощущением ветра в лицо, возможностью расправить крылья во всю немаленькую ширь – даже боль в мышцах после напряженного рывка была в радость. Пока они неслись среди невысоких горных пиков, удавалось забыться в полёте, думать только о нём и ни о чём больше, но вот впереди конец горной гряды, а за ней – мёртвые земли, а значит, нужно отдохнуть. Альмир неохотно сделал знак спускаться, Данар кивнул, и крылатые начали плавное снижение в поисках подходящего места. Люди не ходили в эту сторону, даже их маги считали здешние места опасными, и сейчас это было только им на руку.

Они опустились на дроблёный камень старого русла одной из рек, надёжно скрытые утёсом от возможного наблюдения – не так давно, возможно, даже вследствие вылазки группы Данара человеческие маги научились подчинять себе птиц. Дан, привычно аккуратно сложив крылья, осмотрелся по сторонам и прошёл вперед, туда, где виднелись валуны, на которые можно присесть. Им несказанно повезло, неподалеку даже росло несколько довольно чахлых деревьев, а значит, можно будет развести небольшой костёр и согреться. Во время короткого отдыха не было сказано ни слова, и пусть даже воздух, казалось, звенел от напряжения, они всё же умудрились действовать достаточно слаженно, пусть и старались находиться как можно дальше друг от друга.

Уже когда был потушен костёр и можно было взлетать, Альмир неохотно спросил:

– Что ты знаешь о мёртвых землях? – сам он не был в этом месте, но достаточно читал о том, что может произойти в воздухе над ним, и хотел быть уверен, что Данар в случае опасности будет готов. Хотя идея оставить его где-то над мёртвой пустыней была достаточно заманчивой, но Мир не мог снова подвести свою семью.

– Появились в результате неудачного магического эксперимента. Земля была поражена настолько, что долгие годы ничего не росло, до сих пор сохраняются места с аномально ведущими себя воздушными потоками, часто бывают пылевые бури, – ответил Данар, понимая, что это не праздный вопрос. – Разведчики из нашего народа не уходили дальше одного перелёта, так что информации не очень много, но чего примерно можно ожидать, известно.

– Раз знаешь, полетели, к рассвету мы должны оказаться в центре пустоши.

Воин только покосился на своего спутника, но отвечать на довольно грубый тон не стал, вместо этого чуть повернулся, чтобы не задеть крыльями, и взмыл ввысь. Альмир поморщился и взлетел следом.

Сначала полёт ничем не отличался от обычного, просто воздух был чуть суше, да ветер порывами забрасывал песчинки, несмотря на то, что летели они достаточно высоко. Но чем дальше крылатые забирались, тем сложнее становилось, и даже не объяснить, отчего, словно воздух не держал, придавливал к земле.

Но это оказалось не единственной неприятностью: на горизонте в неверном свете звезд показалось довольно широкое пылевое облако. Оно приближалось, закрывая собой все источники света, поглощая их, и по-хорошему стоило бы сесть и попытаться переждать на земле, но не здесь, не в этом месте. Им даже не пришлось подавать сигнал, оба взмыли вверх, а ветер, как живое существо, бросился наперерез, не пуская, пытаясь сбросить в пасть подступающей бури.

В какой-то момент Альмир, неверно взмахнув крыльями, попал в один из воздушных потоков, и его закрутило и потянуло вниз, к земле. Данар, заметив хаотичные движения старавшегося выровняться спутника, завис в воздухе, пытаясь за несколько секунд просчитать, как помочь и при этом не угодить в ту же ловушку. Странно, но ему помог всё тот же ветер: всего лишь сдавшись на его откуп, пусть и не бездумно, Дану удалось подхватить Альмира, которому потребовался лишь один нормальный взмах крыльями, чтобы продолжить полёт, чему он явно был не рад, и пусть темнота надёжно скрывала выражение лица, но Дан готов был поклясться, что его спутник взбешён. Хотя Мир не стал делать глупостей, стал осторожнее и больше не позволял себе подобных оплошностей.

Руины они вполне могли бы пролететь в неверном свете восходящего солнца, да и буря всё ещё бушевала внизу, но один из обломков, что когда-то, видимо, был башней, достаточно возвышался для ориентира. Данар, летевший чуть впереди, дал знак снижаться – усталость давила каменной плитой, да и вряд ли поблизости найдется другое настолько же хорошо укрывающее от возможных неприятностей место для отдыха.

Им обоим надолго запомнится этот спуск почти в сердце бури, песок, перемешанный с пеплом, из-за которого каждый новый вдох обжигал легкие. Лишь опустившись на землю, скрывшись среди обломков, когда-то бывших чьим-то домом, получилось перевести дыхание.

Данар, прокашлявшись, посмотрел на своего спутника.

– Всё в порядке?

– В полном, – простой вопрос для Альмира прозвучал презрительной насмешкой. – Я в состоянии со всем справиться сам, не нужно мне помогать!

– Да что ты говоришь, а для чего я, по-твоему, здесь нахожусь? – тоже не выдержал Дан.

– Как напоминание о том, что однажды я не справился, – ему удалось удержать ровный тон, даже несмотря на то, что внутри всё клокотало, – но больше я не нуждаюсь в няньке.

– Ну, конечно, лучший во всем, не знающий отказа и препятствий, – процедил Данар. – Только знаешь что? Тут не Академия с её пусть и бешеными, но тренировочными нагрузками, тут нужно выживать, как в наших шахтах, и если будет такая необходимость, ты примешь помощь, хочешь ты этого или нет.

– А я, по-твоему, выживать не умею? Этакое бесполезное создание, только и умеющее, что красоваться в залах шпилей?

– Твои навыки хороши для дуэлей, и только, – покачал головой Дан. – Реальный бой некрасив и гораздо более жесток. Так что да, скорее всего, выживать ты пока не умеешь.

– Решил, что можешь меня этому научить?

– На тебя лично мне плевать, я всего лишь должен проследить, чтобы ты не пострадал в процессе поисков и вернулся обратно с амулетом.

– Что ж, справедливо, – усмиряя свое раздражение, сказал Альмир. О нет, он не стал иначе относиться к выходцу из шахт и с огромным удовольствием воткнул бы ему нож в сердце и пару раз провернул его, но остатки здравого смысла подсказывали, что ни до чего хорошего они не договорятся, и драка среди руин могла стоить будущего их народу.

Данар, бросив последний взгляд на навязанного ему крылатого, снял сумку и пошёл на поиски места, где можно устроиться на целый день. Альмир по-прежнему его раздражал, но у жителя Башен хотя бы хватило ума не лезть на рожон, уговаривал сам себя Дан, так что не стоит тратить силы на бесполезную злость. Мир не стал ему мешать, устроился на одном из обломков, которых достаточно лежало вокруг, чуть раскинув в стороны крылья, чтобы дать им отдых. Ему и самому приходилось разбивать лагерь вне Башен, но к чему это показывать? Данар так уверен в своем опыте, пусть, время рассудит.

Дан сильно не задержался, вернулся уже без своей ноши и молча кивнул в ту сторону, откуда пришёл, Альмир пошёл следом. Небольшая комната, раньше, скорее всего, бывшая лишь подсобкой, вездесущий песок и вой ветра в щелях где-то под потолком, достаточно хорошее убежище. Мир бросил свои вещи у стены, противоположной той, где устроился Данар, быстро готовя себе место для сна. Дан, не обращая больше внимания на своего спутника, лег, по-прежнему занимая как можно меньше свободного пространства вокруг себя, и закрыл глаза. Так, в этой неуютной тишине, они и уснули – до заката оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть, пусть и так, неудобно свернувшись на жестком полу.

Данар проснулся за час до времени вылета, Альмир ещё спал, чему-то морщась – похоже, он видел неприятный сон. Воин, встав, потер лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки сонливости, и прошёлся по комнате. Буря закончилась, нанеся ещё больше песка, но, по крайней мере, убежище спасло их от буйства стихии. Вот только, кажется, выбраться из него будет трудно: возле порога по темному от времени камню абстрактным рисунком змеились песчинки.

Разбуженный его перемещениями Альмир резко сел. Лишь на секунду на его лице появилось странное выражение, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Вечер не изменил ничего, Мир словно и не отдохнул толком – всё же не зря никто до сих пор не рисковал соваться в мертвые земли, но ведь у них не было выбора. Крылатый прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, ища тёплый свет амулета и понимая, что направление несколько изменилось: кажется, люди решили переместить реликвию. С каждым потерянным часом – всё дальше, но лететь вперед без отдыха, как и появляться на свету, было слишком опасно и глупо, так что оставалось только мириться с этим чувством.

Данар, не обращая на него внимания, осторожно перешагивал через небольшие кучи песка, пробираясь к выходу, желая убедиться, что руины засыпало не полностью. Им, можно сказать, повезло: буря хоть и нанесла приличного размера завалы, но они не закрывали проходы совсем. Небольшая прогулка заставила проснуться окончательно, и вернувшийся Дан закопался в сумку, доставая сухой паёк и флягу с водой. Альмир как раз закончил поиски амулета, наверное, он выглядел так, словно с трудом проснулся, но сейчас его совершенно не заботило чужое мнение. Он последовал примеру Данара и тоже достал еду, совершенно не отличающуюся от той, что была у выходца из шахт.

Ещё чуть позже Дан так же молча вышел, и вскоре послышался шорох откидываемого песка. Расчистив завалы достаточно для того, чтобы можно было без проблем выбраться, воин посмотрел на темнеющее небо и вернулся к своему спутнику.

– Нам туда же? – уточнил он на всякий случай, подхватывая сумку с пола.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Альмир, указывая в нужную сторону, и, не дожидаясь комментариев, вышел прочь, на открытый воздух. Дело было ещё и в том, что изменившееся направление сулило им лишнее время полёта над мёртвой землей – до относительно безопасного места они теперь доберутся только глубоко за полночь. Данар, в общем-то, и не ожидавший чего-то иного, прошёл следом.

И вновь неяркий свет звезд, прохлада ночи, ветер, хаотично меняющий направление, и Альмир, видимо, решивший доказать, что не зря считается лучшим, и летевший вперед почти на пределе скорости. Наверное, именно поэтому, когда он резко подался вниз, буквально упал, Дан решил, что Альмир просто переоценил себя, и поспешил на помощь, уже думая о том, как придется тащить на себе этого высокомерного выскочку.

На самом деле Альмир просто хотел быстрее добраться до безопасного места, и проще было выложиться сразу, чем пытаться лишнее время удержаться над мёртвой землей. Непонятную рябь в воздухе он заметил совершенно случайно, света луны и звезд было недостаточно для того, чтобы рассмотреть всё хорошо, так что парень решил, что ему просто показалось, до того момента, как не подлетел ближе, тем самым не оставив себе времени на манёвр. Прямо по его курсу висела ловушка – наследие войны, они всё ещё встречались в небе на границе между Башнями и человеческими землями, видимо, оттуда она и попала сюда вместе с какой-то пылевой бурей. Пятно раскаленного воздуха – влетишь туда, и всё, останется только пепел. Времени на разговоры не было, так что Альмир, оценив расстояние, на котором находится Данар, и понимая, что тому ничего не угрожает, сложил крылья, собираясь поднырнуть под ловушку, что было гораздо проще, чем пытаться избежать встречи с ней другим способом, и совершенно не ожидал, что выходец из шахт бросится на помощь. Видимо, тот действительно считал Мира настолько слабым и неподготовленным, раз решил, будто тот может упасть. Времени не было, так что всё, что мог сделать Альмир – это извернуться и оттолкнуть Данара как можно дальше, туда, где ему не грозила опасность. Сам же он, не очень удачно поднырнув под ловушку, вынужден был раскрыть крылья раньше необходимого, чувствуя, как жаром опалило перья, к счастью, ветер заглушил его болезненный вскрик.

Дан, увидев, что Альмир неловко пытается выровняться, присмотрелся и понял, что случилось на самом деле. Мысленно выругавшись, он по широкой дуге облетел опасный участок и завис в воздухе, прикидывая, нужно ли ловить своего спутника, сильно ли он пострадал. Впрочем, тот достаточно быстро выровнялся и вновь полетел вперед.

Для Альмира всё было достаточно нерадостно – одно из крыльев болело, пусть и не настолько сильно, чтобы падать, хотя и летел Мир больше из упрямства, хотя, с другой стороны, сесть всё равно было некуда. Когда на горизонте появилась темная полоса леса, он перевел дыхание, радуясь, что скоро будет возможность отдохнуть и заняться крылом.

Данар тоже немного снизился, прикидывая, где будет лучше приземлиться. Выбора особого не было – деревья, насколько он мог разглядеть, стояли сплошной стеной, так что садиться пришлось на мёртвую землю, пусть и всего несколько шагов, но им пришлось идти по пеплу, перемешанному с песком, прежде чем скрыться под кронами деревьев. Альмиру там пришлось труднее – приходилось следить за положением крыльев, чтобы не задевать стволы и ветки, причем не только потому, что он пострадал, но и потому, что не привык прижимать их так плотно, и это не прибавляло ему хорошего настроения.

Вскоре они набрели на поляну, хотя едва ли этот участок свободного пространства можно было так назвать – топкая почва и небольшой ручеёк, убегавший куда-то в лес. Судя по всему, другого места для отдыха в ближайшее время они не найдут, да и взлететь отсюда пусть и не очень легко, но всё же было возможно. Данар по-прежнему молча занялся разведением небольшого бездымного костра. Закончив, он посмотрел на мрачного Альмира и проронил:

– Спасибо, – получив в ответ только злой взгляд, после чего Мир вернулся к копанию в своей сумке.

Дан пожал плечами, не собираясь навязываться – не маленький, сам сказал и так ведёт себя, – и уселся на поваленное дерево, прикрыв глаза.

Мир всё же нашёл сунутую перед вылетом матерью мазь и теперь пытался разглядеть крыло, по всему выходило, что сам он не дотянется.

– Помоги, – едва ли это можно было счесть просьбой, но иначе не получилось.

Данар молча подошёл ближе, забрал предложенное и, осмотрев в свете огня пострадавшие участки, занялся их обработкой. Альмир закусил губу, чтобы не проронить ни звука, да и вообще постарался отрешиться от происходящего, до той поры, пока Данар не вернул ему обратно бутылёк.

– Спасибо, – теперь пришла пора Альмиру скупо и неохотно благодарить.

Дан только кивнул, возвращаясь на свое место и думая, что навязанный крылатый, возможно, чего-то да стоит.

– Нужно лететь, – спустя какое-то время подал голос Мир. Он с неудовольствием заметил, что за короткое время отдыха амулет опять сместился, пусть и немного. В воздухе это движение цели было не особо заметным, а сейчас – напротив.

– Конечно, – Данар сноровисто потушил костер и добавил: – Указывай, – помня о том, что вечером направление сменилось.

Махнув в нужную сторону, Мир расправил крылья и недовольно поморщился: подняться с земли, кажется, будет непростой задачей, но вариантов всё равно не было.

Пока он прислушивался к своим ощущениям, Дан успел взлететь, пусть и невысоко, и завис в воздухе, дожидаясь своего спутника. И это вновь дёрнуло, так что Мир взлетел чуть резче, чем следовало, чуть не задев его крыльями.

– Поберегся бы, – заметил Данар. – Половина ночи впереди.

– Разберусь, – бросил в ответ Мир. Впрочем, летел он заметно медленней, чем над мёртвой землей.

Дан тоже не слишком спешил, подстроившись под его скорость, так что к рассвету они преодолели меньшее расстояние, чем могли бы, но от непредвиденных обстоятельств никуда не денешься.

Птицу, кружившую на фоне восходящего солнца, они увидели одновременно. Вместе и рванулись вниз, ближе к деревьям, с чего-то решив, что это не просто летающая для своего удовольствия птаха. Приземлившись, крылатые быстро укрылись за широкими ветвями, напряжённо следя за точкой в небе. Птица долго кружила над ними, слишком много времени для простого совпадения. Вскоре она скрылась из виду, но едва ли улетела далеко, скорее, затаилась по ведению чужой воли.

– Нужно уходить отсюда, – нарушил тишину Альмир.

– Согласен. Чуть в сторону?

Отклоняться от маршрута не хотелось, но здесь выбора не было, так что, прикинув, куда должен двигаться амулет, Альмир сказал:

– Южнее. Постараемся уйти так далеко, как сможем.

Данар кивнул, и они направились вглубь леса, стараясь идти так, чтобы их было не очень заметно с высоты. Густые кроны деревьев им в этом только помогали, хотя быстро двигаться не получалось: усталость ночного перелета давила, мешала сосредоточиться, да и крылья цеплялись за ветви даже у Данара, а что уж говорить о Мире.

От того места, где их заметила птица, мужчины ушли достаточно далеко, яркое солнце уже прилично припекало даже сквозь ветви, а земля под ногами начала проседать, словно они подходили всё ближе к болоту.

Вдруг Дан резко остановился, и его спутник только чудом не впечатался ему в спину, но удержался от комментариев, наоборот, прислушался, пытаясь понять, что заставило мужчину так поступить. Сзади и чуть сбоку послышался треск веток: тот, кто шёл в их сторону, не таился, вот только кто это – дикое животное или люди? Альмир отступил в сторону, стараясь дать спутнику больше пространства, и потянул из ножен меч. Бежать смысла не было, а взлететь здесь у них не было и шанса. Данар тоже достал оружие, но не меч, а что-то, похожее на глефу, но с выдвижными лезвиями на обоих концах, и, убедившись, что его спутник готов к бою, хмуро посмотрел на появившихся из-за деревьев противников. Наверное, это был лишь разведывательный отряд, не полноценная погоня, так что, можно сказать, им повезло. Четыре человека в лёгкой броне, и они даже не пытались поговорить: выхватив оружие, ринулись вперед.

Альмир, отбиваясь от своей двойки, с неудовольствием отметил, что Данар оказался прав: реальный бой не признавал никаких правил или уважения к сопернику, и ещё, похоже, живыми их оставлять не планировали. Возможно, только то, что после поражения на арене он тренировался гораздо больше, чем прежде, сейчас спасло ему жизнь.

Данар, в свою очередь вполглаза присматривавший за Альмиром, чтобы в случае чего немного сместиться и помешать его противникам, первым расправился со своими нападавшими, отделавшись глубоким порезом на руке. К этому моменту Мир прикончил одного противника и теснил второго, Дан не стал вмешиваться и постарался отдышаться и осмотреть ранение. Ждать ему долго не пришлось, Альмир каким-то странным финтом выбил оружие у своего противника и тут же добил его.

– Помощь нужна? – спросил он, обернувшись к Данару и увидев, что тот ранен. Мир старался храбриться, но на самом деле его порядком мутило.

– Пожалуй. Нужно перебинтовать, – не стал корчить из себя героя, управляющегося со всеми трудностями одной левой Данар. – С боевым крещением тебя, – криво улыбнулся он, видя выражение лица Мира.

– Давай отойдем немного в сторону и посмотрим, что можно сделать, – предложил Альмир, проигнорировав часть фразы. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы сюда вышли ещё люди, – он не сказал, что просто не готов к ещё одному бою, Данар прекрасно всё понимал сам.

Дан кивнул и, перехватив оружие поудобнее – на всякий случай – прислушался и пошёл в ту же сторону, что и раньше.

Они петляли, стараясь скрыться в подлеске от возможных преследователей, остановившись в итоге возле поваленного дерева, уже обильно поросшего мхом.

– Давай перевяжу, – достав из своей сумки всё необходимое, сказал Альмир: ему определенно необходимо было отвлечься от по-прежнему стоявшей перед глазами картины.

Данар, присев на то самое дерево, немного повернул руку, чтобы было удобнее, и критически осмотрел ее.

– Ерунда. Даже шрама не останется, – вынес вердикт он. – Но неприятно.

Ответа он не дождался, только тихое:

– Готово, – когда повязка заняла свое место.

– Придется дежурить поочередно. До заката ещё долго, сменимся дважды. Ложись, я тебя разбужу через три часа.

Альмир не стал спорить, к чему? Пусть ему и послышались в голосе Данара нотки жалости, и от этого хотелось вскинуться, сказать что-то язвительное – у него всегда это хорошо получалось, гораздо лучше, чем драки. Но он промолчал, не собираясь тратить драгоценное время отдыха, и начал готовить себе место для сна.

Дан, пока он возился, успел напиться и теперь сидел, смотря куда-то в одну точку и слушал лес. Кроме обычных звуков природы, ничего лишнего не было, значит, пока можно подумать о чем-то постороннем, например, о навязанном спутнике, который уже улегся и затих. Нет, он не проникся к нему теплыми чувствами, Альмир по-прежнему вызывал некоторое раздражение самим фактом своего существования и положения на социальной лестнице, но вместе с тем оказался в целом не таким уж бесполезным довеском в поисках – он явно подтянул свое умение вести бой. Что ж, пожалуй, они не поубивают друг друга до конца похода, а после снова разойдутся в разные стороны и вряд ли встретятся снова. Хотя об этом рано ещё было думать: их вылазка, только начавшись, уже преподносила сюрпризы, и весьма неприятные. Впрочем, Данар не допускал даже мысли, что у них не выйдет, зная, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Его дежурство прошло тихо, и, разбудив Альмира, как и обещал, через нужное время, он устроился сам, почти сразу провалившись в сон.

К вечеру, сменившись ещё раз, они, толком не отдохнув, устроились у разожжённого Альмиром костра, неторопливо ужиная и дожидаясь полной темноты. Пламя горело ровно, даря тепло, что в промозглой сырости леса было очень кстати. У Мира ныло подпалённое крыло и болели мышцы от слишком сильной, без возможности нормально отдохнуть, нагрузки, но он скорей бы убил себя, чем признался в этом. Единственной хорошей новостью было только то, что за день амулет не сдвинулся с места или хотя бы продолжал двигаться в одном направлении.

Но вот наконец солнце село, костер потушен, и можно было продолжать путь. На этот раз летели, внимательно осматривая пространство перед собой и по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить возможную опасность. Ночь прошла спокойно, хотя они торопились, и, может, даже слишком, но обоим хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от места стычки с людьми. К рассвету мужчины чуть ли не падали от усталости, но зато им удалось найти удобное место для ночлега – остров среди полноводной реки, у которой были настолько топкие берега, что преодолеть их можно было только на крыльях, а густой кустарник надежно укрыл крылатых от возможного наблюдения. Практически упав на землю, они отдышались, утолили жажду и вырубились, пользуясь тем, что большую часть дня растения укроют их и от солнца.

В таком состоянии крылатые могли бы проспать, кажется, вечность, но под вечер, ещё до заката, на берегу истошно растявкалась лиса, то ли расстроенная потерей добычи, то ли просто жаловавшаяся на свою тяжелую долю. Этот звук, так отличный от спокойствия леса, заставил мужчин вскочить и начать озираться по сторонам. Осознав, что им ничего не угрожает, крылатые, понимая, что ложиться обратно уже нет смысла – солнце зайдет через несколько часов, – занялись обустройством полноценного привала. Немного не хватало возможности приготовить нормальную еду, причём обоим, но выбирать не приходилось.

За ужином, перевязкой и чисткой оружия, прерываемыми лишь несколькими короткими обезличенными фразами, подошло нужное время, и мужчины вновь поднялись в воздух – пока невысоко, проверяя, нет ли чего подозрительного поблизости. Почти одновременно с ними с ветвей деревьев на берегу взлетела стая птиц, то ли просто испуганная их появлением, то ли по указке мага. Крылатые переглянулись: подобное происшествие вполне могло сулить неприятности, так что медлить не стоило.

С каждой минутой птиц становилось всё больше, и уже не получалось списывать всё на совпадение. Они явно окружали мужчин, и Данар сделал знак подниматься выше, надеясь вырваться, но их буквально придавили обратно, удерживая. Реку они уже перелетели, внизу расстилалось поле с редкими деревьями и кустарниками – укрыться было негде, но Дан всё же махнул Альмиру, предлагая снизиться, однако у их конвоя были совершенно иные планы. Едва ли мужчины прежде видели столько птиц, пусть и была опасна лишь часть из них, остальные просто закрывали своими крыльями небо. Их определенно куда-то вели, создавая живой коридор, и вырваться из него казалось невозможным. Данар, летя так, чтобы Альмир оставался за его спиной, всё больше мрачнел и настраивался на очередной бой – ничем иным эта ситуация закончиться не могла по определению.

В этом мельтешении крыльев время терялось, и казалось, что они уже часы летят в никуда без возможности даже осмотреться толком. Но вот наконец впереди показались огни, и их прижали ещё ближе к земле.

– Будь готов, – перекрикивая ветер и хлопанье крыльев, попросил Дан.

Альмир кивнул, не зная, что вообще сейчас можно сказать, хорошо хоть, как всегда в трудной ситуации, он был поразительно спокоен и не пытался метаться из стороны в сторону.

Огни оказались несколькими приличного размера кострами, рядом с которыми было около десятка человек. Прижав крылатых почти к самой земле, прямо к победно улыбавшемуся магу, стая застыла, как заслон, не давая уйти. Долго держаться в воздухе у мужчин не получилось бы, на самом деле их уже тянуло вниз – слишком сильно. Данар, по-прежнему держа Альмира за спиной, спустился первым и мрачно посмотрел на человека, Мир завис над землей. Маг победно улыбался, пока его воины окружали крылатых, и чуть ослабил контроль над птицами.

Данар, заметив это, решил, что, пожалуй, это их единственный шанс, и выхватил оружие. Альмир, не отводящий взгляда от спутника и тоже готовый к бою, сначала подумал, что ему показалось, но нет, этот знак все знали с детства: «Уходи, опасность!» – вот что он говорил. И Мир послушался, рванулся прочь сквозь заслон из птиц, сразу взяв максимальную скорость. Ему удалось прорваться, эффект неожиданности сработал на все сто, и он взлетел так высоко, как только мог, слыша вслед проклятия и звон стали. Задерживаться на одном месте крылатый не стал, понимая, что сейчас ничем не сможет помочь, и направился туда, где чувствовалось тепло амулета, наверное, потому что это направление он мог поддерживать не думая.

Данар, краем глаза заметивший, что его спутник правильно понял посыл, окончательно влился в ритм боя, прорываясь к магу. Человеческие воины сильны, особенно так, на земле, когда у крылатых нет возможности воспользоваться своим преимуществом, а уж если их поддерживает маг, то битва и вовсе может быть безнадежной, но Данар не собирался сдаваться, как и всегда в своей жизни: пока он стоит на ногах – будет драться, вырывая у судьбы шанс на ещё один вдох.

Альмир не мог сказать, как далеко он отлетел, кружившая стая птиц уже давно скрылась за спиной, когда он замедлил полёт, а потом и вовсе опустился на землю. Он знал, что поступает неправильно, нужно было лететь, пытаться скрыться от человеческого мага, чтобы не было и шанса, что его найдут, но Мир не мог. Дело в том, что он никогда прежде не оставлял вот так своего собрата, практически на верную смерть, а то и что похуже – людские маги любили приносить крылатых в жертву своим богам, кроваво и страшно. Альмир видел то, что оставалось после такого, и не желал этого никому, даже Данару. И пусть от него сейчас зависело гораздо больше жизней. Пусть. Мужчина взлетел и, поднявшись высоко, почти на грани своих возможностей, направился обратно.

Костры всё ещё горели, Мир заметил их свет издалека, но не было и намека на птиц, да и тишина стояла слишком звенящая. Крылатому было страшно, возможно, впервые в жизни он был настолько напуган, но Альмир всё равно приземлился – в стороне, достаточно далеко, давая себе возможность в случае опасности скрыться. Сердце стучало в горле, и казалось, что этот звук слышен по всей округе. В темноте Мир наступил на что-то мягкое, неприятно хрустнувшее под ногой – птица, упавшая замертво, и не одна, кажется, вся земля вокруг стоянки была усыпана ими, а значит, маг, контролировавший их, мёртв. Но что случилось с Данаром?

По мере приближения к огню встречались мёртвые тела, но крылатого по-прежнему не было видно. Но вот Альмир заметил что-то светлое впереди и, не раздумывая долго, поспешил туда. На земле лицом вниз, как-то странно вывернув одно крыло, недвижимо лежал Данар, его одежда потемнела от крови, но в руке он по-прежнему сжимал древко своего оружия. В первый момент Миру показалось, что тот мёртв, крылатый даже замер: ощущение от понимания, что кто-то отдал за него жизнь, было неприятным, даже болезненным, словно в сердце вогнали иглу – медленно, давая почувствовать ее холод. Он уже собирался уходить – право, мёртвому всё равно, где найти свой последний приют, а Миру важнее завершить полет, но Дан пошевелился, и обрадованный Альмир склонился над ним. Поспешность чуть не стоила ему жизни: даже в таком состоянии, едва ли понимая, что происходит вокруг, Данар всё же пытался защищаться.

– Тише! – рыкнул на него Альмир, перехватывая руку с оружием.

Дан замер, узнав голос, и хрипло спросил:

– Зачем ты здесь?

– Прогуляться решил, – буркнул Мир. – Встать можешь?

– Не знаю, – Данар медленно, ломаными движениями приподнялся и сел, морщась и явно сдерживая ругательства или стоны. Пострадавшее крыло попыталось сложиться, но безуспешно. – Похоже, вывих, – он всё-таки встал, пусть и с трудом, пошатываясь.

– Нужно уходить, – нервно оглядываясь, сказал Альмир. – Тебе помочь?

– Помоги. Вправить сможешь?

– Здесь? Может, чуть отойдем? Всё равно сразу лететь не получится.

– Зато смогу идти, не заваливаясь на сторону, это сейчас важнее.

– Хорошо, – признавая его правоту, кивнул Мир и внимательней осмотрел поврежденное крыло. – Постарайся стоять ровно, – попросил он, прежде чем сильно дернуть.

Данар стоически перенес довольно болезненную процедуру, только скрипнув зубами от неприятных ощущений.

– Спасибо. Где амулет? На какое-то время меня хватит, нужно уйти как можно дальше.

– В той же стороне, куда мы летели, – ответил Альмир, критически осматривая своего спутника. – Мне кажется, они остановились.

– Ты думаешь, я сейчас соображаю, где мы? – огрызнулся Дан. – Веди уже.

Альмир бросил на него взгляд, прикидывая, сколько вообще крылатый сможет пройти в таком состоянии, и пошел вперед, прислушиваясь к шагам за спиной, чтобы в случае чего успеть помочь. Данар шел тяжело, но ровно, берёг дыхание и считал про себя шаги, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то чётком, не давать себе возможности осознать, насколько болит всё тело. Он знал, что если остановится или даст слабину, то ближайшие несколько часов точно не встанет, а сейчас этого допускать никак нельзя. Альмир же старался не торопиться, не из жалости, конечно, просто толку от того, что они быстро устанут и не смогут идти, не было. Вот только была ещё и тревога: он понимал, что в том бою пострадало не только крыло Дана, слишком уж сильно тот был покрыт кровью, пусть большая часть её была чужой. Нужно было найти воду и внимательней осмотреть спутника, но Мир даже не знал, как к этому подойти.

Постепенно звезды тускнели, начало светлеть небо. Впереди показалась небольшая роща, и Альмир, слыша, что шаги за спиной становятся всё медленнее, направился к ней. Место для отдыха было неудачным – слишком открытое, но рядом шумела вода, да и едва ли они могли сегодня пройти хоть ещё немного, не Данар – уж точно, и так удивительно, что он столько продержался.

В роще почти не было подлеска, а кроны деревьев стремились ввысь: днем они даже тени толком не дадут, и чем дальше они заходили, тем больше Альмир был недоволен местом, где придется остановиться. Но вот Дан запнулся, и сомнения отошли на второй план – они не пройдут больше.

– Ещё немного, – сказал Мир своему спутнику. – Доберёмся до воды, и можно будет устраиваться.

– Хорошо, – едва слышно отозвался Дан.

Они дошли до неширокой речки, и Данар практически рухнул на землю там же, где стоял, проваливаясь в забытьё, больше похожее на глубокий обморок.

– Просто прекрасно, – буркнул Альмир. Он всё ещё был уверен, что Дану досталось гораздо сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и не хотелось бы, чтобы тот за время дневного отдыха истёк кровью, так что мужчина, и сам уставший до темных точек, мелькавших перед глазами, всё же решил осмотреть своего спутника и устроить его удобнее, насколько это было возможно.

Мир, с трудом стянув с крылатого пропитанную кровью, потом и грязью одежду, оторопел: ран было много, и одна, на бедре, довольно глубокая, до сих пор кровоточила. Данар на манипуляции со своим телом не отреагировал от слова совсем, что в некотором роде было Альмиру на руку: он с трудом представлял, что крылатый должен был бы чувствовать, будь он в сознании. За жителем Башен было трудно заподозрить умение справляться с ранами, но Альмир и здесь отличился – его мать была лекарем. Конечно, мужчине было до нее далеко, да и он никогда особо этим не интересовался, хотя разобраться с подобным он был вполне в состоянии, другое дело, что всё это требовало сил и времени. Но лежавший в беспамятстве крылатый готов был жизнь отдать, чтобы Мир спасся, пусть не из добрых побуждений, а ради общей цели, только не все способны на такой поступок, так что Альмир со вздохом принялся готовить всё необходимое.

Закончил он, когда солнце уже жарило вовсю, деревья действительно почти не давали тени, только прохлада от воды спасала ситуацию. Данар так толком и не пришел в себя, только несколько раз что-то пробормотал. Миру хотелось спать, но он был не уверен, что сможет проснуться в случае, если спутнику станет хуже или если появятся незваные гости, так что он окунулся в холодную воду, стараясь прогнать усталость, заодно приводя себя в порядок, а после присел, прислонившись к дереву, рядом с Даном и прикрыл глаза. Мужчина дремал, но при этом слышал все шорохи вокруг.

Данар очнулся только ближе к вечеру – открыл глаза и чуть повернул голову, пытаясь понять, где он и что с ним. Убедившись, что они одни, о его ранах позаботились, и Альмир, судя по всему, не пострадал, крылатый негромко попросил:

– Дай воды, – и после секундной заминки: – Пожалуйста.

Мир вздрогнул и открыл глаза, явно пытаясь понять, что от него хотят: его всё же вырубило, пусть и проснуться он смог от первого тихого слова.

– Сейчас, – Альмир потянулся к своей фляге: не хотелось вскакивать и тащиться к реке. – Сам сможешь, или помочь? – уточнил он, откручивая крышку и подавая предмет Дану.

Тот молча приложился к горлышку, снова прикрыв глаза. Напившись, крылатый уточнил:

– Почему ты не улетел? Нет, спасибо, конечно, что вытащил, но всё-таки?

– Просто не улетел, – буркнул Мир, поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь размять крылья, хотя это было достаточно сложно из-за деревьев. – Неважно.

Данар скептически на него посмотрел и осторожно уселся, оглядывая бинты на теле и прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Сегодняшнюю ночь придется идти пешком, а потом, думаю, смогу лететь, пусть и не быстро, – негромко сказал он.

– Может, стоит переждать? – не очень уверенно предложил Альмир: он понимал, что опасно находиться так близко к месту недавней стычки, но состояние Данара действительно вызывало опасения. – На тебе места живого нет.

– Знаю, – вздохнул Дан. – Но и сидеть тут – тоже не выход. Я справлюсь.

– Справишься, – после ночного перехода Мир в этом не сомневался, – но лучше тебе от этого не станет. Ладно, не будем спорить, выходим после заката.

Данар кивнул и подтянул поближе свою сумку – стоило что-нибудь съесть, хоть аппетита особо и не было.

– Как твое крыло? – уточнил он чуть позже, припомнив, что ожог был довольно приличным, а тут ещё вчерашний полет через стаю птиц, которые вполне могли повредить не защищенную перьями кожу.

– Лучше, чем твое, – отмахнулся Альмир.

– Я живучий, – невесело усмехнулся Дан. – Все кости целы, а остальное пройдет.

– Знаешь, у всех есть предел… – начал было Мир, но оборвал себя. – Если ты готов, то можно идти.

– Да, идем. Спасибо ещё раз, – Данар аккуратно встал, всё же поморщившись, и посмотрел по сторонам. – Придётся тебе опять указывать дорогу.

– Я здесь именно для этого, – ответил Мир, подхватывая свои вещи и, прислушавшись к себе, пошел в прежнем направлении.

Дан двинулся следом, размышляя обо всём произошедшем. Честно говоря, Альмир его удивил – оба чётко знали, что найти амулет важнее всего, но то, что Мир не просто вернулся, но и позаботился о раненом сородиче, которого явно недолюбливал, заставляло немного поменять сложившееся мнение о крылатом. Вот только значило ли случившееся что-то для самого Альмира? Данар так не думал. Судя по его реакции и некоторым фразам в самом начале их похода, Альмир не отказался бы повторить их дуэль с расчётом на то, что победителем выйдет он, а значит, Дан должен дожить до этого момента. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, крылатый посмотрел на почти темное уже небо и снова начал считать шаги, отвлекаясь от неприятных ощущений.

– Данар? – спустя какое-то время донесся до него несколько встревоженный голос. – Остановимся?

– На полчаса, не больше, – Дан мог бы идти ещё пару часов, но тогда и привал был бы продолжительнее.

– Хоть столько, – негромко сказал Альмир, глядя на его достаточно бледное лицо. Может, выходец из шахт и не понимал этого, но ему явно нужен был отдых.

Данар осторожно опустился на землю. Раны ныли, но хоть крыло беспокоило уже не так сильно. Ничего, эти несколько дней нужно просто пережить, дальше будет легче, – напомнил он сам себе и посмотрел на Альмира.

– Что? – по привычке огрызнулся тот. Кстати, выглядел он не очень-то и уставшим.

– Всё в порядке, – покачал головой Дан. Не говорить же о том, что он тоже не особо хотел показывать свою слабость, пусть и вынужденную.

Альмир пожал плечами и отвернулся. От озвученного получаса оставалось всё меньше времени, а значит, скоро опять нужно будет идти, хорошо хоть на равнине, куда они вышли почти сразу после того как стемнело, можно было не бояться зацепиться крыльями, но, с другой стороны, у них не было укрытия.

Через отведённое самому себе время Данар поднялся, и они снова пошли вперед, не спеша, в том же темпе, что и до отдыха.

От монотонной ходьбы устаешь сильнее, чем от полёта, а расстояние, которое можно покрыть таким образом, гораздо меньше, так что к утру мужчины, обернувшись назад, всё ещё могли видеть на горизонте ту рощу, где пережидали прошлый день. Но самое неприятное было не в этом: впереди, насколько позволял разглядеть предрассветный полумрак, не было даже чахлого кустарника, и день им предстояло провести буквально в поле. Это было бы слишком опасно, так что они продолжали шагать вперед.

На овраг или, скорее, промоину в земле они наткнулись почти случайно. Не очень хорошее укрытие, да и под осыпающимся краем было тесно настолько, что крылья приходилось сворачивать больше обычного даже Дану, а на то, чтобы нормально прилечь, не стоило и рассчитывать, но ничего лучшего всё равно не предвиделось.

– Нельзя спать одновременно, – озвучил очевидное Альмир. – Отдыхай, потом я.

Данар не стал возражать и практически сразу уснул, несмотря на неудобную позу – чувствовал он себя не слишком хорошо. Альмир же постарался устроиться поудобнее, готовясь выжидать время, и только когда Дан задышал ровнее, окончательно провалившись в сон, мужчина позволил себе посмотреть на него внимательней. От долгого перехода несколько ран опять начали кровоточить, и кровь уже просочилась сквозь бинты, пачкая одежду. Мир недовольно поморщился: он оценил силу духа своего спутника, но вот это уже казалось лишним. А ведь тот говорил, что уже к вечеру сможет лететь. Покосившись на свернутые крылья, Альмир только вздохнул: едва ли его предложение повременить с полётом будет услышано. Было достаточно странно тревожиться о Данаре, особенно если учесть, что желание сровнять его с землёй никуда не исчезло.

Дан проснулся, как от толчка, и распахнул глаза. Судя по солнцу, было около полудня, и мужчина посмотрел на сидевшего с довольно мрачным выражением лица Альмира.

– Почему ты меня не разбудил?

– Как раз собирался, – сказал тот, даже не повернувшись к собеседнику.

Данар скептически хмыкнул и ответил:

– Тогда теперь твоя очередь. Пока всё тихо?

– Степные волки заглядывали, – равнодушно бросил Альмир. Отпив немного воды из фляги, он постарался устроиться удобнее и, прикрыв глаза, продолжил: – Но мы показались им неинтересными. А в остальном всё тихо.

Дан сел и с неудовольствием посмотрел на себя. Было бы неплохо перевязать раны, но, чтобы это сделать, нужно было добраться до реки или озера, так что пока придется оставить как есть. Но была и хорошая новость – крыло почти не беспокоило. Всё же отличия в анатомии от тех же людей были весьма полезны: крылатые даже без магии довольно быстро восстанавливались после различных травм. Но сейчас Данару казалось, что недостаточно быстро, ведь они теряли время, что было абсолютно непростительно, особенно теперь. Чем дольше они ищут, чем больше задерживаются, тем выше риск, что дома кто-то останется без еды, лишится возможности выжить. Такие мысли не помогали, да и к тому же вновь заставляли злиться на Альмира – просто как на того, кто привык видеть совсем иную жизнь.

Мир дернулся во сне, крылом задевая свод их убежища, и подсохшая глина с готовностью пылью посыпалась вниз, добавляя ещё грязи на перья и одежду. Данар мысленно помянул тихим незлым словом всех людей, из-за которых они вынуждены рисковать жизнями – своими и родных, – и постарался сосредоточиться на происходящем вокруг. Что толку от того, что он сорвется на чём-нибудь, не достигнув цели? Время тянулось слишком медленно, словно издеваясь, и всё труднее было оставаться в одном положении, хотелось размять крылья, но Дан не хотел рисковать.

– Решил отплатить ответной любезностью? – ворвался в его мысли язвительный голос. – Не стоило.

– Учту на будущее, – Дан осознал, что пока он старался примирить относительное спокойствие этого места и самоощущение, солнце начало клониться к закату.

– Постарайся, – хмыкнул Альмир, поднимаясь и осторожно выглядывая из-под земляного навеса. – Вроде чисто.

– До темноты всё равно ещё несколько часов, так что не спеши с выводами, – покачал головой Данар, тоже вставая.

– Думаешь, стоит ждать погони? Непохоже, что те, с кем мы столкнулись, хоть как-то были связаны с амулетом, скорее, наша встреча – обычная случайность. Хотя разозлённые неудачей люди обычно непредсказуемы.

– Маг мог выходить на связь с кем-то в ближайшем городе, пусть и нечасто, – пояснил Дан. – Возможно, нам повезло, и пока о гибели того отряда ещё не знают, но это ненадолго, – он осторожно приподнял крылья, стараясь ничего не задеть и не зацепить Альмира, и добавил: – Ночью летим, а не идем, это в любом случае будет быстрее.

– А на следующий вечер ты вообще двигаться не сможешь? – несколько язвительно уточнил Мир. Впрочем, он не хотел задеть, кажется, крылатый умудрился волноваться об этом выходце из шахт, и это ему совершенно не нравилось.

– Я же не собираюсь соревноваться с тобой в скорости полета, – хмыкнул Данар. – Ты в любом случае вырвешься вперед, не переживай. Просто я не могу и дальше торчать практически на одном месте.

– Да при чём здесь соревнования? Тебя почти прикончили на той поляне, у тебя до сих пор раны кровоточат, а ты собираешься добавить себе нагрузку! Хотя, знаешь, поступай как хочешь. Полёт так полёт, мне же проще. Свалишься, ловить не буду.

Данар одарил его довольно тяжёлым взглядом и тихо сказал:

– Каждый новый день в шахтах – это борьба за возможность просто жить, за возможность поставить хоть что-то на стол, чтобы накормить семью, за возможность ещё раз посмотреть на небо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взлететь. Ты знаешь, сколько лет и сил я потратил на то, чтобы пробиться в Академию, сколько всего перенесли мои родные, чтобы помочь мне воплотить мечту? Я доведу тебя до амулета и пусть не переживу этого похода, но магия вернется к нашему народу, и моя семья и друзья смогут понять, для чего нам крылья на самом деле, – Дан отвернулся и сел обратно на землю спиной к Миру, давая понять, что минута откровенности закончилась.

– Потрясающая жертвенность, – достаточно едко бросил Альмир, хотя слова Дана заставили его на какую-то секунду замереть: таким не бросаются, скорее уж, это было похоже на клятву. – А ты не думал о том, что будет после того, как к нам вернётся магия? Или все твои мысли заканчиваются на героической гибели, которую едва ли хоть кто-то оценит?

– Погибать я не собираюсь, но такой вариант нельзя исключить, – ответил Данар, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. – Когда магия вернётся, крылатые не будут зависеть от ограничений, налагаемых щитами, мы сможем жить полноценно, сможем доказать людям, что они – отнюдь не венец творения. Возможно, будет ещё одна война, но уже совершенно на других условиях. Или у тебя есть другое видение будущего?

– Я бы исключил из него войну, – признался Альмир. На этот раз он не зубоскалил, а говорил именно то, что думает. – Но меня никто не спросит.

Он замолчал, глядя на противоположный, пологий склон оврага. Ещё было слишком светло для того, чтобы вылетать, но оставаться на месте было совершенно невыносимо.

– А ты небезнадёжен, – глухо добавил Дан после небольшой паузы и поднялся, повернувшись к собеседнику. – Стоит поесть, уже через полчаса будет достаточно сумеречно, – перевел он тему.

Альмир с трудом удержался от пожелания спутнику держать свое мнение при себе и молча достал очередной паёк – всё же ничего неприятного тот не сказал.

Оставшееся до заката время прошло в тишине, но не настолько напряжённой, как могло было быть после всего сказанного. Солнце село, и мужчины, удостоверившись, что вокруг всё спокойно, выбрались из оврага и наконец расправили крылья. Данар плавно поднялся в воздух, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и кивнул:

– Можем лететь.

Альмир не стал спорить и пытаться что-то доказать – полёт, так полёт, но он определенно не собирался даже оглядываться на своего спутника. Упадёт – его проблемы.

Не упал. Мир, несмотря на всю свою решимость, хоть и не оборачивался, но слушал ночь внимательнее обычного, где-то в глубине души зная, что не оставит собрата погибать, как бы он ни относился к нему и его дурной идее лететь с травмой.

Лететь, даже медленнее обычного, всё равно было лучше, чем идти – за эту ночь крылатые преодолели гораздо большее расстояние, чем вчера. Ближе к рассвету им повезло, показался ещё один лес, и пусть через него проходила людская дорога, в стороне вполне можно было найти тихое место, чтобы отдохнуть. Забившись в самую чащу, они вздохнули чуть свободнее.

– Костёр разжечь? – уточнил Альмир, ему самому это казалось несколько лишним.

– Не стоит, – покачал головой Данар, устало опускаясь на землю. – Поможешь с перевязкой? Жаль, воды тут нет, но хоть так…

– Помогу, – спокойно кивнул Альмир, ища всё необходимое.

Дан, тоже порывшись в своей сумке, достал чистую ткань, которую можно было использовать в качестве бинтов – не всё же грабить своего спутника. В четыре руки они быстро разобрались со сменой повязок, порадовавшись про себя, что за прошедшую ночь новых кровавых пятен не появилось. Хотя одна из ран всё же заставила Альмира хмуриться.

– Если завтра не найдем воду, чтобы нормально всё обработать, получишь заражение, – сказал он, осторожно собирая старые бинты.

– Может, ночью что попадётся, – вздохнул Данар. – Спасибо за помощь.

– Для твоего же блага надеюсь, что попадётся, – Мир, радуясь тому, что здесь достаточно места, отошел практически на другой край небольшой поляны, где они остановились, и расправил крылья. Дан молча сидел, прикрыв глаза и тоже отдыхая – спать ещё не хотелось, несмотря на усталость от перелета. Но хоть крыло не слишком беспокоило, и то хорошо.

– Кто первый на страже? – нарушил тишину Альмир.

– Давай я посижу, – по-прежнему не открывая глаз, отозвался Данар.

– Уверен? – на самом деле Мир с удовольствием бы завалился спать – прошлые дни и ему дались тяжело, но он помнил раны под повязками Дана и уже начинающие немного выцветать синяки: выходцу из шахт отдых явно был нужнее.

– Уверен, – криво улыбнулся тот. – Отдыхай.

– Дело твоё.

Альмир расстелил одеяло и с удовольствием на нем растянулся.

– Не сиди до последнего, – пробурчал он и, закрыв глаза, буквально провалился в черноту сна без сновидений.

Данар хмыкнул в ответ на последнюю фразу и устроился поудобнее. Вокруг раздавались обычные звуки леса – шуршание, щебет, шелест, – всё это успокаивало и настраивало на миролюбивый лад. Крылатый проследил взглядом за каким-то мелким зверьком, пробежавшим по краю их поляны, и снова прикрыл глаза, по-прежнему внимательно прислушиваясь. Лес жил обычной дневной жизнью, ничего не указывало на приближение человека, но всё же Данар не расслаблялся: не стоило верить спокойствию, которое в любой момент могло стать смертельно опасным.

Выждав положенные часы своего дежурства, Дан прошелся по поляне, разминая ноги, и негромко позвал:

– Альмир, просыпайся.

– Уже, – сказал тот не открывая глаз. Он действительно проснулся, стоило только Данару встать, но не торопился подниматься, но вот теперь пришлось, так что мужчина неохотно сел, показывая, что готов к вахте. – Можешь отдыхать.

Дан кивнул и устроился на своем месте. Пока всё было тихо, так что оставалась надежда, что до вечера их никто не побеспокоит. Альмир, несколько тревожно посмотрев в его сторону, прислушался к себе. Удивительно, но та маленькая искорка – сияние амулета – стала гораздо больше. Кажется, им везло, или, наоборот, стоило насторожиться? Вдруг впереди ловушка? В любом случае отступать некуда, остается только двигаться вперед и постараться не угробиться в процессе.

Остаток дня прошел спокойно, лишь несколько раз где-то на грани слышимости прошел представитель местных крупных хищников, но звери обычно не нападали на крылатых, так что Альмир не особо и встревожился.

Солнце уже прилично спустилось к горизонту, когда проснулся Данар.

– Как у нас дела? – поинтересовался он, неохотно вставая.

– За то время, что ты спал, ничего не изменилось.

– Отлично, – Дан посмотрел на небо, прикидывая, сколько осталось до заката, и закопался в сумку – стоило перекусить.

– Амулет уже близко, – проронил Альмир, он по-прежнему не двигался и, кажется, был слишком отрешен.

Данар поднял голову.

– Перемещается или уже нет?

– На самом деле, уже несколько дней направление не меняется, но это ничего не значит. Они могут двигаться нам навстречу, или просто прямо, никуда не поворачивая, или оставаться на месте, я не могу точно определить.

– Понятно. Я бы поставил на то, что его уже куда-то привезли, потому что прошлую ночь мы шли пешком, а значит, ушли недалеко. Возможно, как раз в тот город, который должен быть поблизости, раз через этот лес идет дорога.

– Тот храм, куда вы пробирались, он был в городе? – Альмир впервые показал, что знает о той вылазке.

– Да, – не удивился вопросу Дан. – Почти в центре, – он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, – но довольно высокий и с большими оконными проемами под крышей по периметру, насколько я понимаю, чтобы хватало солнечного света. Если разбить такое окно, внутрь можно пробраться со сложенными крыльями и успеть спланировать на пол.

– Ты думаешь, в этот раз будет так же? Хотя зачем им помещать настоящую вещь в храм? Или думают, что мы решим, что там подделка?

– А откуда люди знают, что мы знаем, где может находиться настоящий амулет? – возразил Данар. – Та подделка была довольно качественно сделана, значит, ее выставляли на всеобщее обозрение, почему бы в этот раз не показать какой-нибудь высокостоящей особе истинную ценность? Я не говорю, что нам точно нужно лететь именно в этот город и в этот храм, но если так сложится, то хотя бы какое-то преимущество у нас будет.

– Что-то вроде тайной сходки? – задумчиво сказал Мир. – В любом случае нам стоит быть осторожней, чтобы не попасться дозору.

– Это точно, границы города неплохо охраняются… А внутри рассчитывать придется только на скорость полета и на то, что маги по ночам тоже спят, по крайней мере большая их часть.

– Посмотрим, – Альмир поднялся на ноги, разминая крылья, – главное добраться. Ты готов лететь?

– Готов, – Данар тоже встал. – Удачи нам.

Альмир считал, что от удачи мало что зависит, но спорить не стал, оттолкнулся от земли, чувствуя, как крылья ловят воздушный поток, и взлетел.

Через пару часов неспешного полета впереди прямо по ходу движения показалась громада города, в неверном свете звёзд блеснула и протекавшая через него река. Рисковать и соваться туда совершенно без подготовки не хотелось обоим, так что мужчины не сговариваясь опустились на берег реки, тот, что сильнее был покрыт лесом.

– Амулет там, или нам дальше? – уточнил Данар, прикидывая, сколько времени займет обработка раны, получится ли сделать это сейчас.

– Я не знаю, – тихо сказал Альмир, он пытался сосредоточиться, но для него пока просто горело личное солнце на горизонте, – не с такого расстояния, но едва ли все будет так просто.

– Хорошо. Тогда давай я по возможности быстро приведусь в порядок, чтобы не загнуться через пару дней, и облетим город на максимально близком расстоянии. Может, будет понятнее, где именно нужное нам место.

– Действуй, – всё так же негромко сказал Альмир, пребывая в своих мыслях и ощущениях. – Скажешь, если понадобится помощь.

Дан кивнул и отошел к воде. Управившись с беспокоившей раной самостоятельно, благо опыт был, он ещё немного поплескался, смывая пыль и кровь, и вернулся к своему спутнику.

– Летим?

– Отдохни пока, – покачал головой Мир, – мне нужно ещё немного времени.

– Как скажешь.

Долго на берегу они всё же не задержались – лишь столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы высохли крылья Данара. Вскоре они уже неслись к городу, стараясь держаться как можно выше, там, где уже не летают птицы, и человеческие щиты не могут причинить вреда.

Крылатые облетели почти всю границу города, когда Альмир, бывший немного впереди, замедлился. Данар, заметив это, тоже снизил скорость, выжидающе глядя на своего спутника, на что тот указал куда-то вниз, где, с трудом различимые с такой высоты, у ворот с внутренней стороны достаточно большой группой стояли люди: по-видимому, амулет или только привезли, или собирались увозить прочь. Второй вариант был бы предпочтительнее: в дороге, на открытом пространстве, у крылатых было некоторое преимущество, даже если среди людей был не один маг. Но пока люди определялись, они могли только ждать.

Мир заметил весьма удобное место дальше по дороге и привлек внимание Данара, указывая на него: им не мешало бы поговорить спокойно, не повышая голоса. Дан кивнул, и крылатые направились вниз и в сторону.

– Амулет у них? – сразу задал главный вопрос Данар.

– Да. На таком расстоянии я не могу ошибиться, он у мага, который стоял в центре и больше других жестикулировал.

– Хорошо, – задумчиво отозвался Дан. – Подождем, пока не выяснится, куда они направляются – в город или из него?

– Отсюда достаточно хорошо будет видно, если они покинут город, – Альмир указал на просвет между деревьями. – Людей не так уж и много, но среди них несколько магов, у нас будет только один шанс.

– Маги, как правило, не очень хорошие бойцы, они больше полагаются на другие свои умения. Если действовать быстро, то вполне можно успеть, тем более что там деревья мешать не будут.

– Здесь мне остается только положиться на твой опыт, – сдерживая пустое раздражение, сказал Мир. – И что, просто упадём на них с неба, если они покинут город?

– Именно, – получил он вполне серьёзный ответ. – Эффект неожиданности. Помнишь, как ты улетел сквозь птичью стаю?

– Не думаю, что смогу это забыть, – Альмир нервно дернул крыльями: этот момент и правда слишком чётко врезался в память, как и нечто другое. – Снова собираешься подставиться?

– Твоя жизнь важнее, так что да, будешь прикрывать мне спину и разбираться с особо ретивыми воинами, – ответил Данар. Малое количество света не позволяло разобрать выражение его лица, но голос звучал спокойно, может, прорвалось только чуть горечи.

– Я не смогу, как ты, – ещё пару дней назад Мир бы не сказал этого, даже перед неминуемой гибелью не стал бы, но теперь нежелание уступать всё же перестало быть главным, – идти вперёд до последнего, – решив прервать этот момент откровенности, он быстро закончил: – Чтобы активировать амулет, достаточно капли моей крови, буду я жив при этом или мёртв – не имеет значения.

Дан помолчал.

– Хорошо, я понял, – наконец глухо проронил он. – Но всё же постарайся выжить, потому что наш народ и так потерял уже многих.

– Постараюсь не доставить тебе такого удовольствия, – хмыкнул Мир, словно не было недавнего признания. – У меня ещё хватает дел и планов.

Данар промолчал и посмотрел в сторону города.

– Стоп, по-моему, они вышли, – сказал он через пару минут.

– Взлетаем и ждём, пока они отойдут на достаточное расстояние от города? – уточнил Альмир.

– Да. На рожон не лезь, прикрывай, – напомнил Данар и, больше не медля, поднялся в воздух.

Люди шли плотным строем, и казалось, что опасности они ждали не с воздуха – похоже, крылатые попали в центр одной из достаточно частых свар магов. Это бы объяснило всё: перевозку амулета ночью, то, как люди вглядывались в темноту и узкие просветы между деревьями, а ещё они торопились, постоянно подгоняли коней, которым и так тяжело давался ночной перегон. Альмир старался не упускать из виду ничего из происходящего на земле, но и на Данара постоянно поглядывал, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда придет пора действовать.

Сигнала он не дождался, но не потому что Дан спасовал, нет, просто в их планы вмешались. На дорогу высыпали люди – их было слишком много, непонятно, как до этого они сохраняли тишину, и ночь наполнилась звоном стали и вспышками магии. Отряд теснили, и во всей этой круговерти тот, кто вёз амулет, оказался чуть в стороне, видимо, пытаясь спастись, вернуться обратно в город.

– Это наш шанс! – прокричал Альмир, уже не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать.

Крылатые могут поднимать вес порой даже больше собственного, пусть обычно и не рискуют, только подростки, желая доказать свою силу, таскают друг друга над пропастью, но не Мир, ему никогда прежде не приходилось этого делать. Данар, услышав его, понял, что спутник имеет в виду, спикировал вниз и резко дёрнул в сторону голову мага, успевшего вскинуть руки для заклинания, ломая ему шею. Мужчина обмяк, но Дан, не давая телу упасть, перехватил его и взлетел, направляясь в сторону леса, туда, где они с Альмиром отдыхали днём, Мир рванул следом. В горячке боя никто не заметил пропажи мага, наверное, именно это было той самой пресловутой удачей, в которую Альмир не верил, иначе как можно было объяснить то, что они ушли, так и не получив в спину потока огня.

Опустившись на поляну, крылатые перевели дыхание, а Мир старался не смотреть на упавшего тряпичной куклой человека: его гибель была ожидаемой и позволяла не тратить время впустую, но Альмир все еще не научился спокойно воспринимать смерть, даже человеческую.

– Я не знаю, как это будет, – предупредил он Данара, всё же пересиливая себя и присаживаясь у тела, – об этом нигде не говорилось, – амулет нашёлся на шее мага в полотняном мешочке – небольшой камень в форме язычка пламени приветливо зажёгся, оказавшись в руках Мира. – Может, стоит отлететь дальше от города? – он говорил, но при этом совершенно не мог отвести взгляд от чуда на своей ладони.

– Не стоит тянуть время. Мы в любом случае выиграли эту битву, – Данар говорил глухо, и Альмир, посмотрев на него, понял, что тот так и не сложил крылья полностью, а значит, лететь просто не сможет.

Мир почувствовал укол вины: он знал о том, что крыло спутника еще далеко как не в порядке, мог бы и сам подхватить человека, вот только этого уже не изменишь. Злясь на себя, мужчина достал нож из-за голенища сапога и полоснул по ладони, сжимая амулет в кулаке и давая ему напиться своей крови. Для него ничего не изменилось, совершенно ничего, может, только опалило руку так сильно, словно в ней был кусок раскалённого железа, и все – никаких вспышек или ощущения огромной силы. Он мог бы решить, что просто оказался одним из тех, кто лишён магии, вот только хранители амулета всегда были магами, об этом говорили все хроники.

– И что теперь? – несколько потерянно сказал он.

– Может, нужно вернуть амулет на нашу землю? – предположил Дан. – Туда, откуда его украли, ты должен знать.

– А что если его заберут снова? – с сомнением спросил Альмир. На самом деле он просто не хотел отдавать эту частицу чистого света кому бы то ни было, но это шло не из сердца, а как будто было нашёптано, так что мужчина встряхнулся, постарался очистить мысли и сказал: – Я должен отдать амулет отцу.

– Сначала нужно вернуться домой, – Данар вздохнул, понимая, что ближайшие пару дней он опять ничем не будет отличаться от простого человека. – Идём, найдём другую поляну, почище, – он с явным усилием все-таки сложил крылья и посмотрел на тёмное небо.

– Да, не стоит оставаться на месте, – согласился с ним Альмир, – неизвестно, лишило ли людей магии возвращение амулета крылатым, может, у них еще осталась возможность колдовать. Насколько сильно досталось тебе на этот раз? Сможешь идти до рассвета? До него вроде недолго осталось.

– Идти смогу, лететь – вряд ли.

– Тогда пошли, – Альмир постарался определиться с направлением: теперь, когда его не вело сияние амулета, понять, куда идти, было сложнее.

Подходящая поляна, даже с ручейком, нашлась примерно через час. Данар устало опустился на землю и посмотрел на Альмира.

– Сегодня седьмая ночь. Назад добираться будем столько же или на день-два дольше, – тихо сказал он. – В принципе, ты можешь уже лететь, я сейчас скорее обуза.

– Уже улетел, – едко выдал Альмир и начал искать хворост для костра: ему хотелось согреться, хотя эту ночь нельзя было назвать холодной. – Вместе ушли, вместе и вернёмся.

Дан криво улыбнулся, порадовавшись про себя, что в темноте этого не видно. Навалилась усталость, опять заныли раны и крыло, о которых удалось ненадолго забыть, потому что было важнее сделать то, что должно. Что ж, теперь осталось добраться домой и осознать, что жизнь изменится, что всё было не зря.

– В шахтах хоть кто-то знает, как обращаться с магией? – разжигая костер, спросил Мир. Ему действительно было это интересно, а ещё он боялся попробовать первым, призвать магию и, возможно, не почувствовать отклика, а вот если вместе с Данаром, то можно было и рискнуть. – Вам рассказывают о заклинаниях? О способах концентрации?

– Очень мало, – Дан покачал головой. – В Академии я узнал гораздо больше, – в его голосе практически не было эмоций – то ли от усталости, то ли он не хотел показывать своего к этому отношения.

– Хочешь попробовать? – Альмира сейчас не волновала разница в их происхождении, к тому же и в Башнях многие не считали необходимым учить детей магии. – Самое простое заклинание.

– Давай хотя бы через полчаса, я все равно толком сосредоточиться не смогу.

Мир бросил на него короткий взгляд, но не стал настаивать, подвинулся ближе к разгорающемуся костру, греясь.

Через обещанные полчаса Альмир, снова посмотрев на Данара, понял, что тот спит, уронив голову на сложенные поверх колен руки. Стоило бы растолкать его, заставить лечь нормально… Альмир покачал головой, ругая себя, расстелил на земле рядом с Даном свое одеяло и осторожно уронил его на эту лежанку, следя, чтобы тот не придавил крылья. Мимолетно удивившись тому, что выходец из шахт больше не пытался отбиться в бессознательном состоянии, мужчина вернулся к костру, не торопясь подкидывая небольшие веточки и дожидаясь момента, когда его спутник проснется.

Дан вынырнул из черноты сна ближе к рассвету и пару секунд пытался понять, почему он лежит, да еще и не на голой земле.

– Благодарю, – Данар сел, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. – Все было тихо?

– Да, кажется, нам снова везёт, – откликнулся Альмир. Костер прогорел и уже не давал тепла, но он всё равно сидел на прежнем месте. – Или люди решили, что тот маг с амулетом просто сбежал.

– Вполне укладывается в людскую психологию, – согласился Данар, подходя к ручью и умываясь. – Что ты там говорил о простых заклинаниях?

– Не знаю, стоит ли, – покачал головой Альмир: за то время что Дан спал, он уже успел сомнениями довести себя, да и усталость все же не давала о себе забыть. – Может, позже, когда вернемся домой.

– Нам до дома неделя времени минимум, – негромко рассмеялся Данар. – Ложись поспи, я подежурю. Наверное, мы слишком устали, чтобы понять, что теперь можно попробовать призвать магию на помощь.

– И чем она сейчас может помочь? – недовольно сказал Мир. Он забрал свое одеяло и отошел к краю поляны, под одно из деревьев, которое своей густой кроной создаст тень, когда взойдёт солнце. – Если только ты не можешь исцелять, – добавил он, укладываясь.

– Скорее, что-то подобное можно ожидать от тебя, – отозвался Дан, доставая брикет для перекуса. – Отдохнешь – попробуем.

– Мы всегда были боевыми магами, огонь и ветер, – сказал Мир и почти сразу провалился в сон.

– Вы хотя бы знаете, чего ждать, – невесело улыбнулся Данар, – а нам придётся начинать всё заново.

В его словах не было горечи, Альмир уже не вызывал раздражения – за эту неделю слишком много всего произошло. Дан посмотрел на понемногу поднимавшееся солнце, прикидывая, в какую сторону им двигаться вечером, и начал вспоминать всё то, что знал о магии крылатых и её использовании. Получалось не очень хорошо: в Академии рассказывали об азах, учили концентрироваться, что-то говорили о плетениях, но это была лишь теория. Тогда у Данара было слишком много забот и других дисциплин, на которых стоило сосредоточиться. Что ж, может, у Альмира дела обстоят получше, – философски подумал Дан, сосредоточившись на том, что происходит вокруг. А вокруг было тихо, никто не спешил за ними с оружием, звери не были встревожены – обычный день, оставалось дождаться полудня, чтобы разбудить спутника и, возможно, действительно попробовать призвать магию. Хотя до потери амулета не все крылатые были магами – многие, но далеко не все, и как бы ни хотелось Данару верить в получение силы, он понимал, что этого могло и не случиться.

Наконец солнце встало прямо над головой, и Дан негромко сказал:

– Альмир, просыпайся.

Ему пришлось позвать ещё несколько раз, прежде чем Мир резко подскочил: кажется, недосып его окончательно доконал.

– Что-то случилось? – не до конца осознавая происходящее, спросил он.

– Полдень, – спокойно отозвался Данар. – Перекус, обработка ран, попытка призвать магию, твое дежурство, – перечислил он. – Вокруг все тихо.

– Да, сейчас, дай мне пару минут, – сказал Альмир и направился к ручью. Умывшись холодной водой и чуть проснувшись, он вернулся обратно и с заметной неохотой устроился на земле напротив Данара, достаточно близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Давай начнём с магии, – предложил он, понимая, что за всеми этими делами он опять накрутит себя, так что лучше уж сразу.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Дан. – Как концентрироваться, я вроде вспомнил, а что дальше?

– Ну, хоть что-то, – Альмир не хотел задеть собеседника, просто нервничал и говорил, не особо думая о том, как могут воспринять его слова. – Сейчас нам проще всего не проводить долгие и бесполезные ритуалы, а попробовать создать самое просто заклинание из существующих, оно не требует никакой подготовки. Просто сконцентрируйся и представь, что на твоей ладони шарик света, почувствуй его, – Мир закрыл глаза, потому что так было легче, – его вес, тепло, представь, как из маленькой искорки получается что-то гораздо большее, что-то прекрасное, находящее отклик в твоей душе, словно даже часть её, но на твоей ладони.

Альмиру было легче представить подобное, на самом деле он просто описывал то, что чувствовал от амулета, но одно дело представить, а совсем другое – воплотить. Вот только и сдаваться он не собирался, не сейчас, не перед Данаром: это значило бы опять проиграть ему. Мир открыл глаза, глядя только на свою ладонь, где из тонких нитей магии закручивался маленький светящийся смерч.

– Воздух, – выдохнул он, приветствуя свою стихию.

Данар тоже прикрыл глаза, заглядывая внутрь себя, ища то тепло, которое, возможно, там было, и выпуская его на волю. Ему потребовалось немного больше времени, но вот и на его ладони начали появляться из ниоткуда мелкие светящиеся песчинки, формируя небольшой шарик.

– Получилось… – неверяще почти прошептал крылатый. – Земля.

– Земля и воздух, – обронил Альмир, смерч с его ладони пропал. – Что ж, я не удивлён, – он поднялся на ноги, собираясь достать себе что-нибудь перекусить.

– Это ты о чём? – налюбовавшись хороводом песчинок и позволив им исчезнуть, уточнил Дан.

– Ни о чём. Ты собирался отдыхать?

– Наверное, да. Повязки сменю вечером, – Данар устроился на своем месте и затих.

Альмир же старался на него даже не смотреть. Видимо, не зря их тогда вынесло на арену: воздух и земля, огонь и вода – самые непримиримые враги или самые верные друзья, всё зависит от того, что было до обретения дара, Мир прекрасно помнил рассказы на эту тему. Что ж, видимо, им еще придется схлестнуться. С одной стороны, по-прежнему хотелось взять реванш, доказать себе в первую очередь, что способен на большее, а с другой – уже не было желания уничтожить соперника. Он и не понял, в какой-то момент ненависть переплавилась во что-то другое, чему Мир даже названия не знал, просто вот он готов переломать Данару крылья прямо в воздухе, а в следующий момент укладывает его, уснувшего в неудобной позе, на своё одеяло. Вот только дома все будет иначе: нельзя путать дорогу, где ты вверяешь спутнику жизнь, и Башни с их подковёрными играми.

День прошел по-прежнему тихо, наверное, людские маги всё-таки потеряли свои способности. Альмир сидел, слушая щебет птиц, и смотрел на завихрения на ладони, с каждым разом появлявшиеся все легче и быстрее. К сожалению, маги воздуха не могли лечить, таким даром обладали только водники, так что его игра с силой ничем не могла помочь в грядущем походе, вылечить крыло Данара не выйдет.

Дан проснулся через три часа. Полежав немного с закрытыми глазами, он все же встал и посмотрел на немного отрешённого Мира.

– Поможешь? Руку я сам не перебинтую.

– Помогу, – Альмир неохотно поднялся со своего места.

На их счастье, заражения все же не было, раны начали понемногу заживать, так что много времени перевязка не заняла.

– До заката еще есть время, ложись, – предложил Дан, когда они закончили.

– Не хочу, – Мир покачал головой: он действительно сомневался, что сможет сейчас уснуть. – Мы можем выйти раньше, не дожидаясь заката.

– Хорошо. Все равно пешком, – Данар вздохнул и подхватил свою сумку. – Пошли тогда?

– Нужно только понять, куда, – Альмир начал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь опередить направление.

– Пока на восток, спиной к солнцу. Через пару дней сверху уточним.

– Действительно, мы же возвращаемся обратно, – больше себе, чем спутнику, сказал Альмир и направился вперед через деревья.

Данар хмыкнул и пошел следом.

Эта неделя, кажется, была даже еще более долгой, чем та, которая потребовалась на погоню за амулетом, хотя на этот раз они даже в неприятности не попадали. Просто летели, конечно, после того, как крыло Данара пришло в норму. Может, дело было ещё и в том, что они почти не разговаривали? Несколько слов на привалах, неохотная просьба о помощи и такая же благодарность. После обретения дара Альмир словно бы закрылся, он постоянно о чём-то думал, а Дан не собирался ему мешать. Друзьями они так и не стали, пусть и умудрились спасти друг другу жизнь, и чем ближе к Башням, тем сильнее они отстранялись, словно возвращались к тому, с чего начали.

– Мне нужно к отцу, – бросил Альмир, когда они вновь оказались на арене, и все, больше ни слова, даже попытки попрощаться нет. Он словно вычеркивал все произошедшее из своей жизни, а вместе с этим и Данара, уходя, точнее, планируя в сторону одного из шпилей.

О том, что в городе многое изменилось, кажется, кричал даже воздух – вокруг столько незнакомых крылатых, они казались воинственными и в то же время поразительно счастливыми, но Альмиру было не до них. Он устал от дороги, от своих мыслей, от того, что рядом постоянно кто-то есть, ему хотелось оказаться в полной тишине и, возможно, темноте, а главное – скинуть с себя ответственность.

Он никогда прежде не видел отца таким, как в тот момент, когда опустил ему в руки амулет, все еще перепачканный в крови. После этого незамутненного момента гордости и радости Мир надеялся, что от него наконец отстанут, дадут возможность заняться чем-то по-настоящему интересным, например, закопаться в библиотеке Академии или просто полетать в свое удовольствие, позволят не лезть в политику.

Вот только всё оказалось иначе. Вечером перед ужином ему рассказали в красках, как восстали жители шахт, как пытались украсить кровью стены шпилей, и раньше Альмир, возможно, даже поверил бы каждому слову, но не сейчас, не после того, как узнал Данара. В конце речи отец и пришедший с ним глава Академии заявили, что Мира ждет почетная роль символа объединения их народа, и что ему уже подобрали прекрасную невесту – дочь главы восстания. Это казалось насмешкой, а то и вовсе издевательством, Альмир не хотел гробить свою жизнь и жизнь незнакомой девчонки, которая тоже едва ли была в восторге от такого жениха. Так что, глядя в глаза отца, он заявил, что если бы у этого главы восстания был сын, то он бы ещё подумал, а так, простите, девушки совершенно не в его вкусе. К слову, Мир не солгал, пусть и признаваться в подобном здесь, среди шпилей, было смерти подобно, но на тот момент ему было плевать. А пока отец вместе со своим гостем пытались переварить новость, он улетел прочь, решив, что с рассветом покинет город: неважно, куда он пойдет и как будет жить, главное – как можно дальше от всего этого лицемерия.

Поздним вечером на арене никого не бывает, так что его тренировке никто не мешал.

Данар, в свою очередь слетев с площадки арены, направился домой. Хотелось наконец-то нормально выспаться, привести себя в порядок, нужно было зайти к лекарю, пусть и не исцелявшему с помощью магии, а к обычному, проведать родных, узнать, как изменилась их жизнь за прошедшие дни.

По дороге он встретил хорошего знакомого из шахт и был утащен на одну из площадей, где уже собралась приличная толпа. Оказалось, что активация амулета всё же сказалась на остальных крылатых. Нескольких настроенных воинственно молодых, готовых кроваво отомстить, урезонили, не желая начинать новую войну, так что дело обошлось всего парой драк до первой крови. От отца Альмира поступило предложение породниться с жителями шахт – башенные обитатели понимали, что конфликты неизбежны и хотели обезопасить в первую очередь себя, но особого энтузиазма эта идея не вызвала. У Дана, услышавшего эту новость, глаза едва не полезли на лоб, и мелькнула мысль, что Альмир чем-то провинился перед судьбой – та дуэль, поход, теперь навязанная женитьба…

Ещё бывшие жители шахт, больше не желая ни оставаться там, ни вообще находиться рядом с теми, кто столько лет смотрел на них свысока, решили улететь из города, основать свое поселение. Данар смотрел на собратьев, решительно настроенных и обсуждавших, куда лучше податься, и понимал, что это, пожалуй, единственный разумный выход. К нему обратились с вопросом, видел ли он подходящие хоть немного горы за время своих вылазок – и год назад, и сейчас, – и Дан, отбросив все лишние мысли, сосредоточился на деле.

Решение было принято, по некоторым причинам остаться решило всего несколько семей, и Дан, наконец получив помощь мага-водника, посмотрел на шпиль Академии в лучах яркого солнца. Пожалуй, стоило слетать попрощаться с этим местом, но позже, когда наступит темнота. Кажется, за время похода он успел сродниться с ней, с её мнимой безопасностью.

Поздним вечером Дан летел в сторону Академии и, заметив на площадке знакомую фигуру, хотел уже было прилететь позже, но все же приземлился, решив, что они друг другу не помешают.

Судя по несколько неточным движениям, тренировался Мир уже не первый час, но шест в его руках до сих пор крутился с поразительной скоростью.

– Ты хочешь взять реванш? – Данар и сам не знал, зачем это сказал.

Альмир, услышав чужой голос, остановился на середине движения и обернулся к незваному собеседнику.

– Знаешь что, – сказал он, быстрым движением переламывая шест и бросая его под ноги Дану, – катись в бездну, меня это больше не волнует.

– Меня – тем более, – пожал плечами Данар и обвел взглядом шпили и площадки внизу. – Просто уже завтра меня здесь не будет, мы улетаем.

– Наверное, мало кому сейчас хочется остаться здесь, многие отдали бы всё, чтобы оказаться даже среди развалин в мёртвых землях, а не среди всего этого великолепия.

– Примерно так и будет, с собой возьмем минимум вещей, чтобы ничего не напоминало о прежней жизни, – Данар помолчал, добавил: – Прощай, – и пошел к краю площадки.

– Прощай, – Альмир подумал, что ему, пожалуй, лучше выбрать другую сторону, хотя едва ли выходцы из шахт оценят подобную компанию, может, и правда подойдут те самые руины, и взял со стойки новый шест. Скоро отец успокоится, и он сможет вернуться домой, чтобы взять все необходимое и улететь прочь. А Дан расправил крылья, в очередной раз радуясь отсутствию неприятных ощущений, и спланировал вниз. Улететь договорились на рассвете, стоило отдохнуть.

Альмир провел на площадке Арены достаточно времени. Лишь в самые тёмные, предрассветные часы он убрал шест и спланировал к шпилю, опустившись на балкон возле комнаты сестры, которая всегда, кажется, понимала его лучше других, и Мир надеялся на её помощь и сейчас. Собственно, ему и просить не пришлось: она знала, что брат придет, слышала угрозы, которыми, должно быть, сыпал отец, она всегда была умной девочкой, несмотря на то, что всё, что от неё хотели – это выгодного для семьи замужества. Вот только вещи были собраны слишком толково, а значит, ещё и мать приложила к этому руку, и все же прощаться с ней Альмир не собирался, так будет лучше для всех. Оставалось выбрать направление. Нужно было место достаточно далеко от дома, там, где нет людей и есть горы, и, пожалуй, в голову приходило только одно. Старый город. Когда-то крылатые жили там, пока землетрясения не разрушили его, не заставили вырасти новые горы, но там должно было остаться место, где можно было найти приют, и, может, когда-нибудь он пожалеет о своем решении и одиночестве, но не сейчас. Расправив крылья, Альмир взлетел вверх, навстречу рассвету.

Бывшие жители шахт с рассветом собрались на вчерашней площадке. Было решено, что впереди полетят несколько молодых и сильных крылатых во главе с Данаром как тем, кто имел опыт реальных длительных вылетов и ночевок вне гор, а остальные будут двигаться большой группой чуть позади, держа разведчиков, менявшихся по мере усталости, в поле зрения. Дан, первым поднявшись в воздух, с изумлением заметил впереди знакомую фигуру, причём не налегке, а тоже с походной сумкой. Сделав знак своим сородичам, тоже начавшим взмывать в небо, немного подождать, он, сам не зная, зачем, устремился вслед неспешно летевшему Альмиру.

– Только не говори, что нам в одну сторону, – вместо приветствия достаточно хмуро сказал Альмир, когда они поравнялись.

– Если ты в заброшенный город в двух днях пути, то да, в одну. Почему ты не остался в Башнях?

– Серьёзно? – хмыкнул Альмир, который, если честно, чуть не взвыл от досады после слов Дана. – Я не собираюсь вступать в брак с девушкой, которую не знаю, какой бы она ни была, не хочу испортить ей жизнь. Но на что-то другое я, видимо, не гожусь, а сил и желания доказывать обратное просто нет. Ладно, – он бросил быстрый взгляд на круживших чуть в стороне крылатых, – кажется, мне нужно выбрать другой путь.

Данар невесело рассмеялся.

– Знакомая фраза, я примерно то же сказал главе Академии, когда он назначил меня твоим телохранителем, – он посмотрел на собратьев и добавил: – Тебе настолько неприятна мысль быть рядом с жителями шахт?

– Мне все равно, Данар, но не думаю, что вам так же, не хочу начинать заново с тех же проблем.

– От лишних рабочих рук никто не откажется. Да и все знают, что именно благодаря тебе к нам вернулась магия, так что косых взглядов в твою сторону не будет, – спокойно ответил Дан.

– Это всё, что они обо мне знают? – несколько резко уточнил Мир и заставил себя не продолжать, остановиться на этом: есть вещи, о которых лучше не говорить, например, такие, как его вчерашние откровения отцу. И не стоит, пожалуй, отказываться от помощи. Да и улететь, если что-то пойдет не так, никогда не поздно. – Если ты уверен, то я присоединюсь к вам.

– Да, и этого вполне достаточно, – Данар заложил вираж и вернулся к разведчикам – пояснить, что к ним присоединится Альмир.

Эта новость, кажется, их не обрадовала, с Даном вроде даже попытались спорить, пока в разговор не вступил мужчина, выглядевший явно старше остальных. Несколько слов, и все успокоились.

Дальнейший полет до места привала прошел спокойно, на Мира обращали внимания не больше, чем на любого другого крылатого. На земле Альмир несколько подчеркнуто держался в стороне, не желая навязываться, но едва ли это кого-то удивляло или задевало. Привал был недолгим: пусть среди них были крылатые разного возраста, но все они были привычны к большим нагрузкам, хотя и летали несколько неумело, на взгляд Мира.

И снова полет, уже до наступления темноты. Был разбит лагерь, разожжены костры и выставлены часовые. Данар, устроившись у огня, сам не зная зачем, нашёл взглядом сидевшего в одиночестве Альмира. Тот, кажется, уже дремал, прислонившись к дереву, и даже не собирался шевелиться. Дан вспомнил, как его самого уложили, когда он вырубился после тяжелого полета, и, вздохнув, пошел к Миру. По дороге его остановил один из крылатых, тот, что летел впереди, уточнив дальнейший путь, потом посыпались еще вопросы, так что до Альмира он добрался не сразу, тот к тому моменту уже крепко спал. Данар хмыкнул и дотронулся до его плеча, не дождавшись реакции, достал и расстелил одеяло, лежавшее рядом с крылатым, и осторожно уложил его на землю. Мир только что-то пробормотал, не просыпаясь, и устроился поудобнее. Дан улыбнулся и вернулся к костру – он был одним из дежуривших первые часы, а вот Альмира от ночных вахт освободили, то ли не доверяя, то ли просто не знали, с кем поставить его в пару. Спорить с таким решением Данар не стал – зачем, Миру явно нужно было отдохнуть.

Дежурство прошло спокойно, и Дан, немного подумав, улегся недалеко от Альмира – просто потому что оставлять его в одиночестве среди других крылатых показалось неправильным. К тому же за то время, что они провели в дороге, он, кажется, успел привыкнуть, что Мир где-то неподалёку, даже если молчит и делает вид, что его здесь нет. Дан улыбнулся своим мыслям и постарался уснуть: у них впереди был длинный путь и новый дом, от которого пока неизвестно что было ждать.

Ночью было тихо, пусть и спали крылатые, непривычные к походным условиям, неглубоко, вскидываясь от треска ветки в костре или резкого птичьего крика.

А утро началось с гомона, который бывает, когда все вроде и пытаются говорить негромко, но из-за того, что их слишком много, выходит не очень.

Альмир проснулся и недовольно поморщился: за ночь неподвижности он, кажется, умудрился отлежать себе все, что возможно, и что невозможно – тоже. С трудом сев, он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Дана: по всему выходило, что уложил его вчера именно этот выходец из шахт, еще и устроился рядом. Привычное глухое раздражение заворочалось в груди, скорее, просто из-за того, что за злость цепляться получалось лучше.

– Спасибо, – сказал он как всегда неохотно, словно через силу.

– Не за что, – Данар не собирался как-то акцентировать внимание на произошедшем. – Вылетаем через час, – добавил он и отошел к одному из костров, заметив, что ему машет кто-то из родных. Миру только и оставалось, что смотреть ему в спину.

Часа более чем достаточно, чтобы проснуться, привести себя в порядок и подумать, а нужно ли дальше плыть по течению, лететь куда-то среди тех, кого он совершенно не знает и, стоит признать, не хочет узнавать. Судя по редким неприязненным взглядам, все его чувства были взаимны: его здесь предпочли бы не видеть. С другой стороны, горный кряж, к которому они стремятся, был достаточно большим, и один крылатый легко мог там затеряться. В итоге Альмир решил дать всему происходящему шанс и, если не выйдет, уйти прочь, так же, как ушел из дома.

Через отведенное время Дан снова подошел к Миру.

– Готов? Мы снова полетим впереди.

– Да, – поднимаясь ему навстречу, откликнулся тот.

Данар кивнул и, отойдя на пару шагов, взлетел. Мир поторопился за ним: в воздухе было проще – вроде как, скользя по небесным просторам, он оставлял всё плохое на земле.

День пошел своим чередом. Единственное, что омрачало хорошее настроение крылатых – надвигавшиеся тучи, постепенно закрывавшие небо, не оставляя ни малейшего просвета. Скоро начал накрапывать дождь – противный, из тех, чьи капли толком не скатываются по перьям, а проникают под них, делают каждый взмах труднее. Разведчиков окликнули, указывая на землю: действительно, лететь в такую погоду было весьма неприятно, тем более дождь явно не собирался прекращаться.

– Снижаемся, – бросил Дан. – Придется переждать.

– Почему не подняться выше? – удивленно спросил Альмир: для него это казалось гораздо лучшим решением.

– Потому что мы жили в шахтах и имели возможность полноценно летать, только будучи детьми, – мрачно посмотрел на него Данар. – Потом главным было выжить, а не тренироваться управляться с крыльями, – он с тревогой посмотрел на начавших неловко опускаться сородичей.

– То есть вы просто не сможете пролететь через облака, – уточнил Мир, не желая задеть, просто проясняя для себя, и на самом деле ему повезло, что рядом был только Дан, который уже успел хоть немного его изучить, а остальные разведчики летели к земле и не слышали разговора. – Но ведь дождь явно надолго зарядил, и что, просто будете пережидать его среди чистого поля?

За разговором они тоже не оставались на прежней высоте, и пусть оба летали гораздо лучше, но мокрые крылья никому манёвренности не добавляют.

– Придётся, – Данар замер, обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль. – Альмир, ты же маг воздуха, и знаний у тебя явно больше, чем у любого из остальных таких же, эти тучи можно разогнать? – Дану не было неприятно или стыдно просить о подобной помощи, ведь сейчас на кону стояло благополучие многих других крылатых.

– Я могу попробовать, – осторожно ответил Мир. – Знания мало что дадут без опыта, а из опыта у меня пока только создание светлячка, – с явной самоиронией добавил он. За разговором они как раз спустились на уже успевшую напитаться водой землю. – Можно призвать ветер, я знаю заклинание, но насколько это поможет…

– Можно по крайней мере попытаться. Заодно и опыт подтянешь, – несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Дан улыбнулся, вспомнив свои ощущения тогда, в лесу, когда он впервые призвал свою стихию.

– Я же не отказываюсь, – чуть резче сказал Альмир, но тут же сбавил тон: – Думаю, стоит отойти чуть в сторону.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сделал несколько шагов по ставшей скользкой грязи, удерживая равновесие только при помощи крыльев. Была бы возможность, он бы и вовсе спрятался от остальных, вот только в степи нет укрытия, и приходилось стоять у всех на виду, боясь, что ничего не выйдет и он станет посмешищем. Данар посмотрел на остальных, покачал головой, показывая, что все в порядке, и перевёл взгляд на Мира.

Альмир же как раз убедил себя, что не стоит обращать внимания на происходящее, даже если ледяные капли дождя уже скатывались с промокших волос под воротник рубашки, а от едва слышного гула голосов хотелось кричать, чтобы все замолчали. Может, нормальные маги и могли легко сконцентрироваться, но явно не такой недоучка, как он. Заклинание складывалось красивым рисунком и тут же сгорало, стоило добавить чуть силы, раз за разом, пока каким-то чудом, не иначе, Мир смог создать рисунок разом, к тому же уже напитанный магией. Он даже представить боялся, сколько на это ушло времени, да и не до этого было: теперь стоило направить призванный шквальный ветер в нужную точку, пока он не натворил дел на земле. Альмир не видел, как тучи редеют, как ветер рвёт их в клочья, просто держал плетение, отдавая столько силы, сколько оно требовало, не обращал внимания на молнии, бившие рядом – хорошо, что он все же отошел от остальных.

А потом все прекратилось, заклинание развеялось, прогнав прочь непогоду, а Мир, пошатнувшись, упал на одно колено, чувствуя себя как никогда уставшим.

Данар тут же оказался рядом:

– Сильно выложился? Может, чем-то помочь?

– Я сам справлюсь, – зло бросил Альмир. Впрочем, злился он не на предлагающего свою помощь Дана, а на себя и свою слабость.

– Не дури. Я сейчас, – Данар ушел к остальным, чтобы вернуться минут через десять немного взвинченным, но державшим себя в руках. – Отдыхай столько, сколько нужно, остальных догоним потом.

– Тебе не стоило задерживаться, я бы и сам справился, – упрямо выдал Мир, но потом все же добавил: – Но спасибо, – потому что среди появившейся неизвестно откуда тишины остаться одному было бы невыносимо.

– Да-да, конечно, ты взрослый и самостоятельный крылатый, я помню, – хмыкнул Дан, протягивая ему флягу с водой. – Присядь лучше нормально.

Мир уже хотел было огрызнуться, что сидеть в грязи – не предел его мечтаний, когда понял, что вокруг него сухая земля, причем шагов на десять: кажется, заклинание сделало больше, чем он ожидал. Так что он действительно сел и предложенной воды отпил с удовольствием, одновременно пытаясь понять, что же он в конечном счете сделал, чтобы получилось совладать с силой, и ничего, кроме того, что разозлился, в голову не приходило. Дан опустился рядом, на том же расстоянии вытянутой руки, посмотрел в небо, куда уже взмыли остальные и помахал кому-то.

– Твои родные? – когда летевшие превратились просто в точки на горизонте, спросил Альмир: ему надоело молчать, а другой темы он не смог найти.

– Да, родители и младшие сёстры, – Данар улыбнулся. – Отец смог призвать огонь, у матери ничего не получилось, а мелким пока не хватает сил.

– Если один из родителей обладает магией, то это не значит, что магия будет у всех детей, – заметил Альмир. – Возможно, только у тебя. Мне жаль.

– Все в порядке, с нас хватит и этого. Самое главное – магия вернулась, а значит, сестёр ждет совсем другая жизнь.

– В другом месте, хотя едва ли вы жалеете о том, что пришлось покинуть дом, – он подавил тяжелый вздох и решительно поднялся на ноги. – Я готов лететь дальше.

– Тогда вперёд, к привалу как раз догоним, – прикинул Дан, вставая.

Взлетели они одновременно, рванулись вперед, словно опять пытаясь что-то доказать, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости. Вдвоём они могли подниматься выше, играть с редкими перьевыми облаками. Это шутливое соревнование позволило Миру окончательно прийти в себя, радость свободного полёта вымыла усталость от сотворенного заклинания, а недавний, пусть несколько неловкий разговор дал понять, что, возможно, одиночество ему не грозит.

Данар, с упоением ловя воздушные потоки, просто радовался тому, что им удалось избежать опасности застрять на одном месте слишком надолго и был искренне благодарен Альмиру, несмотря на то, что тот по-прежнему ёршился и неохотно принимал даже минимальную помощь.

Остальных они действительно догнали к вечеру, хотя могли бы и раньше, если бы, не сговариваясь, не сбросили бы скорость – возможно, из-за того, что лететь вдвоем было проще и привычней для обоих. Данар тут же поравнялся с разведчиками, желая выяснить, нашли ли они место для ночлега, Альмир же держался в стороне и делал вид, что его все происходящее не касается. В его сторону по-прежнему кидали взгляды, но уже не настороженно-презрительные, а любопытные и, наверное, благодарные, судя по выражению лиц. Впрочем, никто не пытался подлететь ближе и заговорить, за что Мир был им действительно благодарен.

Вскоре на горизонте появилась тёмная полоса леса, и уставшие крылатые воспряли духом: все понимали, что лучше ночевать под прикрытием деревьев. Лагерь разбили быстро, но на этот раз Данар, что-то сказав одному из крылатых, подошел ближе к опять сидевшему в стороне Альмиру.

– Не против моей компании?

– Если я скажу, что против, ты уйдешь? – хмыкнул Мир. – Ты не обязан возиться со мной, Данар, у тебя есть более достойные объекты для этого, – он указал на устроившихся у костров крылатых.

– Почему возиться? – усмехнулся Дан. – Мне это не в тягость.

– Дело твоё, – тихо сказал Альмир, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы презрительно выдать, что ему не нужна жалость, потому что на самом деле понимал, что его не жалеют. Возможно, сейчас у него есть шанс заполучить друга – настоящего, из тех, что погибнуть за тебя готов, вот только Мир сомневался, что сам сможет так дружить.

Дан же спокойно достал из сумки очередной походный паёк, от которых уже, если честно, воротило, и начал ужинать, смотря в огонь. Мир, бросив на него короткий взгляд, тоже решил перекусить: все же магия, оказывается, отнимала уйму сил.

– Сегодня я опять могу выспаться, или все же нашёлся кто-то, готовый разделить со мной дежурство?

– Моя вахта под утро, можешь тоже встать пораньше.

– Если разбудишь, то, может, и встану.

– Договорились. Тогда стоит уже ложиться, – Данар кивнул в сторону начавших устраиваться на ночлег сородичей.

Тот редкий случай, когда Альмиру совершенно не хотелось спорить. Сегодня они вновь устроились рядом и в то же время чуть в стороне от остальных. На лагерь опустилась сонная тишина.

За несколько часов до рассвета Дана разбудил предыдущий часовой, а Данар, в свою очередь, негромко позвал Мира. От его возмущённого, сонного взгляда захотелось смеяться: кажется, Альмир посчитал вечерний разговор пустым трёпом и теперь жалел, что не отказался, но все же он встал и направился к почти догоревшему костру следом за Даном.

Крылатый подбросил сухих веток, заставляя пламя взметнуться к тёмному еще небу, и уселся на тёплую от близости костра землю. В лагере царила сонная тишина, и, кажется, лес вокруг тоже проникся ею – спокойная ночь, в такие хорошо спится, а еще здорово звучат песни о любви. Не то чтобы у сидевших у костра был подобный опыт, но всё же. А вот говорить не хотелось, быть может, потому, что они боялись разбудить кого-то другого, кто не смог бы оценить это молчание и эту ночь.

Часы до рассвета прошли спокойно, и с первыми лучами начали просыпаться остальные. Лагерь оживал, раздавались голоса, нарушая очарование момента. Крылатые уже начали строить планы, пока несколько робко, но всё же – все понимали, что сегодня они прилетят, доберутся до нового дома, вступят в новую жизнь.

Альмир почувствовал, что он лишний здесь, и вновь отошел в сторону: ему нужно было собраться, да и позавтракать перед отлётом тоже не мешало бы. Впрочем, долго хандрить ему не дал тот же Данар:

– Мы опять впереди, готов?

– Вполне, – кивнул Альмир и, бросив короткий взгляд на уже дожидавшихся в воздухе разведчиков, добавил, отталкиваясь от земли: – Догони меня.

– Ну, сам напросился, – рассмеялся Дан, взлетая.

Он почти догнал, на той самой знакомой обоим грани, когда не хватает воздуха, а на перьях появляется иней, но Мир с улыбкой сложил крылья, резко падая вниз. Кажется, они напугали кого-то из сородичей, но обоим было не до этого.

– Ничья? – предложил Альмир, когда они оказались на одном уровне с остальными разведчиками: он бы еще полетал так, но на них, точнее, на Данара, рассчитывали.

– На сегодня – да, – кивнул Дан, по-прежнему улыбаясь и показывая сородичам, что все в полном порядке.

– Ты думаешь, потом у тебя будет время? – хмыкнул Альмир, негромко, так, чтобы другие ничего не услышали, и выровнялся, скользя по воздуху чуть в стороне.

– Будет, – уверенно ответил Данар. – Где я ещё найду того, кто умеет летать на такой высоте?

– Научишь кого-нибудь, – отмахнулся Мир, – здесь достаточно более подходящих крылатых, – хотя, если честно, слова Дана ему польстили.

– Посмотрим. Пока нет такого желания, – хмыкнул тот. Действительно, среди жителей шахт были те, кто быстро освоился, те же разведчики уже летели не строго прямо, а и достаточно высоко и в сторону – чтобы увидеть, где можно расположиться для отдыха, но соревноваться с ними почему-то не хотелось, здоровый азарт вызывали только полёты рядом с Альмиром. Что это – желание превзойти одного из тех, кто привык смотреть на него свысока? Прежде так и было, вот только теперь им уже определённо нечего делить.

Больше говорить было не о чем, к тому же впереди показался величественный горный кряж. Странно, но там не было ничего, что хоть отдаленно напоминало бы воздушность Башен, их острые шпили, но сейчас это только успокаивало крылатых, внушало им веру в будущее. Город, хоть и полуразрушенный, все равно поражал воображение: сохранились даже террасы с землей, сейчас обильно заросшие какими-то кустарниками и травами, нашлись и плодовые деревья, и с одной из вершин несла свои воды быстрая река. Чтобы жить здесь, требовалось не так уж и много – чуть подновить выбитые прямо в породе небольшие, больше похожие на гнёзда дома, укрепить своды. Для тех, кто прилетел, не требовалось даже строить что-то новое, и крылатые, спустившись, разбрелись, изучая новый дом. Известные уже маги земли, в том числе и Данар, немного посовещавшись и поделившись знаниями о том, как действовать, занялись приведением жилищ в порядок.

Альмир в это время устроился на приличной высоте недалеко от реки. Ему не мешали, кажется, решив его не трогать, во всяком случае, без Данара, которому сейчас определённо было не до него. В итоге, устав от ничегонеделания, мужчина спустился на одну из платформ, разглядывая растения. Не то чтобы он в этом разбирался, скорее, наоборот, но чем-то же нужно было заняться.

От созерцания его отвлёк знакомый голос:

– Ты уже выбрал, где будешь жить?

– Прямо здесь? – со смешком предложил Мир. – Мне всё равно, Данар, лишь бы никому не мешать.

– Места достаточно, – Дан повел рукой, показывая в сторону скал, где виднелись крылатые, – выбирай любое. Не хочешь в толпу – устройся с краю.

– Позже, когда устроятся остальные. А ты сам?

– Мне еще нужно удостовериться, что никому ничего на голову не упадет. Мы не все своды укрепили, пока только те, которые уже выбрали для жилья. Нужно отдохнуть, магия – все же дело энергозатратное…

– Это точно, – улыбнулся Альмир и спустя пару минут добавил: – Садись рядом. Есть один способ, я не уверен, насколько он действенный, но все же. В книгах Академии писали о том, как быстро восстановить силы – нужно всего лишь обеспечить более тесный контакт со своей стихией, так что можешь даже прилечь.

– Попробовать никто не мешает. Что нужно сделать? – Дан действительно лёг на нагретую солнцем землю, примяв густую траву.

– Просто лежать, пытаться почувствовать родство со стихией, её отклик. Мне кажется, это примерно то же ощущение, которое возникает, когда ты пользуешься магией. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться, я ведь просто читал в книге.

– Ты, кстати, быстро пришел в себя после той бури, – заметил Дан, прикрыв глаза и зарывшись пальцами в грунт. – Воздушникам в этом смысле проще всего, получается.

– Наверное, да. Я не думал об этом тогда, Данар, вспомнил только сейчас. Ну и как? Получается?

– Похоже на то. По крайней мере, появилось желание снова полетать, а не только рухнуть где-нибудь и не шевелиться.

– Не торопись пока, налетаешься еще, – хмыкнул Альмир. – Хотя, кажется, тебе все же придётся подниматься, тебя ищут, во всяком случае, самый старший в вашем отряде летит сюда.

– Куда деваться, – вздохнул Данар, открывая глаза и упираясь взглядом в Альмира. – Спасибо за совет. Ты ещё тут будешь?

– Да, здесь, мне вроде некуда торопиться, – чуть отрешённо ответил тот.

– Тогда не прощаюсь, – Дан поднялся и, махнув рукой зависшему неподалеку сородичу, направился к нему.

Альмир же прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ветру, решив проверить свой собственный совет, а заодно пытаясь понять, как поступить дальше. Действительно остаться тут, с бывшими жителями шахт? Лезть к нему точно особо не станут, впрочем, как и отталкивать, судя по всему, а для того, чтобы не лезть на стену от одиночества, хватит и Данара. Или всё же улететь?

Пока он рассуждал в подобном ключе, Данар, вновь вернувшийся к восстановлению будущего жилья, вынужден был выслушать несколько неприятных замечаний, финалом которых стало:

– Ты слишком много времени проводишь с этим чужаком, – от старшего их отряда.

– Альмир не чужак, Варр, он такой же крылатый, как и все мы, – отрезал Дан. – И я успел достаточно его узнать, чтобы быть в нем уверенным.

– Предлагаешь поверить твоему мнению? Мы все знаем, чей он сын, – прозвучало не очень уверенно – все же, кажется, Мира не были готовы принять. С другой стороны, это, скорее, было лишь неприятие его как представителя Башен.

– Если бы он был послушным сыном, то молча согласился бы с идеей женитьбы, а не улетел с нами. Я не прошу доверять Альмиру безоговорочно, я прошу дать ему шанс, – Данар серьёзно посмотрел на своего собеседника.

– Его никто не прогоняет, ты сам знаешь, – со вздохом сказал тот. – Но не думаю, что он найдет здесь друзей, и боюсь, что это может коснуться и тебя.

– Если так произойдет, значит, это были не настоящие друзья, – философски заметил Дан. – Вот и проверим. Что ж, здесь пока всё, идём дальше? – перевел он тему.

– Да, идём. Через две арки одна из семей выбрала для себя место, но там хватает работы.

К Миру Данар вернулся через пару часов. Подлетев к платформе, мужчина тяжело опустился на землю и снова закопался пальцами в траву.

– Все, – выдохнул он. – Осталось только жильё для тебя, если ты не передумал.

– Пока не передумал, – несколько отрешённо сказал Альмир. – Полетели охотиться? Лес близко, можно попробовать поставить силки. После того, как ты отдохнешь, конечно, а место, где остановиться, я могу выбрать и завтра.

– Хорошо, дай мне минут десять, – Дан невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то вперёд, восстанавливая силы.

– Ты можешь остаться здесь, – с сомнением посмотрел на него Мир: все же Данар был занят, в отличие от него, и явно устал, – а слетать можно и завтра.

– Отвлекусь немного. И вообще, до вечера ещё есть время, а обустраиваться, в отличие от остальных, мне особо не нужно.

– Тогда скажи, когда будешь готов, – не собираясь спорить, ответил Альмир.

Воцарилась странно уютная тишина. Нет, в самом городе раздавались голоса – крылатые заканчивали обустройство, – но здесь, на этой платформе, слова были не нужны.

– Полетели, я сначала кое-что тебе покажу, – заметив, что Данар перестал выглядеть так, словно прямо сейчас упадет и уснёт, сказал Мир.

– И что же? – с искренним интересом спросил Дан, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Полетели, – повторил Альмир.

Он спрыгнул с платформы, ловя ветер и летя в сторону реки. На одном из утесов виднелись уступы – кажется, здесь когда-то тоже жили. Приземлившись на один из них, Мир отошёл чуть ближе ко входу в то ли пещеру, то ли полость, сделанную руками крылатых, чтобы дать возможность Данару присоединиться.

– Что скажешь? Достаточно далеко, чтобы не мозолить никому глаза, и в то же время без попыток забраться повыше и вроде как опять отгородиться этой высотой, – утёс действительно располагался значительно ниже того места, где выбрали себе жильё остальные.

– Ты планируешь жить тут? – Дан осмотрел свод, подмечая несколько мест, которые было бы неплохо укрепить.

– Сейчас я с тобой советоваться пытаюсь, а вообще – да, мне кажется, это будет идеальным вариантом.

– Согласен. Тут довольно удобно, и тебя действительно никто не будет дёргать лишний раз, – Данар приложил ладонь к стене и сосредоточился, призывая магию.

– А вот с этим мог бы и подождать, – укоризненно сказал Мир. – Так мы точно до охоты не доберемся.

Но слова не мешали ему с интересом следить за тем, что делает Данар: трещины в камне затягивались, своды больше не казались хрупкими, они вновь были монолитом, надежной защитой над головой, выщерблены сглаживались, словно их и не было. Разве что от пыли не удавалось так же легко избавиться, но с этим уже Мир и сам мог справиться. После того как Данар закончил и устало перевел дыхание, воздушник запустил небольшой смерч, который собрал всю грязь, накопившуюся за годы, и унес куда-то прочь из города.

– Ну, всё, теперь можно и в лес, – улыбнулся Дан, оглядывая преобразившееся жилище. – Там я быстро приду в норму.

– Или упадешь где-нибудь по дороге, – хмыкнул Мир. – Я все еще не собираюсь тебя ловить.

– Не дождёшься, я не нежная барышня, – усмехнулся Данар в ответ. – И теперь твоя очередь догонять, – он шагнул с обрыва, расправляя крылья.

Его слова на несколько секунд выбили Альмира из колеи – наверное, потому что в последний раз он слышал их, когда пытался ухаживать за одним знакомым, и вот теперь возникла неприятная параллель. Впрочем, Мир быстро отбросил в сторону лишние мысли, ведь Данар уже прилично вырвался вперед, и уступать ему не хотелось.

До леса они опять долетели почти одновременно, и у Альмира даже мелькнула мысль, что Дан на подлете чуть притормозил, чтобы его дождаться. Впрочем, по выражению лица крылатого было неясно, так ли это на самом деле, так что Мир решил ничего не выяснять: почему-то не хотелось портить завязывающиеся доброжелательные отношения.

– За время своих болтаний по миру ты научился делать силки? – спросил Альмир, когда они оказались на земле.

– И силки, и сети на рыбу, – кивнул Данар. – А ты?

– Я тоже умею это делать, – Альмир поморщился своим воспоминаниям, но всё же сказал: – Люди всегда опаздывали ко времени встречи, и нам удавалось немного поохотиться, так что вот конкретно за это мы на них были совершенно не в обиде.

– Вот и отлично, будет нам занятие помимо управления с магией, – Дан закопался в верную сумку в поисках всего необходимого, решив не комментировать часть про жизнь Мира до их похода.

– А твои сородичи? Они этого не умеют, верно?

– Они такие же мои, как и твои, – поправил его Данар. – Нет, не умеют, но я точно знаю, кто с энтузиазмом воспримет идею этому научиться.

– И, полагаю, сам будешь готов с радостью этих энтузиастов обучить, – хмыкнул Мир.

– Ну, если ты откажешься помочь, то да, придется только мне, – Дан демонстративно вздохнул.

– Не боишься, что моя помощь закончится очередной дуэлью? – уже серьёзнее спросил Альмир. Он не был против помочь, наоборот, это могло быть достаточно интересно, но действительно опасался реакции других крылатых на какое-то своё неосторожное слово.

– Опасаюсь. Поэтому первое время буду рядом, – спокойно ответил Данар, откладывая готовые силки и принимаясь за новые.

– Спасибо за заботу, – с непонятной интонацией сказал Альмир – то ли и правда поблагодарил, то ли привычно ёршился.

После этой реплики он, решив, что хватит болтаться без дела, тоже принялся за работу, и тонкая, почти невидимая верёвка в его руках послушно превращалась в петлю. Закончив, крылатые разместили ловушки для неосторожного зверья и вернулись на открытое пространство.

– Вечереет. Пожалуй, с меня на сегодня хватит, пора возвращаться к нормальному ритму жизни и полноценному ночному сну.

– А я, наверное, не буду торопиться, – Альмир посмотрел в сторону реки, которая здесь была более полноводной и неторопливой, – стоит привести себя в порядок и, может, ещё немного полетать.

– Тогда до встречи завтра, – Дан расправил крылья и взлетел, направляясь в сторону гор.

– До встречи, – Альмир улыбнулся, глядя ему вслед, и направился к реке. На самом деле он тоже устал, но предпочёл бы вернуться в город, когда все остальные уже будут спать – просто чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание. Пока холодная вода смывала усталость, заставляла проснуться, Мир вспоминал прошедший день. Кажется, ему есть чем гордиться: его пока никто не прибил, хотя тут, наверное, больше заслуга Дана, и он нашёл себе полезное занятие на ближайшее будущее, опять же, с подачи того самого крылатого. Судя по всему, Данара становится как-то слишком много в его жизни, так недолго по-настоящему привязаться, а то и вовсе увлечься. Последнего допускать явно не стоило…

Невесело улыбнувшись, он выбрался из воды и, стряхнув влагу с крыльев, поспешно оделся: в предгорьях вечером было холодно. Впереди ждала недолгая дорога домой и спокойный сон.

А Данар, долетев до выбранного днем места жительства, с удовольствием растянулся на ложе, чувствуя, как от усталости гудят все мышцы, но радуясь этому ощущению и прошедшему дню в целом. Они добрались, нашли новый обещающий быть уютным и надёжным дом, у них есть магия, которую нужно, конечно, научиться полноценно использовать, но это решаемо, а значит, всё отлично. И Альмир, который хоть и по-прежнему ёршился, но имел все шансы вписаться в ровные ряды бывших жителей шахт. Дан сам не знал, почему ему так важно было, чтобы Мир нашел свое место, может, потому что он успел привязаться к крылатому за прошедшее время и пережитые неприятности, несмотря на первоначальное предубеждение? На этой мысли Данар и уснул.

На следующее утро Дан прилетел не один, но гости дождались, пока Альмир к ним присоединится, и только потом все вместе направились в лес. По-видимому, Данар провел разъяснительную работу среди сородичей, потому что молодые крылатые, желавшие научиться охотиться, смотрели на Мира без особой неприязни, скорее, со сдержанным любопытством, и задавали вопросы строго по делу. На несколько намеренно провоцирующих замечаний они вскидывались, но всё же молчали, Данару даже не пришлось вмешиваться, и после этой проверки Мир перестал ждать неприятностей и по-настоящему включился в обучение. Ученики оказались довольно толковыми, к тому же вчерашние ловушки порадовали добычей, так что в город крылатые возвращались в приподнятом настроении.

Жизнь налаживалась, становясь более насыщенной и сложной: в горы вскоре собиралась прийти зима, а крылатые не были готовы к ней, и если припасами худо-бедно обеспечили бы лес, река и сохранившиеся платформы, то с остальным всё было значительно хуже. Здесь, в этих горах, не было топлива, и пусть у них были маги огня, но вместо того, чтобы сотворить согревающие чары, они могли уничтожить всё живое вокруг. Первым поделиться своими знаниями об использовании магии попытался Данар. Одно из таких занятий застал Альмир и, с трудом увернувшись от каменной иглы, после едкой реплики предложил свою помощь. С тех пор стало легче: нет, Мир не был магистром, да и учителем оказался не очень терпеливым, но его попытка стать лучшим в Академии и домашнее обучение сейчас впервые по-настоящему пригодились. Уверенный минимум освоили все ученики, пусть даже некоторые больше для того, чтобы в итоге попытаться прибить наставника.

Альмир всё ещё держался в стороне, но уже скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости: его уже явно считали своим, даже приглашали на вечеринки, в которых Мир участвовал, только если там присутствовал Дан, потому что всё ещё не до конца понимал некоторые моменты обыденной жизни выходцев из шахт. Его даже решились пригласить на свиданье несколько отчаянно красневших учениц, но Мир им отказывал – мягко и с плохо скрытой грустью во взгляде, надеясь, что ему придумают несчастную историю любви там, в Башнях.

Данар же был везде: охота – спроси у Дана, что-то непонятное с рекой – к нему же, ну и пусть он не водный маг, трещина в потолке – вы и сами знаете… Подобная вездесущесть сильно утомляла крылатого, пусть признавался он в этом только Альмиру, с которым уже привык проводить почти все свободные вечера.

К излету осени они окончательно выработали свой ритм, свои правила и устои. Теперь крылатые были готовы не просто к зиме, а к самостоятельной и счастливой жизни.

– Альмир? Мир! – Данар опустился на платформу у жилища друга, понимая, что дозваться его не выйдет, слишком отрешённым было его лицо: кажется, что-то случилось. Вот только что? Сегодня у всеобщего наставника был выходной, а точнее: «Вы меня достали, я вас видеть не хочу, хотя бы один день. Ну, пожалуйста», – так что неприятностям вроде было неоткуда взяться.

– Ты солнце загородил, – буркнул Мир, поднимая взгляд. – И крылья сложи, сдует.

Дан не стал спорить и присел рядом.

– Что-то случилось?

– Ты знаешь о магических вестниках?

– Да, в Академии видел, – Данар нахмурился, примерно представляя, что сейчас услышит.

– Я перехватил одного такого, – Альмир раскрыл ладонь, на которой тут же появился мутный белёсый шарик, – и мне не понравилось то, что я услышал. Из Башен к нам направили посольство. Здесь тьма рассуждений о том, как полезно обоим городам будет сотрудничество, а не отдаление, но, знаешь, я не верю ни одному слову.

– Это Варру предназначалось? – Мир кивнул. – Странно слышать речи про сотрудничество после того, как нас же обвинили во всех возможных грехах, – мрачно заметил Дан. – Или им поперёк горла то, что мы не вернулись, не сумев устроиться на новом месте?

– Мне кажется, что больше их возмутило то, что они потеряли магов, во всяком случае, основной упор в сообщении – на обучение наших одарённых в Академии Башен.

– Спохватились, – ядовито процедил Данар. – Но расчёт верный, молодёжь легче настроить на нужный лад, особенно тех, кто еще не успел поработать в шахтах, или застращать возможными последствиями какой-нибудь дуэли, которые в Академии негласно поощряются. И вообще, у нас уже есть хороший учитель, ничего принципиально нового мы там не узнаем.

– Но они-то об этом не знают, – стараясь скрыть, насколько ему приятна похвала, сказал Альмир. – И, кстати, я был бы благодарен, если бы они и не узнали о моём пребывании здесь. В идеале это самое посольство лучше вовсе в город не пускать.

– Я поговорю с Варром, – кивнул Дан, прекрасно понимая опасения собеседника. – Это первый вестник, правильно?

– Да, я не стал бы молчать о таком.

– Тогда, наверное, стоит позволить ему добраться до адресата? Насколько я знаю, с ним же может отправить ответ даже не маг.

– Может, – кивнул Альмир, – достаточно сжать его в кулаке, сказать все, что необходимо, и отпустить. Держи, – он протянул собеседнику шарик-заклинание.

– Спасибо, – Дан забрал вещицу, мимолётно коснувшись чужой руки, и добавил: – С этим не стоит тянуть, к тому же нужно успеть продумать, как отказать вежливо, но непреклонно, а дипломатами мы никогда не были.

– И не пытайтесь, – посоветовал Мир, – скажите как есть. Будут наседать – пошлите в бездну, любая попытка играть на их поле кончится крахом: вы никогда не сможете лгать на должном уровне.

Данар внимательно посмотрел на своего собеседника.

– И при этом не впутывать тебя. Попробуем, – вздохнул он и встал. – И ещё, Мир, в следующий раз, если что-то случится, не стоит сидеть в одиночестве, здесь всегда найдется кто-то, кто может выслушать или чем-то помочь.

– Я бы пришел к тебе, но позже, – спокойно сказал Альмир. – Ты же вроде сегодня должен был быть занят до вечера, кто же знал, что ты решишь прогулять?

– Для тебя у меня всегда найдется время, – серьёзно ответил Дан. – Я думал, ты это уже понял, – и, встав, пошел к краю карниза.

– А еще я понял, что ты крайне занятой крылатый. Лети уже.

– Повторяю: для тебя время найдётся, как бы я ни был занят, – и Данар, расправив крылья, направился к старшему их селения – сообщать новости.

Альмир грустно улыбнулся: слова Дана прозвучали как обещание или даже признание, вот только едва ли всё было так, как хотелось бы Миру. Еще немного посидев на карнизе, крылатый спрыгнул вниз: в последнее время он часто летал между здешних скал, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей. Часто к этой забаве присоединялся кто-то из его учеников, которым практика шла на пользу, хотя ещё никто из них не смог подняться настолько же высоко, как Данар, без вреда для себя. Ветер запел в крыльях, предлагая перестать думать о грустном и поиграть.

А Дан, найдя Варра, отдал ему вестника и рассказал о просьбе Альмира не упоминать о его роли. Старший согласился с доводами: он все-таки оценил вклад Мира в обустройство их жизни и относился к нему вполне доброжелательно. Совместными усилиями составив текст категорического отказа, крылатые надиктовали его и отправили вестник обратно. Все понимали, что жители Башен на этом не успокоятся, но вот что могло прийти им в голову, никто не представлял. Хотя один всё же мог хотя бы предположить, вот только вмешивать Альмира даже в построение теорий Дану не хотелось, но бывали моменты, когда нужно перечеркнуть свое нежелание, поэтому он вернулся к жилищу Мира и, не найдя крылатого на прежнем месте, поднялся над скалами, высматривая знакомую фигуру, примерно представляя, где искать друга.

Альмир носился среди пиков, то взлетая так высоко, как только мог, то падая, сложив крылья. Сегодня никто не решился составить ему компанию, во всяком случае до того момента, как рядом не появилась знакомая тень. Мир тут же свернул в одну из расщелин, убегая: они часто соревновались, так что он решил не менять привычек и сейчас. Данар усмехнулся и, приняв правила игры, полетел следом, закладывая лихие виражи, на какое-то время выметая из головы невесёлые мысли.

Они приземлились у реки, которая из-за приближающихся холодов была просто ледяной, но вполне подходила, чтобы охладить разгорячённую полётом кожу.

– Опять ничья, – улыбнулся Альмир, бросая в лицо несколько горстей воды, и совершенно иным тоном добавил: – Ты что-то хотел от меня?

– Да, хотел, – моментально перестроился Данар. – Скажи, чего можно ожидать от твоего отца и от главы Академии после нашего ответа? Не думаю, что жители Башен так просто проглотят отказ.

– Кажется, мы не поняли друг друга раньше, Данар. Вы не должны были отказываться от встречи, просто стоило перенести её за пределы города и игнорировать все предложения. Но так получилось даже лучше, – после небольшой паузы добавил Альмир, – мы продемонстрировали свою независимость, не пошли у них на поводу или показали гордость босяков, так они тоже могут подумать. Если бы я знал, что сейчас происходит в Башнях, хоть что-то…

– Не вздумай заявить, что собираешься туда на разведку, – вскинулся Дан. – Если тебя увидят, то уже не выпустят.

– Я не самоубийца, Данар, и у меня были очень веские причины покинуть Башни, гораздо более серьёзные, чем отказ от свадьбы, и они не из тех, за что прощают, – он вновь присел у реки, погружая пальцы в холодную воду, – но я надеюсь, что там ещё остались те, кто готов помочь, хотя бы рассказом. У нас в любом случае есть несколько суток до того, как будет сделан новый шаг. Я хочу отлететь от города подальше и послать вестника.

– Хорошо, – уже спокойнее отозвался Данар. – Делай как посчитаешь нужным.

– Отпускаешь? – улыбнулся Альмир, отбрасывая серьёзный тон. – Мы все равно хотели узнать, что там за лесом, среди сопок, так что заодно сделаю полезное дело.

– Предлагаешь составить компанию? – ответная улыбка.

– Тут без тебя всё развалится, – отмахнулся Мир: иногда обоим казалось, что так оно и есть.

– Сутки как-нибудь переживут. Так что?

– Я не против твоей компании, сам знаешь.

– Хорошо. Тогда стоит вернуться, собрать всё необходимое и предупредить Варра, – Дан уже предвкушал долгий полет на приличной высоте и с прекрасным спутником.

– И чего мы ждём? – Альмир тут же взмыл в небо.

Данар усмехнулся и устремился следом, и мужчины понеслись обратно к горам, по очереди вырываясь вперед и предвкушая новые открытия. В городе разделились: Мир сразу отправился к себе, не собираясь встречаться со старшим, а Данар, напротив, поспешил к Варру – им не нужно было договариваться о том, где произойдёт следующая встреча, они и так это знали.

Старший поселения не высказал особого восторга, когда узнал, что его главный помощник собирается улететь, пусть и по делу, но возражать благоразумно не стал, и Дан, собрав верную сумку, направился к нужному месту.

Вскоре на утёсе, что возвышался над городом, появился и Альмир, и пусть время уже давно перевалило за полдень, это не смущало мужчин: летать в темноте было привычно обоим, а потраченное впустую время сейчас могло стоить многого в будущем. На этот раз не было необходимости подстраиваться под невысокую скорость остальных сородичей, да и без отдыха оба могли лететь гораздо дольше остальных, поэтому и до сопок они должны были добраться примерно к полуночи. По дороге устроили только один короткий привал, чтобы дать отдых крыльям, так что к месту добрались в срок.

Среди лесистых невысоких сопок было трудно найти удачное место для посадки, так что пришлось порядком покружить, прежде чем показалась подходящая полянка. Наконец приземлившись, крылатые развели небольшой костёр, чтобы согреться и нормально отдохнуть, и расположились около огня.

Альмир не стал тянуть с посланием: сейчас, ночью, его отправить было даже лучше: темнота может многое скрыть.

– Здравствуй, моя милая Майли, – тихо заговорил Альмир в пока ещё совершенно прозрачный шар-вестник, что, послушный воле мага, появился на ладони. Он смотрел куда-то в ту сторону, где должны были быть Башни, и выглядел по-настоящему грустным. – Прости, что оставил тебя тогда, когда тебе, возможно, больше, чем когда-либо, была нужна поддержка, но не мне говорить тебе об обстоятельствах, заставивших меня бежать из города. Я жалею, что так вышло, и часто вспоминаю тебя и то тепло, что было между нами, – Мир закрыл глаза, пряча всё лишнее под закрытыми веками, – но я не мог поступить иначе. Мне жаль, что даже теперь обратиться к тебе меня вынуждают обстоятельства, а не просто желание вновь услышать твой голос. Пожалуйста, помоги мне вновь, лишь в малости, но она сможет спасти жизни. Мне нужно знать, что сейчас происходит в Башнях, и я уверен, что ты, как никто другой, сможешь поведать мне об этом. Я буду ждать ответа, хотя приму и тишину, – мужчина замолчал, а потом подкинул шарик высоко в воздух, отпуская.

Данар, занятый подкидыванием веток в огонь и старательно думавший о чем-то своём, чтобы не прислушиваться к негромкому голосу Мира, поднял голову, заметив движение краем глаза.

– Отправил?

– Да, – чуть резковато ответил Альмир и потянулся к своей сумке: прежде чем улететь, они завернули в лес возле города, достав из силков попавшегося зверька.

Дан не стал больше ничего уточнять, привыкнув к его манере общения, и вновь сосредоточился на своем занятии, а Альмир приготовил ужин, и даже довольно неплохо, несмотря на то, что при разделке, кажется, выместил на бедном зайце всё своё плохое настроение. Сидеть остаток ночи не было смысла: если ответ и придёт, то только к вечеру.

– Здесь достаточно спокойно, чтобы не дежурить, – сказал Мир, когда с едой было покончено. – Давай устраиваться на ночь.

Задумчивый Данар только пробормотал что-то утвердительное и занялся своим спальным местом. На самом деле ему было очень интересно, к кому обращался Альмир, очень уж непривычная у него была интонация – не обычная, довольно резкая, он явно обращался к тому, кого любит или как минимум симпатизирует. Наречённую там оставил, что ли? Эта мысль неожиданно оставила неприятную горечь, и уже улёгшийся Дан, решив для собственного спокойствия прояснить ситуацию, негромко спросил:

– Мир, а почему ты улетел из дома? Варр же отказался от предложения твоего отца, или ты не знал об этом?

Альмир вздрогнул: кажется, он не ожидал вопроса и не очень-то хотел на него отвечать.

– Я тогда слишком резко отреагировал на это предложение, – осторожно начал Мир, не собираясь врать, даже если его признание обернется очередной катастрофой: все равно он не сможет скрывать подобное долго, во всяком случае, не от Данара – точно, – настолько резко, что предпочел сказать правду о себе, а не придумывать отговорку. Хотя сейчас думаю, что действительно стоило дождаться решения вашего предводителя, а не портить себе жизнь. Нет, ты не подумай, я рад, что улетел тогда с вами… – Альмир замолчал, понимая, что признаться всё же не выходит, не получается подобрать слов вот так, а не на волне гнева.

– Правду? – переспросил Данар. – В каком смысле? Что уже дал обещание другой девушке?

– Что вообще девушками не интересуюсь, – всё-таки выпалил Мир.

– И что? В шахтах подобные союзы не осуждали, у нас и так было мало радостей в жизни, а если еще и лишать права на чувства и эмоции… В Башнях иначе? – в голосе Данара слышалось искреннее сочувствие.

– В Башнях за подобные отношения можно было даже жизни лишиться. Не во всех семьях так, конечно, но… В общем, о таком не говорят, – Мир едва слышно перевел дыхание: значит, ничего страшного не случилось, он не потеряет друга, да и своё уже привычное место.

– А я-то, дурак, в глубине души вам завидовал до поры, – негромко рассмеялся Дан. – Что ж, всё к лучшему.

– Всё, что у нас было – только возможность летать, а всё остальное – полная ерунда, – грустно сказал Альмир, – пусть я и не сразу это понял.

Данар немного помолчал и всё-таки добавил:

– А кому ты послал вестника? Кому-то из родных или друзей? – очень хотелось спросить, не брошенному возлюбленному ли, но Дан решил не лезть не в свое дело.

– Сестре, – Альмир тепло улыбнулся, – она всегда лучше остальных меня понимала.

– Младшая? – Данар вспомнил своих сестёр, их искреннюю радость при виде нового дома и тоже улыбнулся.

– Да, – вздохнул Мир. – Не удивлюсь, если она уже замужем, отец после моей выходки должен был попытаться восстановить положение семьи.

– А при чем тут твоя выходка, если Варр с семьей улетел? – не понял Дан.

– Улетел уже после того, как я высказал свое мнение, причем не только при отце, но и при главе Академии. Будь иначе, об этом бы просто умолчали.

– А, вот оно что… – Данар с неприязнью вспомнил упомянутого крылатого, понимая опасения Альмира. – Остаётся надеяться, что ты хотя бы получишь ответ на свое послание.

– Если не ответит Майли, то не ответит никто, она – наш последний шанс узнать, что происходит в Башнях, не возвращаясь туда.

Данар промолчал, да и к чему слова, в этой ночной тиши и так было сказано много всего, что нужно было осмыслить. Мир тоже лежал, прикрыв глаза, прокручивая в голове новые знания о жизни тех, с кем обитал теперь бок о бок, и чем это грозило стать в будущем – удачей или очередным разочарованием. Он так и уснул, не определившись, но всё же надеясь, что здесь всё будет иначе.

А Данар еще долго лежал, слушая стрёкот какого-то насекомого и думая – о порядках в Башнях, с частью которых он столкнулся во время учебы и о тех, которые неохотно вспоминал Альмир в разговорах, о том, что Мир, должно быть, скучает по родным – не все же так категоричны, как его отец, о недавнем признании – но несколько отстранённо, просто еще один штрих к пониманию характера и поступков друга.

Утром они все же решили не сидеть в ожидании ответа, а осмотреть местность, надеясь найти там хоть что-то полезное для города. По итогам поисков ближе к окраине сопок обнаружилось довольно живописное болото, а значит – возможность найти топливо и ягоды, а еще бегала непуганая живность – меньше чем за час в поставленные ради эксперимента силки попалось трое зверьков. Обеспечив себя таким образом едой, мужчины вернулись обратно на поляну. Этот лес не дал им ничего особенного, кроме возможного источника пищи.

Время до вечера прошло тихо. Крылатые разговаривали обо всем, что в голову придёт – от вопросов по продолжению обустройства в городе до каких-то воспоминаний из детства, пусть последние, кажется, вызывали лишь недоумение и желание спросить, как вообще можно было так жить.

Уже в темноте, когда они сидели в тишине у костра, появился вестник с ответом.

– Здравствуй, мой непутёвый братишка, – голос Майли, грустный и негромкий, и на самом деле был похож на голос самого Альмира. – В Башнях сейчас полная неразбериха. Отец всеми силами пытается вернуть себе власть, но твоя выходка, я сейчас не про отлёт в неизвестную сторону, если что, изрядно ему мешает. Кстати, тебя ищут, Мир, не знаю толком, зачем, но это явно как-то связано с амулетом, и, кажется, на волне этих поисков готовы простить тебе всё, даже твой выбор. Во всяком случае, так думаю я и мой жених, кстати, он выходец из шахт, один из тех немногих, кто остался. Наши встречи пока проходят под строгим контролем матушки, но вроде он нормальный, или я просто стараюсь себя в этом убедить. Академия наконец заработала в полную силу, представляешь, в ваш закрытый круг даже пустили девушек. Недавно в Башни попытались пробраться люди, но у них ничего не вышло, хотя это многих испугало. Амулет перепрятали, но, как по мне, лучше бы они его вмуровали в стену одной из шахт и забыли, какой. Больше особых новостей нет, но мне кажется, с магией что-то не так, именно поэтому тебя и ищут. Будь осторожней и не забывай нас.

– Странно, – нарушил тишину Дан. – Что же могло случиться? Может, амулету нужна какая-то подпитка, потому и наших магов зовут?

– Я не удивлюсь, что так и есть. Только что им нужно от меня?

– Управление? – неуверенно предположил Данар. – Или их напрягает тот факт, что ты чувствуешь его, а значит, можешь снова забрать и пользоваться единолично.

– Настолько напрягает, что они готовы простить все прегрешения? – зло хмыкнул Альмир. – В любом случае, думаю, скоро узнаю, отец вполне в состоянии отправить вестника из тех, что находят своего адресата везде.

– Узнаем, – вздохнул Дан. – Ну что, возвращаемся?

– Время уже позднее, но, с другой стороны, мы не знаем, что могло случиться, пока нас не было, может, там уже ждёт новое послание. Полетели.

До города добрались вскоре после рассвета и снова разделились: мрачный Мир направился к себе, а Дан к Варру – узнать, есть ли какие-нибудь новости. Новости были, и достаточно неутешительные: отец Альмира не собирался сдаваться, в ответ на короткое сообщение он прислал целую петицию, из которой выходило, что встретиться всё же придётся, пусть жители Башен и предлагали назвать удобное время и место. Решив обсудить послание с Миром, Данар попрощался с собратом и полетел прочь.

То, что Альмира тоже не обошли вниманием, было понятно сразу: он выглядел ещё более мрачным, а осколки вестника смерчем закручивал ветер. Дан, вздохнув при виде этой картины, коротко пересказал полученное старшим послание и добавил:

– И что хотел от тебя отец?

– Хотел сказать, что любит меня, – хмыкнул Мир – нет, на самом деле он был уверен, что отец действительно говорил правду, просто было немного грустно, – и что хочет встречи, а в основном – та же муть, что в вашем вестнике.

– Я попросил Варра подождать с ответом, хотел с тобой посоветоваться, – Данар присел на камень рядом с Альмиром. – Встретиться придется, это понятно, полетим мы с ним и ещё один крылатый из тех, кто поспокойнее – просто для подстраховки. Понятно, что от всех предложений будем отказываться, слишком свежи воспоминания, но чего можно ожидать, не подскажешь? И, как думаешь, где лучше встретиться? Может, в тех же сопках? Открытое пространство, в случае чего ни у кого не будет преимущества.

– Тогда уж лучше на равнине, – покачал головой Альмир, – там уж точно никто не сможет подойти незаметно. Я тоже там буду, – неохотно добавил он, – пусть и прилечу отдельно. Мне нужно знать, зачем он так сильно хочет меня видеть. Вдруг с амулетом действительно что-то не так, это может причинить вред всему нашему народу. Но при этом я не хочу вмешивать вас.

– Хорошо, в сутках пути есть подходящее место, – задумчиво кивнул Дан. – Но имей в виду, если что-то случится, можешь на меня рассчитывать.

– Я знаю, Данар, и ценю это, вот только не стоит, я справлюсь, не устроит же отец кровавое жертвоприношение, – Мир улыбнулся, показывая, что на самом деле всё не так уж и плохо. – Важнее выбрать нужное время.

– Надеюсь, – не спешил разделять его оптимизм Дан. – А что со временем? И как ты объяснишь свое появление, ты же не должен знать, что отец встречается с Варром.

– О, я просто сообщу, что готов встретиться в удобное для него время и место, уверен, он постарается столкнуть нас или просто предпочтет решить все вопросы сразу в одном месте. А время – дайте ему дня три на то, чтобы всё подготовить.

– Хорошо, – Данар ещё немного посидел, глядя куда-то поверх гор, и неохотно встал. – Нужно снова встретиться со старшим и наконец-то нормально отдохнуть хоть пару часов, а то меня там уже молодежь потеряла.

– Удивительно, как они тут всё не развалили, пока тебя не было, – рассмеялся Альмир. – Иди отдыхай, пока есть возможность.

– Ну, не такой уж я и незаменимый, – рассмеялся Дан в ответ. – Вечером загляну, – и слетел с карниза.

– Продолжай себе это повторять, – негромко хмыкнул Альмир, – но мы оба знаем, что это неправда.

Он устало посмотрел на солнце и вошел в дом: отдохнуть и правда стоило.

Данар, как и обещал, прилетел ближе к закату.

– Вестник отправили, встречаемся через три дня в полдень на равнине – сутки лёту, ночевать будем в лесу. Трое крылатых, как я и предполагал, ты с нами часть пути, если твой отец ответит, или совсем отдельно?

– Лучше отдельно, – после недолгого раздумья решил Мир, – так будет проще. И я не хочу рисковать, кто знает, где можно попасться любопытному взгляду.

Дан не стал возражать, и разговор перетёк на отвлеченные темы. Вечер они провели вместе, просидев на карнизе и отмахнувшись от предложения нескольких крылатых полетать.

А на следующий день вечером Альмир уже был один – летел над лесом, чтобы успеть заложить приличный крюк до времени встречи, и старался не думать, как же не хватает тени от крыльев Данара за плечом.

Дан, Варр и ещё один крылатый из тех, кто мало говорит, но много делает, летели к месту назначенной встречи. Время приближалось к полудню, и на равнине впереди уже были видны знакомые фигуры – жители Башен прибыли раньше. Было ли это попыткой показать, что они готовы смиренно ждать, или так они говорили о том, что подготовились к визиту, а может, просто ждали без какого либо подтекста? Стоявших в центре Данар знал: отец Альмира и глава Академии собственными персонами, а вот устроившихся чуть в стороне молодых крылатых видел впервые. Немного тревожило то, что до сих пор не было Мира, и Дан, если честно, начинал опасаться за него.

Они сели чуть в стороне, чтобы поднятый крыльями песок не причинил неудобств уже находившимся на земле. Разговор начали представители Башен – всё те же гладкие слова о том, что они осознали ошибки, готовы к сотрудничеству, и всё такое, но отчего-то им совершенно не хотелось верить.

Ещё одного крылатого собравшиеся заметили, как раз когда глава Академии заканчивал свой монолог: он упал из низких облаков и не торопясь направился к месту встречи. Альмира было достаточно легко узнать, особенно тем, кто привык видеть такие появления чуть ли не каждый день, но что сулил его прилёт, пока было непонятно.

Варр посмотрел на идущего в их сторону Мира и, помня о его просьбе, вновь перевел взгляд на главу Академии и спокойно ответил, что их мнение не изменилось, сотрудничать с бывшими соседями они не желают, магов на обучение отдавать не планируют и вообще были бы счастливы, если обитатели Башен о них забудут.

Кажется, жители Башен собирались начать новый виток убеждений, когда к собравшимся подошёл Мир. Он надменно улыбался и всем своим видом демонстрировал превосходство – о том, что друг так умеет, Данар, если честно, уже успел подзабыть.

– Отец, Наставник, – кажется, Альмир решил как можно сильнее задеть навязавших эту встречу, главу Академии уж точно заметно передернуло. По остальным крылатым мужчина скользнул равнодушным взглядом и вновь обратился к отцу: – Чего ты хотел от меня?

Старший крылатый сумел удержать лицо, даже улыбнулся вполне доброжелательно: всё же он был достаточно хорошим дипломатом, хотя хотелось сказать – лжецом.

– Рад, что ты откликнулся, Альмир, твое присутствие очень важно для этого разговора.

– Чем? – хмыкнул Мир. – У главы покинувших Башни всё же нашелся сын? – если бы не тот разговор с Данаром в лесу, он был не смог решиться на подобное, а теперь было уже всё равно: Мир знал, что те, чье мнение для него действительно стало важным, его не осудят.

– Альмир, – с лёгким усталым укором сказал представитель Башен, – не стоит вести себя как подросток.

– И верно, я был несколько груб, – тут же подхватил его тон мужчина. – Итак, зачем это собрание на самом деле, отец?

– После нашего раскола начались проблемы с магией…

– Эвант! – прикрикнул на крылатого глава Академии.

– Мы ничего не добьемся ложью, – покачал головой названный, хотя Мир готов был поклясться, что и всей правды они не услышат. Ему даже захотелось огрызнуться, но это действительно отдавало бы детской выходкой. – До того, как мы потеряли амулет, были семьи, которые из поколения в поколение владели магией, а теперь они оказались лишены силы. Некоторые смогли пробудить искру в своем сердце, но после того, как вы покинули город, потеряли её. А ещё вот это, – Эвант достал из-за ворота небольшой камень, бережно спрятанный в фиал. Мир уже давно чувствовал присутствие амулета, так что не был удивлен, а остальные, причём даже те, кто прилетел из Башен – напротив.

– Он гаснет, – тихо сказал Данар, который помнил, как камень сиял в руках Альмира.

– Что об этом говорят семейные хроники?

– У нас раньше не забирали амулет, не настраивали на чужую кровь, так что ничего, но мне кажется, ты знаешь, почему так… – Эвант протянул свою ношу сыну, и едва фиал оказался у Альмира, камень вновь вспыхнул.

– Я не вернусь, – уже понимая, о чем его попросят дальше, сказал Мир, – и очень бы не советовал меня заставлять, – это он добавил для главы Академии, который крайне мрачно на него посмотрел, – кто знает, как на это отреагирует камень.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – буркнул тот, недовольно приподняв крылья.

– Отдать его мне и позволить вернуть туда, где я был, – пожал плечами Альмир, сам понимая, насколько бредово для жителей Башен это прозвучало. – Варр? Вы готовы принять такую ответственность? – больше не было смысла скрывать то место, где он до сих пор жил, потому что это действительно касалось всего народа и могло иметь последствия для всех крылатых.

– Ты лучше знаешь, как управляться с амулетом и чего можно от него ожидать, и для нас уже давно стал своим, – кивнул крылатый, тоже принимая изменившиеся правила игры, – так что да, мы готовы поддержать тебя в твоём решении.

– А что потом? – не выдержал глава Академии. – Твоих кровных потомков нам не дождаться, кто будет хранить искру магии? И останется ли она вообще?

У остальных башенных жителей явно не складывался образ надменного Мира и спокойной троицы, но они промолчали.

– У меня есть сестра и брат, – пожал плечами Альмир, – та же кровь. А будет ли магия – откуда бы мне знать? Но, думаю, стоит жить так, чтобы, оставшись без магии, не повторить прежних ошибок, не находите, Наставник?

– И ты вернёшь амулет, если кто-то из их потомков его почувствует? – недоверчиво посмотрел на него глава Академии. – У вас, как я понимаю, проблем с магией нет.

– Верну, – совершенно спокойно подтвердил Мир. – А насчет проблем с магией, у живших в шахтах не было возможности отслеживать свою родословную, так что я не могу сказать точно. – «Да и мог бы – не сказал», – добавил он про себя.

Эвант отвел взгляд, принимая справедливый упрёк, и вздохнул:

– Хорошо, сын, живи как знаешь.

Кажется, глава Академии хотел возразить, но отец Мира покачал головой, и крылатый только хмуро на него посмотрел.

– На этом всё? – уточнил Альмир. – Вы выяснили всё, что хотели? Услышали ответ на все свои предложения?

– Да, – неохотно ответил глава Академии. – Всё равно все дальнейшие уговоры бесполезны.

– Вы дали слишком мало времени и слишком много попросили, – покачал головой Альмир, – ответ не мог быть другим. И если мы закончили, то, думаю, пора действительно закончить этот разговор, – он надел на шею амулет, который до этого держал в руках.

Жители Башен довольно холодно попрощались и, о чём-то переговариваясь, отошли в сторону, чтобы спокойно взлететь.

Дан посмотрел на Мира и уточнил:

– Всё точно закончилось? Нам не стоит ждать какого-нибудь подвоха?

– Стоит, – не спешил успокаивать его Альмир, – не так просто пережить такой удар. Но не сейчас, позже, когда у них будет план и средство.

Варр неприязненно посмотрел вслед успевшим взлететь крылатым и обернулся к своим спутникам:

– Пора и нам возвращаться.

– Да, здесь нас больше ничего не держит, – Мир словно сбросил маску надменности, вновь стал тем, к кому уже успели привыкнуть выходцы из шахт. Он оттолкнулся от земли, взлетая и торопясь прочь от этого места, в воздух поднялись и остальные. Дан привычно летел рядом, Варр и четвёртый крылатый – чуть позади.

На этот раз они не хотели оставаться лишнее время вне города, так что на первом же привале решили лететь без долгих остановок, благо каждому из мужчин это было под силу. Домой они вернулись с рассветом, пусть и прилично уставшие. Делиться новостями или обсуждать произошедшее не хотелось, хотя их встречали, явно ожидая рассказа, но, видя, насколько вымотаны были путники, всё же не лезли, так что вскоре крылатые оказались в тишине своих домов, чтобы забыться сном.

Около полудня невыспавшийся, но всё же довольно сносно чувствовавший себя Данар рассказал сородичам о результатах встречи. Идею о хранении амулета восприняли настороженно, но возражать никто не стал: все уже привыкли к Альмиру, к тому, что он не лишний здесь, и уважали его мнение почти так же, как и мнение Данара или Варра. К тому же крылатые понимали, что магия важна для всех, и если и они отвернутся от её хранителя, то неизвестно, чем это может закончиться. Самому Миру было немного не до этого – он спал и в ближайшее время просыпаться не собирался. Ответив на некоторые вопросы и разобравшись с возникшей за время их отсутствия небольшой проблемой, Данар вернулся к себе – хотелось полноценно отдохнуть, со всем остальным разберутся и без него.

Как-то повелось, что это Дан заявлялся к Миру домой, а тот старался держаться в стороне, но время шло к вечеру, а Данара всё не было, так что пришлось изменить своей привычке и неохотно подняться на террасу с остальными домами. У крылатых не было дверей, хотя и без разрешения здесь не входили, вот только Альмиру было не до болтания у входа, да и Дан в таком случае тоже не стал бы ждать.

– Только не говори, что ты спишь, – достаточно громко сказал он, входя в полумрак жилища друга.

– Спал, – немного хрипло отозвался крылатый, садясь на своем ложе и пытаясь понять, который час. – Оказывается, мне единственному хватило сил и совести рассказать новости остальным.

– Они вполне могли бы и подождать, – отмахнулся Альмир. – Ты отсыпаться будешь, или на тебя сегодня можно рассчитывать?

– Что нужно? – окончательно проснулся Дан. – Хочешь куда-то определить амулет?

– Поразительная догадливость. Я хотел его просто в реку бросить, там бы уж точно никто искать не стал, но решил, что в случае чего нырять в воду придется мне, так что нужно придумать другое место.

– Не язви. Отец уже далеко, а на меня это не действует, – спокойно отозвался Данар, вставая. – Я могу закрыть амулет в каменистой породе, достать, если что, сможет любой маг земли, если ему указать нужное место.

– Мне определённо нравится эта идея, – немного подумав, согласился Альмир. – И какое место выберем? По принципу, где закат красивее? Думаю, если мы вновь начнем прятать его, выставлять охрану, будет только хуже, а так о месте, где хранится амулет, будем знать только мы вдвоём.

– Можно подняться к истоку реки, это довольно высоко, но там есть ровные площадки и много расселин.

– Полетели посмотрим? – Миру было несколько неловко из-за того, он что заставляет явно недостаточно отдохнувшего друга покинуть дом, но мужчина понимал, насколько важна безопасность амулета.

– Да, конечно, – Дан прошел к выходу, Альмир последовал за ним.

Они действительно поднялись почти к самой высокой точке этих гор, туда, где довольно бурная река была ещё не слишком широким ручейком с несколькими притоками.

– Можно сказать, почти исторический момент, – хмыкнул Мир, доставая амулет и без сожаления разбивая фиал.

– И какая трещина подойдет для столь знаменательного события? – улыбнулся Данар, оглядывая скалу. – Может, вот эта? Довольно глубокая, и закрывать будет несложно.

– Вполне симпатичная, – кивнул Мир, улыбаясь в ответ.

Он опустил амулет в расщелину, и Данар, приложив ладонь рядом, заставил края трещины сомкнуться – осторожно, чтобы не задеть слегка светящийся в присутствии хранителя камень, так что через пару секунд о том, что здесь спрятана главная драгоценность крылатого народа, ничего не напоминало.

– Ну, вот и всё.

– Нужно будет это отметить.

– Обязательно. Через неделю будет праздник, вот заодно и отметим, – согласно кивнул Дан. – К тебе ещё не приходили с вопросами по поводу показательных полётов в этот день? Молодёжь вовсю тренируется.

– Показательные полёты? – удивился Мир. – Это вообще как?

– А ты не в курсе? Тебя точно собирались позвать. Может, решили дать отдохнуть после этой вылазки? – пожал плечами Данар. – Всё началось с того, что ко мне с месяц назад подошли с вопросом, сколько потребовалось времени, чтобы настолько хорошо освоиться в небе – ты же знаешь, что в шахтах особо не полетаешь, а тут первое время перелетали только на небольшие расстояния, – начал он. – Я дал несколько советов, показал, что и как нужно делать, чтобы развивать выносливость, и тому подобное. Ребята и некоторые девчонки впечатлились и загорелись желанием не просто подниматься как можно выше, но и выделывать кульбиты, как мы с тобой иногда между скал, – Дан улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – В общем, на празднике будет что-то вроде выступления – демонстрация того, что крылатые могут почти танцевать в воздухе. Весьма красивое зрелище, надо сказать. Так хочешь поучаствовать?

– У меня не очень хорошие отношения с танцами, – неуверенно ответил Альмир, – да и с партнёршей беда, сам понимаешь.

– Да ну, брось, здесь главное – умение держаться в воздухе и синхронность в движениях, а не демонстрируемые эмоции, этого у тебя не отнять. Давай сделаем так: я отлетаю в общей толпе и с Ниотой, а потом можно будет нам вдвоём показать класс – уж в паре летать мы наловчились. Как тебе?

– Любопытное предложение, – на самом деле Миру гораздо интересней было, что это за Ниота и почему он о ней ещё ни разу не слышал. – Думаешь, мы ещё сможем чем-то удивить?

– Есть ещё почти неделя, времени достаточно, чтобы придумать и отрепетировать что-нибудь особенное, – воодушевился Данар. – Только не сегодня, я хочу всё же окончательно прийти в себя, а вот завтра вечером можно будет начать.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Альмир, – покажем, что им ещё есть к чему стремиться.

Мужчины рассмеялись и слетели с уступа. Они и правда легко подстраивались друг под друга в воздухе, не мешая и скользя рядом – настолько близко, насколько позволял размах крыльев, и Дан, наслаждаясь полётом, краем сознания уже прикидывал, что же такого необычного показать всем остальным. Впрочем, рассуждал он об этом недолго – больше хотелось нормально отдохнуть, так что, попрощавшись, Данар направился к себе, ещё успев проследить, как опускается на свой карниз Альмир.

А Мир, только зайдя внутрь, услышал хлопанье крыльев. Оказалось, к нему наведалась одна из довольно бойких девушек – тоже воздушник, его ученица – с просьбой присоединиться к группе выступающих на скором празднике. Её рассказ не слишком отличался от рассказа Данара: планировалось, что сначала будут групповые полёты, а потом парные – те самые почти танцы. Альмир сказал, что посмотрит с удовольствием, а насчет участия пока не уверен: не хотелось портить сюрприз, если он получится. Довольная хотя бы этим девушка попрощалась и улетела, а Мир всё-таки ушёл к себе – ему было о чем подумать.

Встреча с отцом пробудила тоску по дому, родным, которую он успешно заглушал последние месяцы, заставила вернуться к смутным мечтам и ожиданиям, которые не оправдались. Он осознал, насколько одинок сейчас – мог бы быть одинок, тут же поправил себя Мир, но нет, у него впервые есть настоящий друг, такой, которого не волнуют недостатки и который готов помочь даже во вред себе. Данар постоянно рядом – советом, разговором, даже вовремя подставленным крылом, и такое отношение подкупало: если подумать, то Альмир уже и забыл, что когда-то ненавидел выходца из шахт. Сейчас он чувствовал только тепло и признательность, может, даже слишком сильное тепло. Мужчина коснулся груди. Нет, это просто дружеские чувства, и всё.

Мысли перескочили на предстоящий праздник и обещанные парные полёты, вспомнилась фраза Дана про некую девушку, с которой он должен быть. Может, сестра? К своему стыду, Мир знал имя только младшей из девчонок: у нее как раз недавно открылся слабый водный дар, и она занималась с остальными новичками. А что если нет? Он никогда не думал, есть ли у Данара личная жизнь, хотя, с другой стороны, как бы Дан успевал встречаться с кем-то при настолько загруженном графике, да и почти каждый вечер они проводили вместе. Миру определённо не понравилось, в какую сторону ушли его мысли: кажется, он не готов был делить друга с неизвестной девушкой.

А в это время Данар, несмотря на усталость, сидел за столом и расписывал примерную схему их Альмиром выступления – по дороге пришла мысль использовать элементы танца-ухаживания у птиц. Мужчина понимал, что идея несколько бредовая – ни он, ни Мир на девушку, которую нужно обхаживать, никак не тянули, – но мысль зудела, и проще было её развить, чем отказываться. Всё-таки хорошо, что Альмир согласился поучаствовать в выступлении – развеется, повеселится, а то с этими вестниками и встречей с представителями Башен друг совсем упал духом. Данар в очередной раз подумал, что, наверное, Миру всё-таки стоит общаться ещё с кем-нибудь, кроме него, может, хоть личную жизнь попробовать наладить, но вместе с тем не хотелось терять разговоров вечерами, которых в таком случае станет гораздо меньше. Крылатый даже головой помотал, не понимая, что на него нашло, и сосредоточился на своих выкладках. Однако вскоре его начало клонить в сон, и идею пришлось отложить до лучших времен, потому что с утра ждало много забот, в том числе и связанных с праздником, но он обязательно найдет время, чтобы обговорить с Альмиром эту мысль – у того завтра вроде было только несколько уроков с малышнёй.

Вот и прошла наконец эта немного суматошная неделя. Площадка, достаточно большая, чтобы разместились все крылатые, была готова, выступления отрепетированы до автоматизма, столы с угощениями накрыты. Начать планировалось в полдень, чтобы успеть показать все полёты до заката, но сам праздник грозил затянуться до полуночи.

Все куда-то бежали, спешили – вечная суета, когда пытаешься сделать всё идеально, но лучше уже просто некуда. Альмир следил за ней чуть со стороны, радуясь, что к нему не пристают: если честно, он чувствовал себя немного неуместным, как, впрочем, почти на всех праздниках, но сейчас – особенно. Все эти парочки в ярких одеждах – каждый постарался на славу украсить себя в этот день, а вот Мир как-то об этом не подумал и теперь выглядел несколько серым на фоне всей этой толпы. Хотя так было даже лучше: им с Даном не нужно привлекать к себе внимание, за них всё скажет умение держаться в воздухе. Пока он размышлял, Варр дал отмашку к началу, отловил последнего несущегося с угощением крылатого и произнес несколько ёмких слов, рассказывая о новом празднике. После этого молодёжь взмыла в воздух.

Альмир мог бы оценить, как сильно продвинулись они в полётах, а где-то и раскритиковал бы, но правда была в том, что он просто не мог отвести взгляд от Дана и его спутницы – миниатюрной девушки, которую он прежде уже видел в городе, но, что странно, никогда – рядом с Данаром. Среди всей пёстрой толпы они действительно выделялись, и Дан был настолько красив…

– Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, – сквозь свою очарованность другом Мир услышал знакомый голос – если он не ошибался, это был отец Данара.

– Да, ты прав, Ниота выросла настоящей красавицей, – ответил его собеседник. – А ты можешь гордиться сыном, он уже сделал для нас больше, чем кто-либо другой. Может, уже пора выполнить уговор? Их свадьба могла бы закончить эту осень…

Дальше Альмир уже не слушал, ему хватило. У Дана, оказывается, была не просто девушка, у него была невеста, а вскоре – жена. Счастливая семейная жизнь не предполагает друга, постоянно требующего внимания… Мир понял, что больше не хочет оставаться здесь, осталось только понять, где здесь – на этом празднике жизни или вовсе в городе. Хотя это просто эмоции, никуда он не денется…

– А почему ты не танцуешь? – раздался звонкий голос одной из учениц.

– Не с кем, – не подумав, брякнул Альмир.

– Как это не с кем? А со мной?

– Прости, милая, – рассмеялся Мир, – но ты не в моем вкусе.

– А кто? – не спешила отставать девушка, оглядываясь на стайку подружек, хихикавших чуть в стороне.

– И не они, – Альмир так устал всё это скрывать – действительно, сколько можно. – Например, Данар, – просто чтобы от него отстали, добавил он.

– Данар у всех вне конкуренции, – рассмеялась ученица, задрав голову и смотря в небо, туда, где кружились, постоянно меняясь, выполняя сложный рисунок танца, пары. – Жаль только, он сам никому не отдаёт предпочтения…

– А мне казалось он уже выбрал, разве нет? – не смог удержаться Альмир. – Та милая девушка рядом с ним.

– Ниота? Они знакомы давно, семьи жили рядом, Данар за ней и сестрами присматривал, пока все мелкие были, – охотно поделилась девушка. – Ниота подростком в него влюбилась, а Данар в Академию поступил, и они долго не общались, так что ничего из этих чувств толком не выросло, но родители считают, что из них получится хорошая пара.

– Обычно родителей в таких вопросах слушают, – на автомате ответил Альмир, вновь прикипев взглядом к Дану и его спутнице и как-то упустив из виду, что сам предпочёл уйти, а не исполнить отцовскую волю. – К тому же она и правда очень красивая.

– В шахтах не было принято неволить, – серьёзно ответила девушка, – так что если они откажутся, настаивать никто не станет, – она ещё немного полюбовалась заканчивающимся танцем, встряхнувшись, хихикнула: – Так что у тебя есть шанс! – и убежала к подружкам.

Мир только головой покачал. Такое наивное дитя, если бы её слова могли быть правдой. Как мало оказалось нужно, чтобы от «просто друг» перейти к «я так хотел бы его поцеловать».

Праздник пошел своим чередом. Молодёжь летала, общалась, смеялась, маги показывали свои умения, были соревнования на скорость и набранную высоту полёта и многое, многое другое. Альмир всё так же был немного в стороне, не включаясь в общий гомон и активность. Нет, Данар не оставил его в одиночестве, они успели поделиться впечатлениями, но крылатого постоянно кто-то тормошил, зовя что-то показать, кого-то рассудить, поговорить с кем-то ещё. И пусть Дан каждый раз возвращался к Миру, тому этого было категорически мало.

Солнце уже спряталось за пики гор, но ещё давало достаточно света, когда закончился последний полёт, а точнее, соревнование. Данар, в очередной раз прервав разговор с кем-то из крылатых, вернулся к Миру: идеальное время – если лететь, то сейчас. Вот только Альмир уже не был уверен, что хочет этого – слишком уж странным получался их танец, но отказаться значило бы обидеть друга, так что мужчина неохотно пошел к краю платформы. Только прежде чем расправить крылья, всё же не удержался от короткой реплики:

– Ты мог сказать мне о тебе и Ниоте, – после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, взмыл вверх.

– Что сказать? – уточнил Данар, нагоняя его. – Я же говорил, что у нас будет совместный полёт.

– То, что она твоя невеста, Дан, и, судя по всему, у вас скоро свадьба. Знаешь, я думал, друзья делятся подобными вещами, – наверное, хорошо, что они повторяли этот полёт не один раз, иначе могли бы сбиться, смазать движения.

Данар оторопел:

– Какая свадьба, ты о чём? Да, мы давно друг друга знаем, но за Ниотой недавно начал ухаживать другой крылатый. Он очень скромный и не слишком хорошо летает, а Нио хотела поучаствовать в празднике, поэтому попросила меня помочь.

– А своим родителям вы об этом сказать не пробовали? – уточнил Мир, выполняя сложный вираж.

– Ах, вот оно что, – Дан прищурился, понимая, откуда ноги растут. – Как будто я сам не знаю, чего хочу… Спасибо, что сказал.

– Не за что, – откликнулся Мир, не понимая, что чувствует после того, как Данар опроверг его подозрения. Кажется, всё же радость с нотками облегчения.

Данар промолчал, поднимаясь ещё выше. У них действительно был довольно сложный полёт, требовавший не только тренировок, но и концентрации во время исполнения – они проносились друг мимо друга буквально на расстоянии ладони, и не задевать партнера позволял только немаленький опыт движения в паре. Достигнута высшая точка, мужчины сцепили руки и, сложив крылья, почти в обнимку понеслись к земле, чтобы снова распахнуть их практически над головами ошеломлённых зрителей и разлететься под восхищённые крики. Они справились.

Всё ещё пребывая под впечатлением от полёта, Мир слушал восторженные отзывы и понимал, что, кажется, они произвели слишком сильное впечатление, и как бы кто-то из молодёжи не убился, пытаясь повторить подобные финты. Данар, которого тоже обступили, обещал потом рассказать, как они добились подобной синхронности движений, и настоятельно просил не пытаться ничего повторить без подстраховки.

Наконец отделавшись от впечатленной молодёжи, он пробрался к Альмиру и широко улыбнулся:

– Ну как, тебе понравилось?

– Довольно сносно вышло, – с хитрой улыбкой ответил Мир.

Дан рассмеялся, понимая, что на самом деле друг очень доволен, и уточнил:

– Гуляем дальше? Огневики что-то интересное обещали, как совсем стемнеет.

– Надеюсь, водники готовы будут потушить последствия этого «особенного», – фыркнул Мир и чуть серьёзнее, глядя в глаза собеседнику, добавил: – Если ты хочешь, можем остаться.

– Я бы с удовольствием, а ты? И так рекордное время в толпе, да ещё и столько внимания…

– Как-нибудь переживу, – отмахнулся Альмир, преодолевая малодушное желание утащить Дана подальше от остальных: друг заслужил этот праздник, и ему явно нравилось здесь находиться.

Впрочем, Данар поступил проще: оглядевшись по сторонам, он попросил немного подождать, выловил одного из магов огня, насколько помнил Альмир, и что-то у него спросил. Выяснив всё необходимое, Дан вернулся к другу с тарелкой с чем-то сладким и поманил за собой. Мужчины отошли чуть в сторону и взлетели, направляясь к одному из карнизов немного выше.

– Отсюда всё будет прекрасно видно, – пояснил Данар, посмотрев на толпу внизу, – и гораздо тише.

– Но и здесь тебя не смогут каждую минуту отвлекать, – рассмеялся Мир. – Это было жестоко по отношению к собратьям, – он немного помолчал, глядя на темнеющее небо. – Спасибо тебе за этот полёт, Дан, было потрясающе, – здесь, вдали от толпы, он мог это сказать.

– И тебе, – наконец-то расслабившийся Данар подцепил с тарелки, стоявшей рядом, десерт, восстанавливая силы. – Это было парное выступление, у меня одного ничего бы не получилось.

Мир немного смущённо улыбнулся: весьма редкое выражение на его лице, но очаровательное.

– Дан, ты и Ниота… – начал он, но продолжение потерялось в рокочущем звуке, с которым над площадкой раскрылся огненный цветок – кажется, началось обещанное представление.

Данар с улыбкой смотрел на творения огневиков, на радующихся собратьев внизу, на Альмира, чье лицо на миг освещалось огнями, придавая ему некую нереальность, и думал, что именно этот миг стоил всего – и их не совсем приятного знакомства, и тяжелого похода за амулетом, и того, что Мир согласился остаться в этом городе. Стоил всех испытаний. Они наконец свободны – в своих мечтах, своем выборе и в своем будущем.

Догорела последняя искра, отгремели овации для огневиков, но крылатые не собирались расходиться: теперь пришло время других танцев, для которых подходит крепкая земля под ногами.

– Полетаем? – предложил Дан. – Я, честно говоря, соскучился по ночи и по свету луны. Пока ещё не слишком холодно и поздно.

– Полетаем, – с радостью согласился Альмир, который хотел, чтобы этот вечер не заканчивался. – Догони меня, – уже привычно сказал он, улыбнулся и спрыгнул вниз.

Данар искренне рассмеялся и сорвался следом, наслаждаясь ветром, свободой и азартом соревнования. Носиться в темноте среди горных пиков – не все могут позволить себе подобную роскошь, но они могли, зная, что если один упадёт, другой подхватит, но всё же в какой-то момент ветер слишком сильно ударил холодными иглами, и пришлось садиться, прятаться от него.

Весь полёт Альмир старался не думать, сосредоточиться на том, от чего поёт сердце, и стоило им опуститься на площадку перед его домом, как он решился, всё же договорил ту фразу, что прервало представление огненных:

– Так что скажешь, ты и Ниота – это действительно ничего не значит?

– Ничего, – покачал головой Дан. – Она для меня как ещё одна младшая сестра, не больше, – хотелось спросить, к чему такой вопрос, но мужчина сдержал себя.

– Я должен был уточнить, – нервно сказал Альмир. – А ты и я, мы что-то для тебя значим, потому что, кажется, я слишком в этом увяз. Прости, возможно, мне не стоило, но я должен спросить сейчас, пока ещё есть шанс что-то изменить. Я не хочу терять нашу дружбу из-за неуместных чувств к тебе.

Дан молча смотрел на крылатого, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

– Ты мне дорог, – наконец сказал он. – И я ни с кем ещё не проводил столько времени рядом, никто другой не мог настолько разделить радость свободного полёта, и я, пожалуй, впервые задумался о том, что не хочу с кем-то делить твоё внимание.

– Ревнуешь или просто боишься, что кто-то всё же не выдержит и попытается меня прибить? – рассмеялся Альмир, не пытаясь скрыть радость. И пусть он не получил однозначного ответа, но ведь его и не оттолкнули. – Зайдешь? Ветер слишком холодный.

– Почему прибить? – тоже рассмеялся Данар, проходя вперед. – Девушкам ты нравишься, парни спокойны, потому что ты всем им отказываешь, старшие оценили твою полезность. Так что, наверное, всё-таки ревную.

– Это ведь не должно быть так приятно? То, что тебя ревнуют.

– Смотря кто это делает и как именно это происходит.

– Надеюсь, обойдемся без дуэлей, кажется, ревность часто к ним приводит, – они продолжали этот разговор, стоя посередине комнаты, словно отступить, отвести глаза было преступлением. – Можно? – Мир, решившись, коснулся пальцем своих губ, объясняя, о чём спрашивает.

Дан, ненадолго задумавшись, подошёл ближе, осторожно обнимая его за талию.

– Можно.

– Будем надеяться, я не забыл, как целоваться, – фыркнул Мир, но его весёлость мгновенно улетучилась, когда он осознал, что всё это происходит на самом деле, что это не какой-то бредовый сон, Дан обнимает его, и не мешало бы сделать то же в ответ. И действительно, прежде чем позволить себе поцелуй, в ожидании которого уже горели губы, Альмир прижался ближе, тоже обнял, удобно устроив руки на чужой талии, и только после этого поцеловал, пытаясь прочувствовать всё – мягкость прикосновения, тепло губ на своих губах, неторопливое скольжение, от которого сердце пустилось вскачь.

Данар, прикрыв глаза, отрешился от шума ветра за пологом жилища, от слышавшегося откуда-то сверху гула голосов и музыки – там ещё продолжался праздник – и сосредоточился не столько на знакомых ощущениях, сколько на вызываемых ими эмоциях. Мужчины стояли, потеряв счёт времени и рефлекторно укрыв друг друга полураскрытыми крыльями, прячась от остального мира. В таком «шатре» было тепло и спокойно и не хотелось даже пытаться отодвинуться – кажется, они могли бы стоять так вечно, неторопливо целуясь, словно душу пытаясь открыть в каждом прикосновении. Мир просто наслаждался происходящим, ни о чём не думая, а Дан с каждой минутой всё чётче понимал, что, похоже, и его не обошли стороной те самые «неуместные» чувства, пусть пока и едва-едва проявляющие себя.

Альмир всё же нехотя отстранился: ему казалось, что поцелуй продолжался целую вечность, и теперь стоило бы немного перевести дыхание, потому что просить о большем он пока был не готов.

– Спасибо, – едва слышно выдохнул он, вновь глядя в глаза Дана. – Я, наверное, свихнулся бы, если бы ты оттолкнул меня.

– Проверять не будем, – мягко улыбнулся тот, вновь складывая крылья и при этом не торопясь разжимать руки, – но и сильно спешить – тоже.

Мир кивнул, принимая его условия, к тому же они совпадали с его собственными мыслями.

– Ты останешься?

Данар задумался на пару секунд и ответил:

– Хорошо, думаю, поместимся как-нибудь, – конечно, ложа их расы были достаточно широкими, чтобы не примять крылья, но тоже подразделялись по размеру.

– Это определённо будет несколько неловко, – рассмеялся Мир, готовясь к тому, что его среди ночи разбудят чужие перья на лице, и почему-то не особо от этого расстраиваясь. – Если подумать, то я никогда не спал с кем-то в одной постели, – он не солгал, все его прошлые встречи – не более пары часов украдкой, и тогда было совершенно не до сна.

– Мелкие иногда устраивались под боком, – улыбнулся Дан своим воспоминаниям, – так что, думаю, я быстро вспомню, что ворочаться нужно аккуратно, – он всё же отошел на полшага – перед сном нужно было привести себя в порядок.

– А мне придется учиться, но, думаю, оно того стоит, так?

– Конечно, стоит.

Мужчины ещё поулыбались своим мыслям, занимаясь каждый своим делом, и вскоре уже старались устроиться поудобнее, чтобы не и мешать друг другу, и вместе с тем быть достаточно близко. И пусть было несколько непривычно, но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось, лучше уж уснуть, стараясь не зацикливаться на новых ощущениях, а просто наслаждаться ими.

Данар спокойно проспал всю ночь, почти не меняя позы, а вот Мир несколько раз выныривал из сна, пару секунд соображая, что же его разбудило, и снова закрывал глаза, понимая, что всё в порядке.

Утром не было необходимости вскакивать, едва рассвело: крылатые отсыпались после праздника, и все дела сами собой перенеслись на более позднее время. Тем не менее, Данар, привыкший к определённому ритму жизни, проснулся довольно рано, просто лежал, рассматривая спящего ещё Альмира, и думал. Мир был для него разным – противником, навязанным спутником, тем, кто спас ему жизнь, тем, кто смог стать своим среди сплочённых жителей шахт, настоящим другом, теперь вот – тем, без кого полёты не так радуют, и время, проведённое по отдельности, тянется дольше. Нет, Дан ещё не любил Альмира по-настоящему, но, судя по всему, до этого чувства ему осталось совсем немного.

Мир заворочался, словно почувствовав его взгляд, и неохотно открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся он и замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать.

– Доброе, – улыбнулся Дан в ответ. – Ну и как тебе сон не в одиночестве?

– Хорошо. Непривычно, но определённо здорово.

– Вот и замечательно, – Данар коснулся его губ лёгким поцелуем и уточнил: – Встаём? Праздник праздником, но у меня ещё есть дела.

– Теперь ты не будешь давать всем спать? – усмехнулся Мир.

– Не всем, я ж не зверь какой, – рассмеялся Дан. – Родители точно уже не спят, нужно только Ниоту найти и её избранника, чтобы больше не было недоразумений вроде вчерашнего, – он немного посерьёзнел.

– Для тебя это обойдется без последствий? – тревожно уточнил Альмир: нет, у него даже и в мыслях не было скрывать зарождающиеся отношения, но он действительно волновался.

– Я же говорил, что в шахтах никого не осуждали за чувства, – покачал головой Данар. – Да и у нас с Нио договоренности о свадьбе как таковой не было – просто детская симпатия. Мы всё решим, – уверенно закончил он.

– Хорошо, если так, – Мир через силу улыбнулся: ни к чему было портить своей неуверенностью начавшееся утро. – Тогда действительно пора подниматься, не стоит затягивать, – он сел, стараясь не задеть чужие крылья.

Дан тоже поднялся, настраиваясь на новый день и новые заботы – обычные и возможные. Он ещё немного побыл у Альмира, разделив с ним завтрак, и улетел к себе: разговор откладывать и правда не стоило. Миру же оставалось ждать и продолжать нервничать, впрочем, последнее легко решалось полётом.

Отец Ниоты, конечно, был несколько удивлён появлением около его жилища двоих гостей с утра пораньше, но в дом их пригласил. Данар спокойно объяснил сложившуюся ситуацию, прилетевший с ним крылатый подтвердил свои намерения в отношении Ниоты, и Дан направился к своим родным – уточнить, что если этой осенью свадьба и будет, то не с ним в главной роли.

На эти разговоры и выяснения ушло всё утро, потом его на полпути обратно перехватили молодые крылатые с вопросами по поводу вчерашних полётов, потом ещё кто-то… В общем, к Миру Данар вырвался сильно после полудня. У себя Альмир не нашёлся, и Дан, прикинув, где можно найти уже-больше-чем-друга, снова взмыл в небо.

Странно, но тот не метался среди гор, на самом деле Дан заметил его лишь случайно – на том самом месте, где был скрыт амулет, причем, видимо, пытаясь отвлечься, Мир крутил один из тренировочных шестов.

– Ты хочешь помимо уроков магии обучать искусству боя? – Данар невольно залюбовался точными движениями.

– Обучать должны лучшие, а это ты, – покачал головой Альмир, останавливаясь, – так что нет.

– Не считаю себя лучшим, тогда у меня просто не было выбора, – покачал головой Дан и, не желая развивать неприятную тему, добавил: – Всё в порядке, с родителями я поговорил, вчерашнее недоразумение разрешилось.

– И что они сказали о твоем решении? Или ты решил не вдаваться в подробности?

– Успею ещё ошарашить, – усмехнулся Данар. – Хотя, скорее, удивлены все будут именно твоим выбором.

– Брось, почему? – изумился Мир. – Из-за того, что я не так давно мечтал тебя прикончить?

– О, даже так? – искренне удивился Дан. – Вот уж не думал. И я имел в виду, что у тебя поклонников обоих полов хватает, а ты, такой весь загадочный и одинокий, всё-таки изменил своим правилам.

– Ты уничтожил меня тогда, на арене, – честно сказал Мир, впрочем, достаточно спокойно для того, чтобы было ясно, что происшедшее когда-то его больше не волнует, – так что да, я действительно хотел твоей смерти. А вот поклонников я как-то не заметил, – улыбнулся он, – мне казалось, что все, кто приглашал меня, на что-то спорили между собой, этакий вид спорта.

– Были и вполне искренние, насколько я знаю, – задумчиво отозвался Данар, – хоть и молодые совсем, – он решил больше не вспоминать былое и подначивающе улыбнулся: – Ну что, мне вечером прилетать с вещами?

– Ты ждешь, что я откажусь? Если так, то зря.

– Не жду, потому и спросил. Всё равно почти все вечера вместе проводим, и ночью спалось неплохо, – Дан пожал плечами. – Какие на сегодня планы? Занятий не будет, все под впечатлением, настрой нерабочий.

– Тогда будем развлекаться, – фыркнул Мир. – Например, прямо сейчас я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.

– Правильное место выбрал, без лишних глаз, – Данар подошел ближе, снова устраивая руки на талии крылатого. – Высота и ветер. Романтика…

– Если бы меня хоть немного волновали лишние взгляды, я бы подождал до того момента, когда за нами закроется полог, – покачал головой Альмир. Впрочем, время слов прошло, гораздо важнее обнять в ответ и поцеловать немного обветренные губы.

А вечером Дан, как и обещал, прилетел в обычное время, но с парой сумок. Крылатый, опустив свою ношу на пол, окинул взглядом жилище Мира и задумчиво спросил:

– Ты не будешь против небольшого улучшения?

– Всё, что ты считаешь нужным, – спокойно ответил Альмир: для него было естественно, что Дан изменит здесь что-то под себя.

Данар кивнул, приложил ладонь к стене и сосредоточился. Камень, послушный его силе, дрогнул, и жилище, рассчитанное на одного крылатого, через пару минут стало просторнее и комфортнее для них обоих.

– Вот так гораздо лучше, – Дан устало улыбнулся и посмотрел на Мира, ожидая его реакции.

– Да, определённо, – с трудом отводя взгляд от его лица, прошептал Мир.

– Что-то не так?

– Я… – он запнулся, подбирая слова. – Наверное, впервые разглядел, каким ты бываешь, когда призываешь свою силу.

– И каким же? – Дан видел многих магов за работой, но как-то не придавал значения появлявшемуся на их лицах воодушевлению и, пожалуй, внутреннему свету.

– Не знаю, особенным? Красивым и совершенно потусторонним.

Данар улыбнулся, вспомнив, каким был сам Мир во время тренировок, полётов, такого же использования своего дара, и понял, что знает все оттенки его эмоций и видел едва ли не каждую довольную улыбку.

– По-моему, мы стоим друг друга, потому что я тоже помню, как ты выглядишь в такие моменты…

На этот раз поцелуй вышел гораздо более жарким, возможно, хотелось показать свое восхищение ещё и вот так – через прикосновения, ласку, объятия. Оторваться друг от друга казалось чем-то нереальным, и мужчины, не сговариваясь, переместились к ложу – сейчас было просто необходимо почувствовать тепло чужого тела без преграды в виде одежды, прижаться так сильно, как только можно, укрыть от всего мира и насладиться тем, что партнёр желает того же. Не было и мысли о том, что они собирались не торопиться – не теперь, когда под ладонями нежный бархат кожи, а чужое дыхание опаляло и в то же время заставляло дрожать, словно от холода, но это лишь предвкушение.

Опыт подобных отношений был у обоих, но уступать никто не хотел, поэтому в какой-то момент завязалась шутливая борьба за главенство, прерываемая затяжными поцелуями, заставлявшими на пару минут забыть, с чего всё началось. Но вот один из крылатых всё же сдался на милость победителя, зная, что ему обязательно позволят взять реванш, и теперь тишину нарушали только негромкие стоны и лихорадочный шёпот.

Дни шли в заботах, которые тут же забывались, стоило Миру и Дану остаться одним: слишком сильным было притяжение, слишком яркими проявляющиеся чувства, а насытиться друг другом словно и вовсе было невозможно, особенно после недолгих разлук.

Последняя неделя осени вступила в свои права, та царствовала здесь холодными ветрами и яркими лентами перед домами тех, кто собирался в это время сыграть свадьбу. Крылатые готовились к празднику, и Данар вновь был везде, помогая и подсказывая, местами и прикрикивая на слишком увлекшихся. Домой в эту пору он возвращался поздно, к тому же Альмир был не менее занят, а просто так ждать возлюбленного было невыносимо, но сегодня Мира что-то потянуло к знакомому уступу, словно позвал кто. Видимо, и правда ветер нашептал, потому что сидевший на холодном камне Альмир выглядел так, словно с трудом удерживался от крика с вопросом небу, в чем он провинился перед ним.

– Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Дан, приземляясь рядом и обнимая его за плечи. – Мир, не молчи, пожалуйста.

– Меня пригласили на свадьбу сестры, – наконец тихо сказал тот, – и я не знаю, что делать.

– Поставили какое-то дикое условие? – Данар знал, что Альмир любит Майли и хотел бы повидаться с ней, но что-то тут было не так.

– Нет, но, Дан, я не хочу быть там один! – практически взвыл мужчина. – Ты полетишь со мной? Пожалуйста…

– Мир, ты что? Конечно, я с тобой, – Данар прижал его сильнее, делясь своим спокойствием и уверенностью. – Как ты мог подумать, что я тебя оставлю кому-либо на растерзание?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал, как было там, – грустно сказал Мир, – но я хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом.

– Всё в порядке. Когда свадьба?

– Нам не дали лишнего времени. Через три дня.

Данар задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по камню, на котором они сидели.

– Так, мы сможем долететь за двое суток, сил хватит. Значит, сейчас, пока ещё не слишком поздно, нужно распределить наши обязанности между остальными, приготовить подарок и собрать сумки, – он привычно перестроился, решая возникшие проблемы. – Не вешай нос, всё будет хорошо, – Дан отвлек Альмира от мрачного созерцания гор внизу поцелуем и встал. – Полетели, у нас ещё много дел.

После его слов Мир ощутимо успокоился: ведь действительно ничего особого не случилось, Данар с ним, и всё обязательно будет хорошо.

В городе Дан развил кипучую деятельность, выловив нужных ему крылатых и попросив подменить их с Альмиром на ближайшие несколько дней. Сородичи знали, что Данар ничего не делает просто так, поэтому лишних вопросов не возникло, и вот уже они с Миром были дома – упаковывали презент и нужные для ночёвки вне жилища вещи. Альмир, наблюдая за сосредоточенным Даном, в очередной раз поразился тому, как тот менялся, занимаясь каким-то делом, и с трудом дождался момента, когда мужчина закончит, чтобы снова обнять его и жадно поцеловать, понимая, что уже не представляет себя не рядом с ним. Пожалуй, если бы Данар по какой-то причине не смог полететь в Башни, Мир тоже остался бы, несмотря на то, что скучал по родным, потому что даже за несколько дней без Дана он бы просто умер от тоски.

Они немного задержались с вылетом – не смогли оторваться друг от друга, слишком потерялись в эмоциях, хотелось насытиться друг другом на несколько дней вперед, чтобы были силы противостоять возможным неприятностям или просто косым взглядам.

И снова полёт, снова равнина и лес внизу – багряно-рыжий, будто пламенеющий, холодные ночи с теплом костра, надежное плечо и крыло рядом и разговоры обо всем – как компенсация того, что нельзя снова быть так близко, как этого хочется.

Вот и шпили Башен, взмывающих в небо и по-прежнему прекрасных. Здесь тоже что-то неуловимо изменилось, или они просто стали смотреть иначе? Без той горечи, что переполняла прежде сердце. Тревожно посмотрев на Дана, Альмир полетел к нужному шпилю. Знакомый карниз, и вот мужчины вошли в круглую вычурно обставленную комнату, в которой царил полумрак, словно призванный что-то скрыть.

Данар с искренним интересом огляделся по сторонам и заметил:

– И как тут жить-то? Куда ни глянь – произведение искусства, и упасть от усталости некуда.

– Здесь не принято падать от усталости, – невесело усмехнулся Мир, – даже если ты едва на ногах стоишь, – он подошел к стоявшему на изящном столике предмету, назначения которого Дан, если честно, не понимал, и коснулся его. По всему дому разнесся тихий мелодичный звон. – Нужно предупредить о том, что мы пришли.

– Всё будет хорошо, – Данар встал рядом и нашел его ладонь, переплетя пальцы. – Ты не один.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Мир, – а вот для остальных это будет сюрпризом.

Открылась дверь, в комнату вошла девушка, поразительно похожая на Альмира, и с радостным возгласом:

– Мир, ты всё-таки прилетел! – подбежала к брату, обнимая его.

Дан улыбнулся и деликатно отошёл чуть в сторону, не мешая встрече.

– Конечно, прилетел, – улыбнулся в ответ Мир, прижимая к себе сестру и думая, когда же она успела так вырасти? – Должен же я, как любой нормальный старший брат, пообещать твоему будущему супругу, что переломаю ему все кости, если он тебя обидит? – он поцеловал Майли в макушку и отступил, становясь рядом с Даном. – Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, милая моя, – он взял спутника за руку, чтобы сразу стало понятно, что это не случайный человек, – Данар, он… – Мир запнулся, но, посмотрев в глаза того, о ком говорил, всё же закончил: – Тот, кого я люблю.

Девушка изумлённо уставилась на них, переводя взгляд с одного спокойного лица на другое.

– Подожди, как ты сказал? Данар? Но разве… – её удивление было понятно: отец неоднократно припоминал то единственное поражение Мира на арене, и имя лучшего крылатого было известно многим.

Дан улыбнулся, крепче сжимая руку Альмира:

– Да, но всё в прошлом.

– Определённо, – согласился с ним Мир. – Майли, я не собираюсь делать из наших отношений секрета, и если ты считаешь, что это станет проблемой, то скажи об этом сейчас.

– Ну что ты, я рада за тебя. За вас, – поправилась Майли. – Но вот как к этому отнесутся родители? Хотя это моя свадьба и мои гости, да и вы, Данар, должны знать моего будущего мужа, он раньше тоже жил в шахтах.

– Один из тех, кто решил не идти с Варром, – кивнул Мир, помня о словах сестры, хотя он так и не понял, почему жители шахт разделились. – И как он тебе теперь?

– Он не такой сноб, как многие жители Башен, – счастливо улыбнулась девушка, – умеет держать себя в руках и в состоянии обеспечить семью. И внешне мне нравится. Думаю, он будет хорошим мужем.

– У него просто нет выбора при таком чуде рядом, – рассмеялся Альмир. – Но теперь нам всем нужно отдохнуть, милая моя, завтра очень важный день.

– Да, конечно, – встрепенулась девушка, выныривая из своих мыслей. – Начало церемонии в полдень, место ты знаешь. Вы останетесь здесь? Твоя комната закрыта, там отец немного бушевал, – Майли отвела взгляд, – и её с тех пор не трогали.

– А что с гостевыми? – уточнил Альмир. – Или у нас так много гостей, что не найдется места для нас?

– Нет, гостей не настолько много, – девушка покачала головой. – Я провожу.

Комната была на другом ярусе, чуть ниже, чем основные, и, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, они просто спланировали на другой карниз.

– Вот эта вполне подойдёт, – сказала Майли, откидывая полог.

– Спасибо, сестрёнка, – Мир ещё раз обнял её и тихо пожелал спокойной ночи. Девушка улыбнулась гостям и оставила их одних: ей ещё многое нужно было успеть. – Нужно отдохнуть, – сказал Альмир, входя в комнату и наконец избавляясь от дорожной сумки.

– Ты прав, – Дан тоже снял сумку и оглядел место их ночлега. – Наконец-то не дворец, – действительно, гостевые комнаты были обставлены скромнее, – и можно умыться с дороги. И у тебя прекрасная сестра, – добавил он, улыбнувшись.

– Она чудесная, лучшая из нас, и я очень надеюсь, что её избранник это оценит, а то я и правда что-нибудь ему сломаю. Впрочем, об этом завтра, а теперь давай приведем себя в порядок, и спать.

– Подожди, – Дан наконец уложил в голове всё произошедшее недавно и понял, что так и не ответил на одну фразу Мира. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

– Спасибо, – Альмир улыбнулся – он и не понимал, как был напряжён до этого момента, – что сказал это вслух.

– Ты оказался смелее меня, – хмыкнул Данар. – А теперь и правда стоит отдохнуть, завтра нас ждет длинный день.

Впрочем, как бы сильно они ни устали, а на нежный долгий поцелуй перед тем, как провалиться в немного тревожный сон, сил хватило.

Свадьба в Башнях, особенно свадьба в одной из самых влиятельных семей – событие вычурное и полное ритуалов, не помогло даже то, что жених не из этого круга. Единственное, что радовало мужчин – то, что они всего лишь гости, пусть Альмир и брат невесты. Нет, на его присутствие тоже рассчитывали, но не ожидали, что он прибудет не один – Мир, наверное, до конца жизни не забудет секундный шок на лице отца при виде не просто Данара рядом с ним, а настолько близко, плечо к плечу.

Эвант мог бы обманывать себя, убеждая, что выходцы из шахт просто дали Альмиру сопровождающего, но то, как общались эти двое, какими взглядами обменивались, не оставляло иллюзий. Стройный план по возвращению сына в лоно семьи рушился на глазах, но попытаться всё же стоило, тем более что подвернулся удачный момент: чёртов крылатый отвлёкся на разговор с отцом жениха, и Эвант кивнул сородичу, давая понять, что уговор по-прежнему в силе.

Альмир изо всех сил пытался скрыть скуку: после красивой церемонии, связавшей две судьбы, начался нудный, наполненный переговорами ужин, обычный для Башен, вот только мужчина уже отвык от таких тягучих, вызывающих усталость празднеств. Ему хотелось уйти, забрать отсюда Дана и, возможно, показать ему одно из тех мест, где любил летать в детстве.

– Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, – услышал он знакомый голос, – хотя стоит сказать, что приятно удивлен этим.

– Кин? – оборачиваясь к говорившему, удивленно выдал Мир. Этот крылатый не был ровней отцу, не был он и полезен, так что непонятно, как он смог оказаться на этом празднике жизни. Единственным неоспоримым преимуществом его была красота – настолько яркая, что прежде, в Академии, Альмир часто засматривался на него, пусть и старался скрыть это. – С кем ты здесь?

– Я гость, как и ты, – увильнул тот. – Прекрасная пара, не правда ли? – Кин посмотрел на новобрачных. – Заставляют пожалеть, что я до сих пор одинок…

– А что случилось с твоей невестой? – удивился Мир: он помнил, что этот крылатый был занят или так всем говорил.

– Мы расстались, – Кин состроил грустное лицо. – Давняя история, но с тех пор мне что-то не очень везет с девушками.

– Предлагаешь познакомить тебя с кем-то из подруг сестры?

– Я не отказался бы поближе пообщаться именно с тобой, – многозначительно посмотрел на него собеседник.

Альмир с трудом удержался от того, чтобы отшатнуться.

– В Башнях что-то изменилось, пока меня не было? Раз ты так свободно об этом говоришь.

– О, в Башнях много чего произошло, начиная с возвращенной благодаря тебе же магии, – широко улыбнулся Кин. – Может, пойдем полетаем, заодно и поговорим? Расскажу тебе все новости…

– Нет, – резко ответил Мир, всё же отшатываясь и стараясь незаметно найти в толпе Данара. – С чего ты вообще решил, что это может меня заинтересовать?

Ответить Кину не дал родной голос и тёплая рука, опустившаяся на плечо:

– Прости, что оставил так надолго. Всё в порядке?

– Да, всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Альмир, накрывая его кисть своей: он не хотел волновать спутника.

– Мир, а Майли не сильно обидится, если мы тихонько сбежим отсюда? – Дан намеренно проигнорировал возмущённый взгляд Кина, понимая, что Альмиру не очень нравится общество этого крылатого.

– Но мы же не договорили, – начал было тот.

– Мы договорили, Кин, – резко сказал Мир, отходя на шаг. – Я не заинтересован ни в тебе, ни в твоем предложении и совершенно не понимаю, почему ты решил, что возможно обратное. Мы вполне можем уйти, Майли знает, что мне здесь больше нет места, – обратился он к Данару.

– Тогда идём, – и они так же плечо к плечу покинули зал, заставив заметившего это Эванта бессильно скрипнуть зубами.

– Полетели домой, – попросил Мир: этот разговор оставил настолько неприятный осадок, что ему хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть Башни, даже возможность поделиться их красотой с Данаром больше не прельщала, к тому же он догадался, что эта встреча с Кином не была случайной.

– Конечно, – Дан всё же задержал его, поймав за руку, и прижал к груди, обнимая. – Знал бы ты, как мне хотелось вспомнить боевые навыки и выбить дух из этого щеголя, – мрачно выдал он. – Пожалуй, нам и правда стоит улететь отсюда поскорее.

– Мне тоже с трудом удалось удержаться от вызова на дуэль, – признался Мир. – Вот только знаешь, он явно не по своей воле так пытался привлечь мое внимание, но давай забудем об этом. Полетели?

– Сейчас, – ближайшие несколько минут было откровенно плевать, что их могут увидеть, к тому же крылья достаточно хорошо скрывали, что за их пологом двое исступлённо целуются, доказывая друг другу, что никто другой им не нужен.

И снова вечерние сумерки, снова двое летящих под облаками стремительными тенями – обоим хотелось как можно быстрее вернуться туда, где никто не осуждает, не льстит в глаза с какими-то корыстными целями, где можно остаться только вдвоём за пологом общего жилища, точно зная, что тебя любят просто за то, что ты есть.

Они влетели в город на рассвете, сразу оказавшись среди спешивших куда-то крылатых: их приветствовали, спрашивали о полёте, о Башнях, немного боясь новостей. Успокоив собратьев, мужчины добрались до дома и, быстро приведя себя в порядок, буквально рухнули на ложе – наконец-то не жёсткая холодная земля, не чуткий сон с подспудным ожиданием неприятностей в ночи, крепкие объятия, тихое дыхание рядом и уверенность, что теперь точно всё будет хорошо.

Они проспали до вечера – могли бы и дольше, если бы не громкий спор о том, что уставших с дороги не нужно будить. Данар, зная, что те, кому нужно, давно в курсе, где его искать в случае необходимости, не удивился, что из-за полога позвали не Альмира, а его, и, с сожалением выпутавшись из рук сонного крылатого, пошел разбираться, что там стряслось. Оказалось, ничего непоправимого, просто снова требовалась помощь магов земли, первая свадьба в городе – всё же знаменательное событие.

К Миру Дан вернулся через несколько часов, чем-то очень довольный, и, видя, что Альмир уже не спит, предложил:

– Полетели на наше место?

– Полетели, – с готовностью откликнулся тот.

Мужчины довольно быстро поднялись на знакомый пятачок у истока реки, туда, где для Мира сквозь толщу камня неярко светился амулет, и устроились на краю карниза, хулигански свесив ноги.

– Мир, а как ты относишься к идее завтрашней двойной свадьбы? – серьезно спросил Данар. – Я поговорил с родителями и Варром, он согласен провести ритуал.

– В смысле, двойной свадьбы? – не понял тот. – Стой, ты о нас говоришь?

– Да. Не хочу, чтобы повторилась ситуация с попыткой навязать чье-то ненужное общество, – Дан говорил спокойно, но Альмир успел достаточно его узнать, чтобы понять, что мужчина прилично так нервничает.

– Если ты этого хочешь, то хоть сейчас, – улыбнулся Альмир, не желая, чтобы Дан хоть секунду сомневался в том, что необходим, в том, что он согласен на любые условия, лишь бы быть рядом.

– Завтра. Как положено, с клятвами и брачными браслетами, – Данар покачал головой. – Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся, – тихо добавил он.

– О чём ты, конечно, понравятся! – воскликнул Мир.

– Это не мешает мне опасаться, что ты внезапно передумаешь, – признался Дан. – Я люблю тебя и очень боюсь потерять…

– Не нужно сомневаться, – покачал головой Альмир. – Ты – самая большая удача в моей жизни, мне стоило влюбиться в тебя гораздо раньше.

– В том походе? – хмыкнул ощутимо расслабившийся Данар. – Или тогда, когда согласился лететь с нами в этот город? – арену по понятным причинам вспоминать Дан не стал.

– Когда тебя впервые увидел, – Мир понимал бредовость своих слов, но он действительно так считал.

Вместо ответа Дан обнял его, делясь теплом, и прикоснулся к губам, прогоняя собственные сомнения и даря уверенность.

Они бы долго ещё сидели на верхотуре, не обращая внимания на пронизывающий ветер, но в какой-то момент поняли, что желание быть ближе перевешивает, и было бы неплохо вернуться в более комфортные условия. Дом встретил теплом и тишиной, а главное – такой желанной возможностью остаться наедине.

А на следующее утро все снова куда-то бежали и летели, что-то спешно доделывали, заканчивали украшать площадку, готовить угощения и так далее – Альмир с некоторым удивлением осознал, что гулять опять собирается весь город, как на недавнем празднике, ведь все знали всех как минимум в лицо и искренне радовались за соседей.

Ближе к полудню Мир понял ещё одну вещь: он умудрился забыть о браслетах, наверное, потому что в Башнях такие вещи передавались по наследству, так что крылатый, с трудом найдя в предпраздничной суете Данара, отозвал его в сторону.

– Дан, – встревоженно спросил Альмир, – а браслеты?

– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулся тот, – браслеты будут. Идём переоденемся, мои и тебе наряд приготовили.

– Спасибо, – благодарно прошептал Мир, – я даже не подумал об этом.

Мужчины вернулись домой, разобрали принесённые пару часов назад Даном свертки и, облачившись, залюбовались друг другом – родные Данара постарались на славу, одежда была умеренно яркой, но нарядной и очень шла обоим. От волнения перехватывало дыхание, и каждая минута промедления казалась вечностью, в этот момент отчего-то хотелось так много сказать, но стоило заглянуть в глаза напротив, и становилось ясно: не нужно, каждое слово уже известно, оно так же ярко горит в чужом сердце, как и в собственном.

Наступил полдень. Счастливые Ниота и её избранник первыми обменялись брачными клятвами, заставив растрогаться родителей и особо впечатлительных подружек, и отошли чуть в сторону, давая дорогу второй паре. Ритуал для Дана и Мира был немного другим, но не менее красивым, а изготовленные Данаром браслеты из какого-то светлого камня – плоские, ажурные, почти невесомые, несмотря на плотный материал – заставили восхищённо вздохнуть всех стоявших поблизости. А вот мужчинам были безразличны чужие восторги, они словно пребывали в своем мире, где тихие клятвы становятся чем-то гораздо большим, где царит их любовь, и только она по-настоящему важна. Крылья трепал ветер, словно говоря, что стоит взлететь, разделить этот миг ещё и со свободой небесной синевы. В общем-то, они не стали сильно противиться этому зову – приняли поздравления от родных Дана и, переглянувшись, взмыли в небо, провожаемые приветственными криками. Это кажется, уже стало традицией – подняться выше облаков, туда, где, кажется, солнца вот-вот можно коснуться рукой, а потом нестись вниз на огромной скорости.

Полёт закончился на утесе, вдалеке от праздника и пёстрой толпы, но это было именно тем, чего хотелось – остаться наедине. Альмир, вспомнив, что, вообще-то, является не самым слабым магом воздуха, сосредоточился и заставил ветер образовать вокруг них некий кокон, в котором было тихо и не так холодно, и можно было наконец поцеловать Данара, обнять его, прижаться крепче, чувствуя такие надёжные руки, утонуть в ощущениях и понять, что, похоже, до дома они не дотерпят. Сюда редко залетали другие крылатые, и едва ли сегодня кто-то осмелится нарушить их уединение, но даже хлопанье чужих крыльев уже не смогло бы остановить, заставить раскрыть объятия, перестать лихорадочно касаться друг друга и путаться в непривычных застёжках праздничной одежды в попытке как можно быстрее избавиться от неё.

Ветер пел свою оду свободе, осеннее неяркое солнце светило сквозь перья полураскрытых крыльев, холод камня был такой незначительной мелочью, что на него не обращали ни малейшего внимания, наслаждаясь каждой секундой рядом, каждым прикосновением – нежным или жадным, каждым поцелуем, каждым движением вечного, как мир, танца тел. Здесь правила бал любовь, не признающая ни пола, ни расы, ни условностей, любовь, которая преодолевает все невзгоды и препятствия.

Ветер – вечный свидетель обид и разочарований, ненависти и любви, слов, сказанных в гневе, и тихого шёпота любви. Он знает так много, но больше другого любит петь в унисон с любящими сердцами, теми, что знали многое, но только в этот миг стали по-настоящему живыми.


End file.
